End Only To Begin Again
by Chicke
Summary: SUMMARY: the well close on kagome when she was 17. she is now 24 and now destiny is at her doorstep once again. Rated for later chapters SessKag
1. What Would She Do?

'…'Thoughts

"…" Speaking

Italics - flashbacks

Onna - Woman

Ookami - Wolf

**Chapter 1  
What would she do**

As a 24 year old onna with long black hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful smile, she was told that she could melt the coldest heart with just a smile. She is a young girl working her way through college, majoring in archeology and living alone.

She kept up with her Miko practices because she learned that with time her powers got stronger and more dangerous to her and those around her if she did not learn to control them. At first she thought her title as the Shikon Miko held no such extra strength but she was wrong. She should have realized that the gods would not give her such a task without some enough protection. She could do all the things a normal Miko could do and some other things Miko's could not do.

The training started off as dreams where she would dream she was being taught different things about her powers and how to use them. Because of her curious nature she decided to see how true those 'Dream Lessons' were. To her utter surprise and delight everything was true. Every night till her twenty-second birthday she would receive a lesson and every morning she would try it; practicing all she had learned over the years.

She assumed it was the jewel teaching her the new powers to make her a better guardian. The one thing she had a problem with was how the jewel was born within her; you would say destiny. She was destined to go to the past, to love and lose, but to still live and to love again.

She had moved out of the shrine a year after the well closed, when she turned 18. The memories were too hard on her; she could not live there anymore with the depression that made her want to die. When the final battle came and with it Naraku's defeat they had completed the jewel. Kohoku already having been dead a week prior. Kouga the prince of Ookami gave his shards up without too much of a fight. She knew the moment the jewel completed, that was the last time she would see her friends again. She could not even attempt a wish, because the jewel went back where it came from.

When she began to feel herself fade she took one more look over the battlefield at her friends and allies. "This sucks," she said with a bitter laugh turning everyone's attention to her. She heard several gasps before she continued, "I guess this is good bye, huh?" Tears streaming down her face as she looked at the people who became her family. "I wished I had a choice to stay. I did not want to leave you; you all mean so much to me. Please don't forget me." she looked at Inuyasha with sadness in her eyes, "I love you Inuyasha," she said quietly.

Inuyasha looked at her with shock, horror, sadness written on his face as he watched her body start to fade before his eyes. He looked into her eyes as she told him she loved him. Joy, pain, and sadness shot through him. "Kagome, I…I love you too," he said desperately watching her as she faded from sight. He dropped to his knees and let out an anguished cry; he lost yet another love.

Inuyasha's sad face and pained cry was the last thing she saw and heard before waking up in the well on the other side. She was 17 and lost in life. She lost her sense of completion. She lost her sense of duty. She was young and in love, but ripped away 500 years from that love.

What would she say if she learned that all she went through was just some sort of sick test, to prepare her for her future?

What would she think if she learned that her so called 'dream lessons' were really preparing her for what was to come?

What would she say if she learned that destiny will be leading her to another road, alone?

What would she do if she learned that she was needed in the past again?

What would she do if she was summonsed once again to change the future?

What would she say or do if she was given the choice to save the youkai species?

Would she save all youkai, and along with them insure her youkai friend's life's in the future?

What would she do if she was told that saving youkai could mean she would never be born in the future?

Or would she just sit back, let them die, and along with them her friends?

What would she say if she learned that her true destiny would take much more from her?

Would she still be destiny's child?

Or would Kagome just say 'Fuck it'?

**

* * *

Beta - kookookitty, double checked by jade rain star. **

**To Join my Group go to :: groups dot yahoo dot com / group / Chickefanfic**

**My Fan fiction Site :: inuyoukaifanfiction dot com**


	2. The Dig

'…'Thoughts

"…" Speaking

_Italics - flashbacks/visions/self questions_

Youkai - Demon

Ningen - Human

Hakama - pants

Haori - Shirt

**Chapter 2  
The Dig**

Deep in the mountains of Western Japan was an archeological investigation. The company Kagome interned for had found something from a very long time ago; rumored to be from before the feudal era. Upon hearing the news Kagome knew she had to go. She knew if they found proof of youkai existence she wanted to be there to see it before it was taken away for further investigation.

They had never stated what they saw, so she held on to a glimmer of hope. Maybe they did not know what they were looking at and could not name it correctly. The thought would make sense, right? Maybe they saw the bones of some huge youkai. They could think possibly that the bones, or what not, might be related to the dinosaurs. But then again maybe dinosaurs were really youkai who had died in their true form.

Ningen of this time do not believe in youkai; now-a-days youkai, oni, mononoke, and youkai are just scary tails to tell children to make them behave. Youkai have been reduced to mere myth and legends. The church will speak of youkai that will come after you if you are a sinner and when they catch you they take you to spend an eternity in hell.

'Not many people believe in reincarnation. I myself did not until I learned that I too am a reincarnation. Oh, how I hate that word.'

'The knowledge of truth is what makes me different; I can not relate with anyone here. No one knows the truth except my family. I have a hard time having a serous relationship with anyone because I can not be truthful. So, here I am a 24 year old virgin with more baggage then a divorced 40 year old with grandchildren.'

Almost everyday, she asked herself the same questions over and over again, hoping that maybe she would actually get an answer.

'How can you hope to love someone you can not speak the truth to?'

'How you can give your body to someone you cannot give your mind to?'

'How can someone be happy with secrets hanging over their heads?'

'How can you learn to trust someone when you know they can never truly know you?'

'You can't,' which was why she is 24, with no serious boyfriend and still holding strong to her virginity. The furthest she had even been with a man was second base and she made him stop as soon as he touched her bare breast. She could not let any males touch her because she knew deep down it would go nowhere in the end. She would have to break it off before he got too serious. Sometimes she wished she was still in the feudal era with her friends. Maybe she would be married and have children or pups with Inuyasha by now.

All of the 'what ifs' and 'maybes' did nothing except make her more depressed.

'So, here I am heading towards the dig to find out what they found.'

When Kagome reached the border of the search area she parked her car and pinned her pass to her shirt. She could not help but feel a little anxious and excited over what she might see.

She walked towards the men guarding the entrance of the mountains; there where two police officers and one from the company. They were posted to make sure no one went through unless they had permission.

She walked over to the men and showed them her pass. The police took a good look at the pass then stepped aside to allow her through. "Thank you," she said while walking past. They nodded in acknowledgement to her and she continued walking towards the noise.

It was a good fifteen minute walk to get to where she needed to be. The site was a clearing of sorts roped off with people on both sides of the rope. She walked towards the rope and looked over to see if she could catch a glimpse of whatever it was. She assumed it was something great because of all the commotion they were creating.

When she could not see inside the dig she dipped under the rope to get a closer look. Kagome wasted no time in talking with the people there; she went straight towards the dig. She weaved through people trying not to bump into anyone. When she reached the end of the dig she was finally able to take a closer look inside.

'Now let's talk about let downs,' she thought. She whispered, "Only that. All this for that, come on!" A huge wave of disappointment rushed through her. Now she felt silly—totally stupid. 'Well I guess it could be a good sign, it looks like a Miko.' she thought. When she looked into the site again she saw the ningen bones, shredded red and white clothes, and a broken bow that had been uncovered nearby.

She looked to the person near her; it just so happened to be the director of the dig. "So you found Miko bones?" she asked the man in the business suit.

The director looked at her and gave her a curious head tilt. "Miko bones?" he asked .

She looked at him with a sad smile, "Yes, the white haori and red hamakas are Miko cloths from that age. Along with the bow next to her it's a dead give away of what she once was," She told him, trying not to sound saddened by the discovery.

"That is interesting Ms?" he asked looking at her expectedly.

"Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi," she replied.

"Well Ms. Higurashi, how would you know exactly what Miko wore from that age?" he asked interestedly.

"I grew up on a shrine. I have a Miko outfit from that era somewhere in my things at my family's home. Our shrine has lots of history telling about Miko's and of course a few legends with youkai and the Shikon No Tama. I was trained as a shrine maiden, in other words, a Miko. For training purposes I had to learn to use a bow. All that I learned is what started me on the path of discovering or un-discovering, if you will, the past. I find it all quiet interesting really," she said while still looking at the remains.

"For all we know this person could be a relative, as far back as our family tree goes the females are all Miko. My shrine has old stories of the Shikon that are not in history books because the tales were passed from father to son or daughter throughout the generations. But they could not be authenticated because there is no way to tell fact from fiction or even if the Shikon was fact at all. If the stories at my shrine are true then the Shikon is real. But something's are better left to the unknown." she said before turning back the way she came.

* * *

Beta - kookookitty, double checked by jade rain star. 

To Join my Group go to :: groups dot yahoo dot com / group / Chickefanfic

My Fan fiction Site :: inuyoukaifanfiction dot com


	3. Tessaiga & Tenseiga

'…'Thoughts

"…" Speaking

Italic - flashback/visions

Youkai - demon

:: Tessaiga Sword talk::

**Chapter 3  
Tessaiga & Tenseiga **

Kagome slipped back under the rope and looked around; if all these people were not here you could still faintly see the landscape from long ago. She walked back to the path away from the crowd. Instead of heading towards the car she decided to enjoy the scenery. After all, it is not very often she got the chance. Between work and school along with her Miko training she had no time.

She was walking up the path sightseeing; not many people could actually enjoy the mountain terrain, but she was one of the few. Her long walks in the feudal era trained her body to handle climbing the path spiraling up the mountain. She was now in the middle area of the mountain, not many trees were to be seen, but the view of below did nothing but make her miss the feudal era all the more.

On her climb up the mountain something tickled the edge of her senses. It was very weak but there all the same. She tried to send out her senses to feel what it could be and she recognized it almost instantly. "Magic" she whispered while looking off into the distance.

This is the first time she has sensed anything to do with magic in the modern era so curiosity quickly got the better of her and she headed in the direction to which she sensed the magic.

It took her 10 minutes before she arrived at her destination. She looked around for the source and did not see anything of importance. Her senses were telling her this whole area was cloaked in magic to keep uninvited people away. She took a survey of the area, quickly accessing where the source could be. She saw nothing but rock, grass, flowers, and dirt so she sat down in the middle of the area to meditate.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the feel of the breeze against her face, the smell of the grass, and the feel of the magic. She tried to pinpoint the exact location of the magic she sensed. After a few minutes she thought she found it, so she opened her eyes and exhaled the breath she did not know she was holding.

She began to stand and look in the direction the magic was coming from and looked at the mountain confused, 'I don't see anything just the mountain.' she thought as she approached it.

She stopped at the bottom and stretched her hand out to touch the rock. But what her hand touched was not rock. She looked at it with a wicked smile. 'A barrier,' she thought as she pushed her powers out of her hand to break it. She closed her eyes to concentrate on her task and then paused for a moment, 'There is something familiar about this power signature. But what is it? And what does it mean?' she thought while pushing her hand through the barrier.

The Barrier shattered under her hand and a cave was exposed. She looked around again to make sure no one was near. When she was sure she was alone she peered into the cave.

The cave was dark but lined with unlit torches. She did not sense anything alive in the cave so she took a deep calming breath and stepped inside. The first of the torches lit upon her entry which startled her and she looked again. Sure that she did not see anything she thought, 'I should put up another Barrier just so no one can get in while I am here.' She erected her barrier and satisfied it would last she walked further into the cave; torches lit by themselves as she walked.

When she made it further into the cave she was stuck frozen to the spot… one thing she thought to never see again was right in front of her stuck in a pedestal much like the first time she saw it. Next to it was its brother, Tessaiga and Tenseiga.

Shaking the stupor off, she moved forward like she was being pulled by some unforeseen force. She walked up to the pedestal housing the two familiar swords, wondering what it meant for the brothers who owned them. The one thing she thought was something she never wanted to consider, 'If their swords are here then that means they're dead.'

Yes, she figured that they might be since it was 500 years ago. But because they were youkai and lived for thousands of years, she hoped that maybe at least someone was alive that might be able to tell her what happened to those that she loved. But here was proof that they were not here and how alone she really was.

She looked longingly at Tessaiga and walked towards it. She stopped in front it, 'I want it. Maybe I can keep it safe, so their deeds will never be forgotten,' she thought as she reached for Tessaiga.

Her hand wrapped securely around the hilt. As soon as her hand came in contact with the hilt a strange light came forth and illuminated a circle around the sword. She felt the sword pulse in welcome. 'It remembers me!' she thought happily as she pulled the sword from the pedestal.

With the sword pulsing happily in her hand, she looked down at it in wonder; she could hear it. The sword could talk to her! Her mind was screaming, 'What could this mean?!'

The sword answered ::You are the master of this Tessaiga::

She looked at the sword in disbelief, 'I am the master of the sword? But I am human. What does that mean? What happen to Inuyasha?' she asked the sword hoping to get a few answers and wishing to get one about Inuyasha.

The sword pulsed in reply ::You are the master. Being human now matters not. Being the master means you have the capability to use the sword's powers as well as hidden ones never used before. You are the true master. Kind but brave, compassionate but also fierce. About Inuyasha, I can not tell you. I only know when last he had the sword in his hands; this was 510 years ago. We have been in this cave for 510 years, within the pedestal waiting for our true master.:: The sword told her in reply.

She looked down at the sword bewildered. She found it ironic, 'I may be the only person alive that knows the legacy, the true legacy of the Inu Youkai from the Western Lands; Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and their father. It makes ironic sense I would be the new master.' she thought to herself humorlessly.

She put Tessaiga down and walked to Tenseiga. She looked at the familiar sword she had seen many times on both sides of battle. The sword of Sesshoumaru...'God what would he say now? The sword picked me as its master!?' she thought with humor. "Talk about ironic!" she said aloud as she stepped closer to the sword.

She looked down at the sword contemplating if she should take it or not. 'I should take it. He would hate it more if some unknown human got to it. I am sure he would feel better if someone who knows him and his family looked after his family's legacy,' she thought with a nod.

She reached for the sword and that was the first step that changed her life.

Kagome reached for the sword; her hand on the hilt gripped tightly when her surroundings blurred. She was having some sort of vision.

Kagome's Vision:

She was in a clearing in the summer or spring time; flowers in bloom. She watched from the side as the people in the field come into view. What she saw frightened her!

In the center of the field were all her friends and Sesshomaru fighting some unknown enemy.

She watched as the first of her friends fell to death. Shippo looked a little older than the last time she'd seen him. He was caught in the crossfire; the enemy was shooting blindly trying to kill all he could. Kagome screamed "SHIPPO!" she tried to move to go to him but she could not move. The last thing he said was, "Kagome." then he stopped breathing.

Her heart broke at what she was seeing and it just kept getting worse. Miroku was the next to fall. Kagome watched as he threw himself in front of Sango; sacrificing his life for her. Sango soon followed, caught off guard, her attention on Miroku instead of the fight.

The only ones left were Kerira and the brothers.

She watched on in horror as Inuyasha sent the backlash wave to the enemy and the enemy sent it back at him; Inuyasha fell to his own attack. Tears streaming down her face as she watched Kerira get ripped to pieces from the returned attack.

Sesshomaru was the only one left now. She could tell he was getting tired because his movements were slowing down a bit. Her heart broken from learning how her friends died; she watched as the brother of her friend fought for his life.

Sesshomaru and the unknown enemy was trading blow for blow. Sometimes he dodged the attacks sometimes he was not fast enough. They both were beat up pretty badly; Sesshomaru was out numbered.

Several youkai surrounded him; he fought proudly taking out as many as he could. But he too fell to the enemy as he was greatly outnumbered.

The last thing she saw was him drop Tenseiga from his hand and the vision cleared, leaving her alone in the torch lit cave; in the future.

End of Kagome's Vision

'the sword recorded it's owners last breath.' she thought as tears streamed down her face. She looked down at her hand holding the hilt of the pulsing Tenseiga and she then pulled the sword from the pedestal.

**

* * *

**

Beta - kookookitty, double checked by jade rain star.

**To Join my Group go to :: groups dot yahoo dot com / group / Chickefanfic**

**My Fan fiction Site :: inuyoukaifanfiction dot com**


	4. Destiny's Child

'…'Thoughts

"…" Speaking

Youkai - Demon

Youki - Demon energy

Taiyoukai - Great Demon

Haori - Shirt

**Chapter 4  
Destiny's Child**

Tenseiga started pulsing rapidly, a light shot out of the hilt and engulfed her. She had to close her eyes to shield them from the light or risk being blinded.

Too bad she did not see that she was sucked into the sword, nor did she see when the sword hit the cave floor with a clang.

When Kagome opened her eyes again she was no longer in the cave. She was in a large grassy field with varieties of flowers beautifully arranged. There was a waterfall far to her right and a huge tree in the center of the clearing; next to a tree was the shadowed outline of a man standing there.

Kagome could sense the youki aura of a strong youkai and she knew that the source was the man in the shadows. Looking around her in a slight panic, she tried to find something she could use as a weapon.

The swords were no longer with her and all she could find was a long stick. Figuring it was better then nothing she walked over to the branch and picked it up.

Kagome looked at the stick with a helpless expression; it did not make her feel any better. At a loss of what to do next she just stood there, looking as much the lost traveler that she was.

She saw the youkai slowly turn towards her, all she could see was silvery hair high in a ponytail. She could tell he was wearing old fashion armor; she knew he was thousands of years old.

When he seemed to spot her he began to walk towards her in a slow pace. Steps measured and calculated as if trying not to scare her with his speed.

As he made his way towards her from across the field, his hair swayed in the wind like silk was billowing in the breeze. He looked very much the warrior she could tell he was.

The weird thing was, she could swear she recognized him from somewhere, but she could not place him. She was not worried, she just figured it was the hair.

Silver is not a common color. He reminded her of both brothers, he was tall and regal, walked with the confidence of a skilled fighter, his face was a stoic mask, but with soft expressive amber colored eyes.

She stood there stock still thinking one thing, 'This cannot be who I think it is.' She had a pretty good feeling that it was him; Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father. She knew he was dead but something told her it was him or maybe a close relative.

He came to a stop about five feet from her and she was shocked out of her train of thought when she noticed how close he was. For some reason she was not afraid. She took three steps toward the man and waited for him to speak. She sure as hell was not going to be the first.

He regarded her with a soft expression in his eyes. "I have waited long for you child," he said in a soft silky baritone voice. He nodded his head in acknowledgement proving he as a ruler had exceptional manners.

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes, mouth gaping like a fish. When she saw him smile her mouth shut with a snap and she nodded her head in return. "Who are you and what am I doing here?" she asked, trying to use her most polite and respectful voice.

He looked at her with a smile before he began to speak. His voice flowing to her on the breeze, "I, Kagome am known as Inu No Tashio, but my name is Touga; you may call me thus."

'I knew it!' was the only thought going through her head as she asked, "Inu No Tashio, as in Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father?" She watched him nod his head in affirmation. "Excuse me, but aren't you dead?" she paused for a minute before what she asked him stuck in her brain, "Sorry I mean…" she babbled on, "I saw your bones when I was with Inuyasha at your tomb." She was shook out of her babbling by the soft chuckle that made its way to her ears.

He was listening to her babble on about how he was dead. She made quite an amusing sight to see with wide eyes and comical facial expressions he could not help but laugh. "Thank you, I cannot remember the last time I had a good laugh."

She looked at him, a stupefied expression being replaced by annoyance quickly. 'Is he making fun of me? What a jerk. Well I guess I would find it funny to if the situation was different.' "Sorry," she whispered

He smiled softly at her, "No, it is no problem. Yes I am their father, and yes I am deceased. We are in the border of this life and the next." He looked around him and she followed his gaze, "This is what would be considered my paradise. I am stuck here until my destiny is completed and that dear was why I have been waiting for you."

She looked at him with confusion clearly showing on her face. "What do you mean, you have been waiting for me?" she asked keeping eye contact.

"Come, sit with me, and we will talk." he said while walking back the way he came. He heard her footfalls following in step behind him.

The walk was made in silence and when they made it to the tree they sat down. He looked to her, "No matter how strong or how much power you have you still can not escape destiny. We are all merely Destiny's children, some more then most." He looked at her pointedly. "Destiny no matter how you look at it is all just tests. Your journey with the Shikon was just a test to see if you could handle all the death and destruction and still live pure of heart. You're finding my fangs and ending up here talking with me is just another step in fulfilling your destiny. The saying 'Things happen for a reason' is true."

She looked at him while what he said registered in her brain, "What does my destiny have to do with us meeting here?" she asked genuinely interested.

He looked at her through the corner of his eye before answering, "You are here to receive a gift…of sorts. You are the new master of my swords; this means you are destined to receive my power. My son Sesshoumaru was correct in assuming that the master of both swords would receive my power, but he was wrong in the belief that by having the sword he would have my power. He did not know true power also meant strength of person. Because he was so cold hearted he would not have a chance in the mastery of both my swords." He said with a hint of sadness in his eyes while thinking of his eldest son.

"Inuyasha could wield it because I allowed him to, so he could protect the master of the sword until you were ready to take it up. Because it was made with my fang and Youki it acted as a suppressor for the youkai blood his half human soul could not control."

"You will be receiving my power in the physical sense; it will help you in your travels through your destiny. But there is one thing I must tell you…" he said looking at her seriously to make sure she was listening. When he was sure he had her fullest attention he continued, "It is important that you do not search out your friends. Your involvement before it is time could cause irrefutable damage. You will know when it is ok to make yourself known because you will be recognized. Those who do not confront you about whom you are, cannot be told."

"I do feel I should warn you, you will most likely be confronted by my eldest son. He will undoubtedly sense your strength, your power, and he will come in search for it. He is always looking for ways to better himself, so he will search out those who hold the most power to defeat them. You will have Taiyoukai markings so he will ask where you came from. He knows our family is the last of our clan alive; he will assume you are from the mainland," he finished, looking at her to make sure she understood.

She stored the information in memory, "I understand," she said while nodding. "What am I here to complete?" she asked him anxiously.

"You will change what you witnessed. You will save the lives of your friends and my sons and you will rid the world of that new evil," he replied looking off into the distance.

"You mean I have to change the past?" she asked horrified. "But doesn't that mean it will change the future?" she finished worriedly.

He turned to her and made eye contact "The only thing it will change is the fact they may still be alive in your time but that is no guarantee. You are going to be sent back to fix a mistake. They were never meant to die that day and you are going back to make sure they do not."

She kept eye contact, "Ok, I understand what I need to do but won't I have a problem with Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha, for that matter, coming after me because of the swords? Sesshoumaru will, because he wants Tessaiga and Inuyasha because I have his and his brothers' swords. It will cause a lot of questions if I am seen, but what should I do?" she asked in a worried tone. She knew what problems it could cause, especially with Sesshoumaru wanting the sword so badly.

He broke the eye contact as if thinking of an answer, "You will receive my power and therefore you will also receive my knowledge of fighting with and without the sword. You will know how to control your powers because 'the manual' is already in your brain. He will not be able to kill you; if he gets close to harming you badly then Tenseiga will activate to take you away to safety. Now our time is short, I must give you the 'gift'. Once you receive this gift you will be sent back. When you have both swords on your person the swords will do the rest. Now stand," he said while standing from his previous seated position.

She followed his lead and stood. Once she was situated she looked at Touga "What now?" she asks because she had no clue.

Taking a vile from his Haori and lifted it in his outstretched hand awaiting her to take it, he said, "You drink it and you will wake up in the cave already changed."

She looked at the silver vile in his hand and timidly reached for it. Once she had it in her hand she looked at him while uncorking the vile. "Wish me luck," she said with a smile while she drank the concoction. She heard his voice but could not make out what was said before she fell into the blackness of her unconscious mind.

He watched as she disappeared from sight. Relieved that now he had completed his last task and he may finally rest in peace knowing his sons were safe, He walked back into the forest fading from sight.

* * *

Beta - kookookitty, double checked by jade rain star. 

To Join my Group go to :: groups dot yahoo dot com / group / Chickefanfic

My Fan fiction Site :: inuyoukaifanfiction dot com


	5. Return to the Feudal Era

**Chapter 6**

Return to the Feudal Era  


Laying on the cave floor was a women with long silver hair, pointed elfish ears, two pink strips on each side of her face and on her eyelids, in the center of her forehead was a teardrop to signify she is a strong miko and running over the teardrop was two swords crossed together to signify she is the master of the 2 swords of world conquest. Her hands now housed claws and by telling the uncomfortable feeling she was getting from her feet, so were her toenails.

Kagome was still the same height; she still had the same scent just slightly different because she was now youkai; her scent tinged with the alluring scent of power.

She groaned, 'What happened?' she thought while opening her now amber eyes. She was disoriented and she forgot where she was until she noticed the swords, then her memories flew back, everything, the talk with Touga and what he had meant by knowing how to use his powers.

She was slightly dizzy processing all the new information being filed in her brain. It took a few minutes before she could stand straight without wobbling. She bent down to pick up Tenseiga and used her belt as the brothers would an obi and slid the sword in it.

She walked back towards the pedestal and picked up Tessaiga and fastened it to the other side of her belt. Once the swords where in place she was enveloped by a bright blue light much like the bone eaters well, and she disappeared from the cave.

Once the light died down she was no longer in the cave, she was in the very familiar area of the bone eaters well. 'How ironic.' was the first thing she thought before, 'Hey maybe the well will work… then I can get supplies because I have no money.' she thought while turning towards the well.

When she reached the Bone Eaters Well she leaped over the edge. She was disappointed when she landed gracefully on the bottom without the blue lights. She looked up and saw the blue sky and sighed audibly before jumping out of the well. 'Now what?' was all she could think because she had no idea where to go from there.

She was well aware that her clothes would be enough to tell anyone who knew her that she was there. 'I have to find a kimono if I'm to blend in.' She sent out her senses to make sure her friends were not in the village, 'Good they're not here. Maybe I can talk to someone about buying some clothes from this era or at least get something to change into… I would even settle for miko garb.' she thought while jumping to the trees to make it to the village faster.

When she reached the hill that was at the outskirts of the village she could see all the villagers going about their day. She knew she had to be careful because villagers were afraid of youkai. Walking down the hill towards the village she saw old Kaede walk out of the hut with her bow and quiver of arrows, awaiting her arrival.

Kaede was in her hut when she felt a strong youki aura in Inuyasha's forest. She did not start to get worried until she was sure it was heading for them. She walked out of her hut in time to see a silver haired inu-youkai walking down the hill. When the youkai came to a stop she looked at the onna-youkai. "Can I help you with something? Is there a reason you visit this village?" she asked trying to have as much courage as she could muster in her old bones.

The onna-youkai looked at Kaede with a soft happy expression "Hello Lady Kaede. I am a Miko-Youkai and I am in need of a change of clothes." Kagome said gesturing toward her attire, "I was wondering if I could bother you for a spare as I have no money but I can work for it to pay the debt." She asked as politely as possible without sounding to familiar with her.

Kaede looked at the youkai, "Miko-youkai you say. I have never in my long life met a miko-youkai. How was it that you did not purify your own youkai blood upon birth?" she asked, curiously watching the youkai fidget slightly.

"Well, I was not born youkai, nor did I sell my soul like Onigumo. I cannot go into detail, I am sorry. But I was born a human miko." she told her honestly.

Kaede looked at the onna-youkai's face then her clothes, at that moment she knew who it was. "Yes I can supply with one of my spare Miko garbs. They were made for you anyway… Kagome." she said looking the youkai in the eye.

When Kagome heard Kaede's speech then her name, her eyes widened her breath hitched 'Shit!' was all she thought before she quickly and quietly said, "Kaede no one can know I am back. I am under strict rules when it comes to that. If they find out too soon then it can interfere with why I am here. I was sent to save their lives; they die in battle a few months from now."

"I need to stay away from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru; they cannot see their swords, seeing it would raise too many questions. In my time I found a cave that housed the swords, when I pulled them I was made the master of the two swords of conquest."

"I was given the power of Inu-No-Tashio himself to help with this journey I must take. So it is important you never tell anyone who I am or that I came here at all. It is important!" her serious tone implied grave importance.

Kaede looked at Kagome with understanding and compassion. 'Will this child ever have a life that is not filled with dangerous task after dangerous task?' she thought to herself while she said, "I understand Kagome. I will not say a word. Now come in have some soup and take a few things to help with your travels." She moved the shoji screen aside to enter her hut, Kagome followed closely after.

Taking a seat aside the fire pit Kaede looked at Kagome, "How have you been child? Tis had been a long time, 10 years to be exact. These old bones did not think I was ever going to get to see you again."

Kagome looked at Kaede making eye contact, "I finished school, majored in history. I was called to an excavation where they found miko bones. After I saw them, I decided to take a walk up the mountains. That was when I sensed a barrier. I broke the barrier and I found a cave with Tessaiga and Tenseiga in a pedestal."

"At this point I knew what the swords being there together meant." she broke eye contact and looked at her hands in her lap, "That meant they were gone." She looked back to Kaede, "I did not want to leave them there to be found by some human who would never know what good was done or what sacrifices were made by the previous owners of those swords, so I decided the best thing to do was to take the swords and keep them safe."

"When I pulled the swords I was made into what I am now, because I am the true master of the swords, or that's what Inuyasha's father told me. Then I appeared near the well… which doesn't work by the way." she finished with a pout.

Kaede looked at the girl she had grown to love as a granddaughter, "Well, that was an interesting story. You said you spoke with Inu No Tashio!?" she asked genuinely curious.

Kagome smiled, she knew Kaede loved to hear stories of people's adventures, "Yes I did. He was the perfect combination of both brothers. He had the silver hair and amber eyes, he was tall and regal like Sesshomaru, he had soft and caring eyes like Inuyasha, he was well mannered proving his status as a ruler. He was an incredible youkai. And I was honored to meet someone like him." she explained, adoration clear in her voice and facial expressions.

"Well he does sound as great as legend paints him to be" Kaede replied tending to the fire she was using to heat her soup.

"Well I really need those clothes and I need to leave because I can't be here when they get back." she said with glazed eyes and a sad facial expression. She watched as Kaede stood and walked to a chest in the far end of her hut.

Kaede opened the chest and removed two changes of clothes and an informal kimono. She walked back to Kagome, knelt beside her and placed the clothes on the floor in front of them. "There are two Miko's garb and a plain Kimono. I am sure the kimono will have its uses, when you do not want to wear the Miko's clothes." the old women said.

Kagome looked at the women she thought of as a grandmother with tears brimming in her eyes. "Kaede what would I do without you? I have to do this alone. I can't tell anyone, that point was made clear. I was told I can only confirm not inform, if they cannot tell who I am, I cannot enlighten them. I have to make this journey myself, by myself." she said breaking down into tears.

Kaede watched the sadden girl. "I know this is going to be difficult child, but I believe you can do it. You are smart Kagome. If anyone can do this, it is you." she said with encouragement.

Kagome smiled a small smile. 'She is right, I can do It.' she thought with newfound determination. "You're right Kaede-sama. I can do this, thank you so much for reminding me. I must go before anyone returns. Thank you again and see ya 'round!" Kagome said in calm determination while standing from her seat on the floor, then walking to the door, with a fast wave she was gone. Going head first and eyes wide open to her destiny.

-----  
http://groups. 


	6. My New Neko

**Chapter 7**

My new Neko.  


Traveling east she kept to the forest away from villages, she now understood why Inuyasha hated villages, 'They stink!' she thought.

The day was rather uneventful until the sun started to set. While walking through the forest she heard a noise, she knew that someone was fighting nearby. Kagome was not the type of person who could walk away from someone who may be in need, so she quickly ran in the direction she heard the fight coming from.

She came upon a clearing, there were four youkai fighting. Three oni were fighting one nekomata youki. The three oni where surrounding the transformed neko. The neko was the opposite coloring of Kerira, where she was while this nekomata was black; where Kerira was black this one was white.

Kagome watched from behind the tree as the oni made to attack. Without thinking, and driven by the need to protect something that so reminded her of a friend, she jumped in the mists of the fight, startling all present.

"Female, what do you think you are doing?" asked an oni with the blue skin.

Kagome looked at him, "I will not allow you to harm this neko. Leave with your lives now or be relieved of your lives... Matters not to me." she stated in complete confidence as her hands inched toward her sword Tessaiga.

The oni with the green skin laughed, "You think a female youkai can handle three males of our size!?" he asked in amusement as they circled the girl and neko.

"I do not think… I know." was all she said before unsheathing her sword. The sword transformed as she unsheathed it. That was when the first oni that spoke charged her with claws extended to a deadly length. She wasted no time in decapitating it, her soft and lilting voice rang out in the clearing, "Kaze no Kizu!" Three yellow blades of energy hit the oni killing it on contact. The remaining two oni watched in horrific awe, they had never seen a female so powerful. While she was attacking the first they fled leaving her and the neko behind.

Once the oni was dead she turned toward the neko, knowing the other two oni had retreated. "Hello there! Are you ok?" she asked kneeling to the now untransformed neko.

The neko looked up at her and mewled.

Kagome smiled, "Good." Looking at the cat her fingers itched to touch it, 'She is in need of a good grooming.' she thought forlornly. Getting back on her feet she turned to walk away and looking back over her shoulder. "I must be going now. Be more careful next time." she said to the neko with a smile.

The neko looked at the Inu youkai's retreating back and started to follow her.

Kagome noticed she now had a follower, she turned to the neko. "Did you want to come with me?"

The neko mewled in response and walked to her side.

Kagome giggled, "I could always use a friend. Traveling alone can be... lonely. Come!" she said holding out her arms for the neko to jump into.

The neko regarded her open arms as a clear invitation. After only a moments hesitation she jumped in her waiting arms. Settling herself in Kagome's arms she mewled her appreciation.

When the neko jumped in her arms Kagome got a good sniff of the wild cat that was in desperate need of a bath, 'You need a bath, and a good cut.' she thought to herself before telling the neko as much, "If you will travel with me then you need a bath and a trim."

The neko looked at her with a head tilt then playfully batted at her hair.

Sitting by the fire at her makeshift camp Kagome looked at the neko, "You need a name. I can't go around calling you neko all the time."

The neko looked at Kagome expectedly.

Tapping her index finger to her chin lightly she said, "How about Lasair? (Flame) You are a fire cat youkai after all. I had a good friend who looked like you almost. I mean you both are black and white but different places. Her name is Kerira. She is the companion and pet to my sister-friend Sango the taijiya (youkai slayer)." She finished with a smile while thinking of all the wonderful memories they had together.

The smile turned to a frown when she thought about what will happen if she fails. How all those here she loves might die in a bloody battle. Most importantly she had no idea where to go from there.

'How will I find a new evil I know nothing of?'

For all she knew she could be heading in the opposite direction of this evil and she would not hear anything about it until it was too late. The villages she would pass could know nothing about it. In the beginning of the shard hunt they passed villages who knew nothing of Naraku. How would she know where to look?

'If I can't tell my friends who I am; then how can I meet enough new people and youkai to learn anything?'

'If I learned anything while hunting the shards and Naraku; it was to 'know thine enemy as you know thyself... Or something like that.' To know how to defeat them you have to know their weaknesses, like Naraku and his human heart. That was his weakness most of all, but not like he thought.'

'He thought that having the emotions he did from his human heart made him weak. But that was not the case.'

'His weakness was that the youkai Naraku who took over Onigumo was sadistically evil, but not immortal.'

'He was a spider youkai of no power; he could not take a human form like stronger youkai can. This is why he lied to the bandit. The moment he took over the bandit's body he was destined to die by my arrow.'

'What clues do I know to look for; and would I know when I found them?'

With Naraku it was the jewel, what is this new evil after? What are his goals, and how can I keep him from it?

She stayed awake thinking almost the whole night about the same questions and answers, but still don't know where to start. Racking her brain for an answer that kept being allusive: Where will she go from here? She is youkai now so talking to humans will be hard. Youkai don't really pay attention to the actions of other youkai unless they interfere with their lives. It was then she had a thought, 'Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's old brother is the lord of the west or something? Isn't it his job to find out if his lands and those that reside on it are safe and following the laws they set for them? Wouldn't he know if there was a mass murderer in Japan; or at least in his territory?' as she thought about those things, a plan started to formulate.

Now she knew where to begin

Kaze no Kizu Wind Scar  
Nekomata mythical two-tailed monster cat  
Neko cat  
Jeffrey's Japanese - English Dictionary   
http://dict.regex.info/cgi-bin/j-e/dict

http://groups. 


	7. Welcome To the East

**Chapter 8**

Welcome to the East

Walking through the forest with Lasair she follows her nose to the nearest demon settlement. Their she may be able to pick up supplies to finish her travel to the Eastern Palace.

She has never visited a demon settlement so she was not sure what to expect, when she got their. This was most certainly not it. I could not have thought that demon villages could be better then the best human village.

In the center of the village was a large fountain where the villagers gather their drinking water. Their where many shops with customers coming and going. The huts scattered about the village where well made.

She knew it was now or never, she went behind a tree and began to change into her Kimono. Head held high she marched into the village.

The demons of the village stared at the beautiful silver haired Inu demoness and her neko pet. They have never seen a female with so much power, her aura screams of strength, and death to those that cross her. Walking through the center head high and confidence rolling off her in waves.

A piece of her memory told her if she acted important they will believe she is.

The unmated males stared with openness at her. She was everything a male could ask for, she was strong and would bear a strong pup. The swords at her side said she was a warrior. The confidence in her walk told them she was a leader of some kind. And the neko walking at her side with complete trust in her mistresses strength.

Kagome notices as walking through the village that she was getting lustful glances from the village men; but she paid them no mind. She walked past like they were not their, all the while thinking 'I can do this' confidently. Evidently having the powers of Inu No Tashio makes a person confident in themselves.

Walking through the town she spots a little boy carrying a bucket of water. She walks up to the boy "Where is the Jeweler." she asked while running a hand through her hair looking down at the cowering boy, while all she wanted to do was coddle him and tell him not to be scared of her. 'act like the you're the shit is hard' she pouted inwardly.

The boy looked up to her nervously "Th- The Jew-Jewelers a-are 2 huts d-down." the boy stuttered nervously Then she scampered away.

She watched the boy pretty much run away after he answered her. She looked in the direction he pointed and seen the hut he was speaking of. Walking towards the hut she moved the shoji screen out of the way and entered the jewelers hut.

The hut was pretty big their was a Tiger demon on the other side of the counter she figured was the jeweler. She walked clear across the hut to the tiger demon. When she reached the counter the demon turned to her.

The tiger demon had blonde hair, ice blue eyes with 2 paw mark under his right eye. He was tall with a muscular frame. He looked at Kagome "May I help you with something?" he asked the demoness.

Kagome lifted her hands and took off a gold chain and a silver chain that she was given for a gift from her friends 'I hate to give it up but I need the money' she thought while putting the necklaces on the counter. "I wish to sell these. This one is a gold chain" she said pointing to the gold chain "and this one is silver. How much can I get for them." she said while pointing to the silver one. "These are foreign, you will never see anther one like it. It is one of a kind.

The Tiger demon looked at the necklaces to make sure it was in fact gold and silver. He seemed satisfied with what he found because he began to speak "I will give you 2 god pieces and 5 silver ones. I feel that is a fair deal for your necklaces."

Kagome was surprised she was expecting less 'I guess the way it is made is what they would call here by an expert because it is not covered in bents from shaping.' she nods her head in acceptance of the price "make sure you get a good price for those. I meant it when I said these are the only ones of their kind." I said while taking the money from him. Before I walked out I turned "Do you know of where I can find a Kimono shop. And I also need my neko pet to get her fur trimmed."

The demon thought for a moment before answering "the best tailor in this village can be found at the geisha house. He name is Kina, she can also send you to get your neko trimmed." he replied.

Walking to the crummiest part of the village she knew the geisha spot would be 'geisha house huh?' she thought while walking in the geisha house.

She did not make it but 2 feet in the door when she was approached by a panther demoness wearing geisha makeup. "can I help you? I own this geisha house." the geisha asked looked at the beautiful Inu demoness.

Kagome regarded her with a slight nod "I am here looking for Kina, I am in need to see the tailor I was told she could be found here." she said while looking at the panther demoness. She may be a demoness now, but that don't matter she still don't trust them.

The geisha looked disappointed when she nodded and turned to walk to a long table with 4 males and 5 geisha sit. She walks to the geisha sitting next to the demon in the center of the table "Kina you have a customer here. She said she is in need of a tailor and was sent to you." the panther demoness said in a low bow.

The table seemed to stop its talk to look at the new person at the door. The male in the center of the table looked up to see the most beautiful demoness he has ever laid eyes on. He looks at the geisha bowing on the floor "who is that demoness. I would like to have that geisha sent here." he said with a wave of his hand.

The panther demoness looked nervously at the male "she is not a geisha Milord. She is here for a Kimono" she said not daring to look him in the eye.

The demon looked at the Inu demoness by the shoji screen 'not a geisha. To bad she is beautiful' he thought while finally noticing she has swords with her "ah I see the weapons say she is a warrior, but never had I seen a warrior so beautiful before." he thought aloud. After a few moments contemplation he turned to Kina "Go, you may take care of your customer." he waves a hand of dismissal. While Kina gets up and walks to the demoness.

"hello can I be of service" Kina asked the Inu Demoness.

Kagome looked at the fox demon Kina "Yes I am in need of a nice Kimono I was told you were the person I wanted to speak to about this." Kagome said standing lax but alert.

"Yes right this way please" Kina stated and started to walk down the hallway to her right, then up a flight of stairs. She walks through the door at the top of the stairs. "I Just need to take your measurements." she stated waving her hands in front of her telling Kagome to undress.

Complying she takes the Kimono off and folds it placing it on a table to her right.

Kina looks at Kagome with a weird look. Kagome looks down to see what the look was about then it hit her 'she has never seen a bra before or panties. She must wonder what they are.' she thought herself.

"What is that called you are wearing?" Kina asked while taking her measurements.

Kagome sighed 'I knew she would ask.' she thought "this" pointing to her bra "is a bra. Is hold and supports your breast so they stay….perky. And this" she said pointing to her panties "this is underwear. It serves the same function of a loincloth but made for the female body. They are foreign." she added the last part quickly.

Kina nods in understanding 'that is a good idea for undergarments. Especially for geisha's, the males will find it arousing to have so little cloths but be covered all the same.' she thought to herself before asking "do you think I can see them? I will give you your kimono free if you all me to copy the pattern." she stated in a business like tone.

Kagome was going thought the options in her head 'well a free kimono just to let someone trace my underwear. Good deal' "ok, I can also give you another I will have to draw it. When you cute the back side for the underwear make 2 so I can give you the pattern for another type that I am sure your customers would appreciate. For another Kimono. Which 1 thing that must be promised. You must never give away the patterns" she finished looking sternly at Kina.

"Of Coarse Lady?" Kina asked actually curious of her name while walking to a closet with that held Kagome's size.

"Kagome just Kagome." she said to Kina while watching her retrieve a few different kimono's and putting them on the table for her to go through. She walks to the table with the kimono's and picks out 2 she likes 1 was a formal kimono, it was pink with a black dragon curling around the bottom. The second was a fighting Kimono it was black with pink Sakura blossoms on the collar and sleeves. "I will take these two. I will put on the fighting kimono then give you the undergarments to make your patterns." she stated while walking behind a screen to change.

Once changed she walked out from behind the screen and hands her undergarments to Kina which she excepts. After about 15 minutes the undergarments where returned to her and she went to put them back on. "now let me see the second copy you made of the back side of the underwear." she said holding a hand to except the piece Kina would give her.

Putting the piece back down she reached for an in pen. She traced the outlines to make a thong and handed it back to Kina to cut.

Kina looked at the pattern with a raised brow. 'what is this suppose to be'

Kagome giggled slightly she could almost see what she was thinking "that is called a thong. It exposed your butt cheeks" she said with her cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment from having to explain it. "where the thong was made its purpose is to excite the male species. And it works pretty well with a matching lace bra. Black would be the best color." she explained in a matter of fact tone.

Kina nods in understanding. She could understand why that would excite males easily. It was a brilliant idea. "thank you Kagome-sama. Will that be all?" she asked about ready to end the business deal.

"No I just need to ask wear to you think I can find a groomer for my pet Neko. She was wild when I found her and refuses to leave my side because I saved her from 3 oni's. so I figure if I will keep her mind as well make sure she is well taken care off. And she needs a trim to tame her wild fur." Kagome said with a shrug when she noticed the women's look.

"No there are none around this area the best I can say is was and brush her. I am assuming you are speaking of the twin tail I saw waiting outside the door" she saw Kagome nod "well you then twin tails fur does not over grow. You just need to wash and brush dry to have her groomed well enough." she stated walking to a draw and opening it. She pulled out a brush and held it out for Kagome to except.

Kagome looked at the offering "thank you Kina. I must be going now I have things I need to start heading towards. Good day." she said while strapping her swords back to their rightful place. Then following Kina back down the stairs.

"Good day Kagome-sama" Kina said while walking by the door.

"Thank you Kina" Kagome replied walking out the shoji screen to meet up with her neko.

Kina walked back over to the table she was seated at before when the male in the center called her to sit next to him again, she complied happily. He looked at her for a moment then leaned in to ask "Kina who was that demoness?" he asked waving in the direction Kagome was in.

"her name is Kagome Milord. I think she may be foreign she had cloths I have never seen." Kina answered truthfully.

The demon lord looked towards the door for a moment in silent contemplation "do you know where she is heading?" he asked in hush tones. When she shook her head no he decide he would ask her himself. Finishing his sake he got up from the table and exited the geisha house with 3 demons in tow. 2 were guards and one was a servant.

Once outside he took a sniff of the air to figure in which direction she traveled. Once he found her scent he followed it out of the village.

Kagome left the village in search of a spring or lake to bath Lasair. Once she found a creek she turned to the transformed Neko "go head transform to your smaller state so I can wash you and brush you." Kagome told the neko in a tone that said _there was no room for arguments_. the neko complied.

15 minutes later Lasair was washed and brushed. Now she looked as cute as Kerira, and she patted herself on the back for a job well done. "Come we have a few more hours of daylight" Kagome said to Lasair before turning and walking back into the forest.

She walked for about 5 minutes when she realized someone with a 3 strong and 1 not so strong demonic aura were heading her way and fast. She readied herself for battle incase it was a threat and waited for them to arrive.

It was then she saw a demon with long black hair and a black tail. She could tell by his scent he was a fox demon. He walked leisurely towards Kagome arrogance showing in his walking he stopped a few steps away from her as this 2 guards each took a spot to his side and his servant to his back. "Hello my dear, what is your name?" he cooed to her.

His slurred sake infected voice made it's way to her ear 'great he's drunk.' was all she thought before she answered "I am Kagome" she replied with a slight bow "and you are?" she asked in innocent curiosity.

She watched as the demon smiled before he answered "I my dear am called Lord Taski Of the Eastern Lands" he replied with a slight nod from his head.

Kagome looked at he eastern lord "you are the Lord of the Eastern Lands?" she asked just to be sure.

"Yes" was his one word response.

"That is good news, I was on my way to your domain. I wished to discuss a matter with you." she said straightening her back to look as serous as she could at the moment.

"Well you have found me, what was you wish to…discuss with me?" he asked using his best _bedroom voice_ which did not go unnoticed by her.

Kagome looked at the demon and knew it was going to be a long night. With a sigh she started "I am looking for a demon. I know not his name, just that he travels Japan killing demons, hanyou's, and humans alike. I wanted to ask if this demon has been on your lands. I was sent here to kill it." she finished looking deathly serous her aura flashing with rage as she talked about the demon what will kill those she holds dear to her heart.

Lord Taski listened to the women speak and when her aura flare with her building rage he caught a glimpse of the power she holds. 'she will bare strong heirs' the lord thought. The Eastern Lord was an unmated Lord that had no heir. He did not mate because he found none that tempted him enough. They were all to weak, he wanted his heir to be powerful. 'with this demoness they will be' he thought to himself while imagining thrusting into her with reckless abandonment. "This demon you speak of, I have heard nothing in the sort. So it could mean he has not went this way yet." he told her truthfully.

Kagome looked crestfallen 'apparently I went in the wrong direction.' was he sullen thought as the "thanked" the lord and tried to excuse her self. He was having none of that.

When he heard her try to excuse herself he ordered his guards to capture her. He knew she would not come willingly, but he did not care.

Kagome began to walk when she felt arms grab her to hold her still. She turns to look at Lord Taski "what is the meaning of this?" she hissed through clenched teeth thoroughly pissed off.

The lord just walked to her and calmly said "You will be my mate. I need an heir, and you will provide me with strong ones." he said in a tone that said he would not take no for an answer.

Kagome has heard enough 'what is it with males and making that decision for me?' she thought with her face turning red from anger "Let me go and I wont kill you" she said in a dangerously low tone.

The Lord just laughed "Kill me? You think you can kill the Lord of the Eastern Lands?" he asked amused.

"I don't think I know" she said with a smirk while her memory told her how to handle this situation best.

"How can you kill me when my guards have you immobile?" he asked smugly, so sure of himself. And that was his first mistake. _Never underestimate your opponent_

Before he could blink she was out of the guards grasp with them on the floor unsheathing her sword. She took no time or pity on the demon, she saw no one was behind him anymore. The servant was now hiding. Kagome swings the sword in an arch "Wind Scar" she yelled the attack strengthen from the power of her anger. When the light died their was nothing left. He was ripped apart by the wind scar then purified by her powers.

Re-sheathing her sword she turned to walk away leaving all those alive behind, her neko followed closely after her. It was that moment the servant came out running from behind the tree stopping in front of her bowing on hands and knees "Tell me Mistress what do you wish of this Asiko?"

Kagome looked at the girl in puzzlement "why call me Mistress? I am not your Mistress." she stated annoyed tone.

The servant look at Kagome with wide eyes "You are the new Lady of the Eastern Lands. You killed the Lord, he had no heir no second in line for the throne. It is yours now milady." the servant said.

Kagome looked at the servant shock clear on her features "What do you mean I am the new Lady. I cant I have responsibilities I need to handle." she told the servant.

The servants face fell sullen "If you do not claim your rightful space then the Eastern lands will fall into war. Many innocents will die" Asiko stated.

It was then another memory told him that what she said was truth 'SHIT' she thought while also remembering if she becomes the new ruler then she can have access to contact the other demon lords, to find out about this demon. 'at least one good thing comes from this' she thought ruefully. "Ok Asiko, you are to just lead the way to the palace." she said noticing the guards starting to wake up.

Kagome turned to the guards "I am the new Lady of the Eastern Lands. Will You serve me?" she asked in an authorities tone.

The guards looked at her then to the area their lord was in and seen a smudge mark on the grass and cringed. there is nothing left of their lord to bury, she is so powerful she destroyed his whole body before he could even harm her. 'who is this women' was both their thoughts as they got on their knee "Yes Lady we will" they said in unison.

"Good we go to the palace. I have business to attend to." was the last thing she said to them before walking in the direction the servant told her to.

http://groups. 


	8. New Lady of the Eastern Lands is made

**Chapter 9 **

New Lady Of the Eastern Lands Is Made.

They arrived at the eastern palace at mid day. The palace grounds was surrounded by a tall gate with 2 guards standing by the door.

When we walked up to the door the 2 guards at the door looked to the 2 guards she had with her. The guard on my left stepped forward "Kneel before the New Lady of the Eastern Lands you fool." he spat at the now dumbfounded guards at the door.

The guards both kneeled begging their pardons. One of the guards looked up "Beg our pardon Milady, but where is the Lord?" he asked while the other guard picked up his head to listen.

Kagome's mind told her not to show any emotion or be considered weak. "Dead" she replied coolly. The look of shock on the guards told her they were not done questioning her.

"how" the other guard asked.

Kagome looked at the other guard impassively "Your lord tried to force me into mating him, and I was forced to show him the errors of his ways. One as weak as him could never hope to be a mate to one such as myself."

The guards looked at her in shock they were both thinking the same thing 'this female killed our lord?'

Kagome looked at them on their knees "Rise, and allow me entrance into my palace"

The guards looked at her conflicted with what to do "we can't my lady. We have no proof you did indeed kill our lord. We can not allow you entrance." the guard stated getting into battle stance.

The guard on Kagome's right stepped forward "we were their what she says is truth."

Before he could continue Kagome interrupted "Enough guard" she raised her hand to stile the guard and he stepped to the side of her. "you wish for proof, but I am sorry to inform you that there is nothing but a smudge mark on the grass as proof of his death. If you wish to follow him so be it." she said unsheathing her sword tetsusaiga as it transforms in her hand.

The door guards moved to attack her. Which a single swing of her blade they were killed and the door blown to splinters. The noise alerted the palace guards to the fight at the gates. Kagome steps through the door already surrounded by the palace guards.

A dragon demon stepped forward dressed in what looked like a generals outfit "what do you want with the palace of the Eastern Lord Taski?" the general demanded.

Kagome looked at him then turned to her servant "Asiko, prepare me a room for tonight. Then come see me when it is complete for your next orders" Kagome said waving a hand of dismissal to her servant.

Asiko bowed to her new lady "yes Milady" she said while she scurried away to do as she was bid.

Her 2 guards stood one each side of her kneeled to their general "General Riko, This is Lady Kagome The new Lady of the Eastern Lands. She killed the lord singled handed when he attempted to force mate her. By that right alone she is the new Lady of these lands."

The general listened to his men speak 'A female killed the lord? How could a female ever hope to have the strength and power to kill a Taiyoukai of his stature?' "Rise men." he said as he watched them rise he looked at both them, then Kagome back to the men "You have seen this?" he asked a little skeptical.

The generals nodded "Yes sir we did. She decapitated us within mere seconds our lord was dead. We are only alive now because she did not wish to kill us.

She warned the lord to leave her be or she would kill him. But he did not. He laughed in her face then tried to rape her. Then she obliterated him. Their was nothing left of him to bring and bury sir."

The general nodded understanding then asked "what of the gates" he asked.

Kagome looked at him her mask of indifference firmly settled on her face 'thank you Sesshomaru, it is your fault I am so good. All those camp nights imitating you came in handy.' she thought to herself before answering "the guards at the door were foolish enough to not allow me entrance into the palace. The door just got in the way of me teaching them a fatal lesson they will never forget." she said waving her hand like it was no big deal.

The general looked at her anger clear on his face "you killed my guards for doing their job?" he said in a dangerously low tone.

Kagome looked at the obviously angered general "yes I killed them. I was aware they were just doing their jobs, which is why they will not stay dead. They had to be taught a lesson to listen when their lady speaks."

"what do you mean 'will not stay dead'" the general asked obviously confused.

Kagome sighed lifting a hand that clearly said watch. She unsheathed Tenseiga it pulsed to life in her hand. She then walked to the fallen guards. She looked upon the pall bearers of the underworld and cut clear through them. Repeating this action for the second fallen guard.

After a few moments they raised to their feet again stunned.

The general watched his men being resurrected. To him he just saw her swing at air but a few moments later the men were alive. He looked at his new lady in awe.

Kagome turned back to the general "I can bring death or life to whom I choose. This choice is yours do you pledge your loyalty to the new Lady of the Eastern Lands?" she asked standing regal and confident.

The general did not need to be told twice 'with a lady this strong the Eastern lands will prosper' he thought while getting to his knees before his new mistress "I General Riko pledge my life and loyalty to the new Lady of the Eastern Lands Lady Kagome." when he completed his vow the solders fell inline all kneeling before the new Lady.

http://groups.


	9. The List

'…'Thoughts  
"…" Speaking  
actions  
_**Italics and bold - Writings**  
Italics - flashbacks_

Youkai - Demon  
yokai's - Demon energy  
Houshi - Monk  
Taijiya - Demon Slayer

:: Tessaiga Sword talk::

**Chapter 10  
The List**

Sitting behind a low wooden desk on a cushion she knew to be the old lord's. Kagome sat with and ink quill in her hand glaring at the parchment like it was her arch nemesis.

When she arrived in the study she knew it would be difficult organizing this room. Papers where strewn about everywhere and the books on the selves needed a good dusting, apparently the old lord did not read. The desk where she now sat at was covered in papers. She knew it would take forever to catch up, and time was something she did not have enough of.

She knew she had a lot to do in order to establish herself as the Lady of these lands. She figured making a list of the most important things to do would be the easiest way to organize and get done quickly. That was how the glaring all started. She was racking her brain trying to decide what was most important to put as number one.

She knew what had to be done and how to do it, but she was at a loss as to where to start. She knew it had to be done, and fast.

She knew rumors of the lord's death could cause problems with the neighboring lords, and those who aspired to become the new lord themselves. This she could not allow to happen, the lives of her friends were on the line. Even the life of a once enemy who had saved her life on more then one occasion. Now was her chance to repay her debt. So with that thought she began her 'to do list'.

'To Do' List :

1) Write a letter to the neighboring Lords informing them of Lord Taski's demise. And introduce myself as his successor. I will have to meet them…

Immediately after writing it down she realized the implications of what she had to do. She just hoped that Sesshomaru did not recognize her when they finally met. Now instead of glaring at the whole parchment paper she was glaring at a single line 'I will have to meet them'. With a sigh of resignation she began to write down the next thing on her 'to do list'.

2) Get the palace under total control. Guard posts, army, etc.

'I need to make sure the guards stationed in my new palace are trustworthy and loyal.' Treason was not something she wanted to deal, there was too much going on as is.

3) Make it known to the people of the Eastern Lands that they have a new ruler.

If I expect people to follow me they must first know of me. 'I have a few good ideas that will help in this department.' Kagome thought.

4) Secure the Lands from threats to my rule.

'I need to patrol the lands to make sure no mindless youkai was terrorizing any of the villages in the Eastern Lands.' Kagome thought after she wrote that line.

5) Observe the quality of fighters I have at hand, and train them if need be.

'I have to go to the training dojo and observe the training of the warriors to make sure they are capable of fighting and protecting themselves. Also I need to group them according to skill, etc.' she thought whilst writing number 5.

6) Find out the inner workings of the palace. Servants, cooks, etc.

'I need to make sure the 'cabinets' are full. We could not deal with the possibility of the peopling starving, if the source of the food dwindled in the middle of a blizzard or something.' she thought with boredom.

7) Get this damn palace scrubbed clean of Taski's scent. (order servants to do it)

'His scent is offensive to me.' she thought with a groan

8) Go through what ever paper work I can find to see how he was faring with the lands. To see if there is anything that needs attention immediately.

'I need to find out how behind he was in his 'lordly' work, so I can start on the next task.' she thought irately.

9) Have new kimonos made. So I will also need to talk to my tailor.

As a woman of royal stature I must dress the part. This she knew all to well.

10) Learn the layout of the palace.

'I need to make sure no one can sneak up on me during my private time. Secret passages I don't know about could prove a disadvantage to me.' she thought with a sigh.

11) Have a stiff drink when all this is done.

When she finished jotting down her list she began to think about how she would have to meet the other lords 'I am happy I am a good actress. All those years of acting for my friends in the modern age will actually pay off in the end.'

Stifling a yawn she began her letter to the other Lords. 


	10. Asiko's New Position

'…'Thoughts  
"…" Speaking  
actions  
_**Italics and bold - Writings**  
Italics - flashbacks_

Youkai - Demon  
yokai's - Demon energy  
Houshi - Monk  
Taijiya - Demon Slayer

:: Tessaiga Sword talk::

**Chapter 11  
Asiko's New Position**

Kagome sat, still trying to find the correct way to word her letter to the lords. She felt like ripping her hair out, it was frustrating to say the least. She needed to be careful what she wrote, she also needed to sound intelligent, usually not a problem considering she had a more advanced education than any of the other lords. She also had her knowledge of the future and her knowledge from Inu Tashio.

She should be confident with her knowledge, but confidence was not a word in Kagome's vocabulary. That small fact could prove a problem, good thing she was an excellent actress.

Looking down at the clean parchment she decided to write to the Northern Lord first.

Lord Of the Northern Lands,

She looks at the greeting while debating on were to start the letter. Deciding to start from the beginning she began her next line in the letter to the Northern Lord.

It is my responsibility to inform you of Lord Taski's demise.

Tapping the end of the quill against her bottom lip she continued.

He met his end while in battle. The details are not important but will be explained if necessary during the meeting of all the Lords and Ladies, for the introduction of the new Lady of the Eastern Lands.

Gently biting her bottom lip she thought about when the meeting should take place and where.

You are cordially invited to this meeting which will be held at the Eastern Palace the second full moon from this day. This shall allow ample time for your arrival to the Eastern Lands. The meeting will commence the morning after the arrival of all the remaining Lords and Ladies.

Reading over what she had written so far she nodded her head in satisfaction and began her sign-off of the letter.

May all the Kami be with you,  
Lady Kagome of the Eastern Lands

She wrote two other letters only changing the greeting to suit whomever it would go. Sealing each letter with a Eastern Lands seal.

She called for Asiko to come to the study via a mental link. A few moments later a knock could be heard. "Enter." Kagome said in an even tone.

Asiko was in the old Lord's chambers cleaning when she received the call from the mental link Kagome sent. 'I hope I did not do something wrong.' she thought nervously while she stopped what she was doing and ordered another to finish. She went to the study as fast as she could, knelt then knocked.

Kagome watched Asiko walk timidly into the study. She felt bad for her. 'Poor thing I must have scared her.' she thought while keeping her face indifferent. "Asiko send a messenger to the study to see me right away. Once you retrieved the messenger return here." Kagome said waving a hand of dismissal at the servant.

Asiko bowed low to her Lady. "As you wish Milady." she said as she scurried out do to as her mistress wished.

Fifteen minutes later Asiko and a falcon youkai entered the study. "Milady this is Kaman the messenger." Asiko stated to Kagome.

Kagome looked at Kaman. "Kaman I want these delivered to the Lords of the North, South, and West. Do not dally I want you to return as soon as possible." Kagome stated while handing the letters to the falcon. "Pack whatever previsions are needed to make your journey. You may leave now."

Once the messenger left Kagome turned back to Asiko. "Sit Asiko there are things I wish to discuss with you." she said motioning to a seat in front of the desk. Kagome watched Asiko take the seat she specified and fidget nervously. "Now what I wish to discuss with you is your position within the Eastern palace. What are your duties here?" she asked looking at the servant.

Asiko took a calming breath before answering her mistress. "I am a servant of no high place within the palace. My duties consist of mainly cleaning the dinning area, guest rooms, courtyard, and any other common living spaces." she answered while looking at the desk submissively. It was an honor to be bid to clean her mistress' room; it is a job for only the most trusted of servants. Usually it goes to those within the palace the longest. She hoped her new mistress would not regret asking her to clean her room; she was doing her best to make it satisfactory. The chance the new lady gave her to prove her worth was not one that servants see very often. Now it looks like she will be taken off that task and it was depressing.

Kagome looked at the sullen form of the servant. "Ok Asiko, this is important you must listen closely because I am not one for repeating myself understood?" Kagome asked looking at the servant.

Once she was sure she had her attention Kagome continued, "Do you know how to read and write?" it was an important question if she was to do the job she was to be assigned. Kagome sighed as she watched the girl shake her head.

Asiko shook her head then said "I can only read a little. Servants are not taught to read or write. Only those whose assigned jobs require it know how to read Milady."

Kagome nodded in understanding, she knew that education was not important here, like in her era. "Okay then, you will start to learn how to read and write starting tomorrow. It will be required for your position as my new vassal. I will not have someone who will represent me be un-educated."

"From this moment on you take orders from me directly and no one else. You will learn the duties needed of your position to run this palace and keep everything in check".

"This position while a big jump from where you were previously stationed is important. You will also go to the dojo tomorrow at dawn to begin your defense training."  
"When you leave here go send for a tailor. I want them here no later than an hour. When they arrive I want you to bring them here personally."

"While you are waiting for the tailor to arrive gather a few servants you trust, because if their job is not done correctly it will reflect poorly on you. Have them start in my new chambers and scrub the scent of the old lord out. I want a new bed placed in that room as well."

"Once it is cleaned then start doing the same in the guest rooms for the visiting lords. I want everything ready for when they arrive in two moons. Understood?" Kagome asked coolly looking at the now excited Asiko.

Asiko sat on the cushion as she was bid. When she heard her new lady tell her of her new position within the palace she could not help the bubble of pride that formed in her chest. This was a far better job then she could have ever dreamed being given.

She was still worried about disappointing her mistress she said "Milady, I am honored you would give this position to your lowly servant, but don't you think it would be better to give it to someone who could already read and write well?" she asked hoping not to change her mistresses mind but she had to voice that question so she knew there were others who could perform it better.

Kagome looked at the servant she was a young youkai who had no idea of her potential. "Yes I am sure. This type of position requires I give it to someone I can trust. Do not worry, if you take your learning and training seriously you will not disappoint me. You have potential, in fact you remind me of me a little. Are you mated Asiko?" Kagome asked the youkai who was beaming at her.

Asiko could not believe her ears her mistress just gave her the ultimate compliment. She knew they would get along great. She heard her question. "Yes Milady I am mated to a soldier within your army. We have two children and we live in the small village for servants three miles away from the palace." she stated pride evident in her voice when she spoke of her mate and pups. Asiko was a black inu-youkai.

Kagome smiled sweetly, "I would love to meet your mate and pups sometime; after we have settled in. Now you have good news to tell your mate and pups. When the tailor gets here you will be fitted for kimonos befitting your new station."

"I am aware that you are not paid because you live for free in the servants' village but I see fit to give you a small allowance to repay your loyalties to the Eastern lands." she saw Asiko start to shake her head, "I will not take no for an answer. You will need the allowance to do your job. As my vassal you must always be clean, bathing everyday, clothes washed regularly. I will supply you with three kimono but after that you will be responsible for them yourself, this is why the allowance is important."

"If you wish I can have a hut built in the corner of the castle grounds for your home, so you can be closer if needed. A vassal is required to live within the palace but since you have a mate and pups I think your own hut will be fitting for privacy reasons."

"I also expect you to consult with your mate about the move, if he does not wish to move then it is not needed. I can always have someone else do the things needed whilst you are out of the palace. I am also aware that your pups once of age will be employed within the castle, they will be taught to read and write while they are still young. The young of those who serve me will be educated in at least reading and writing, so they can have a brighter future. This program will start once everything is settled. That will be all, thank you Asiko." Kagome finished dismissing her new vassal.

Asiko once dismissed was so happy and excited about her new position in the palace she went about completing her tasks as fast as she could. She sent for the tailor and told them they had to be at the palace no later than half an hour, the Lady demanded it. Then she went to speak with her mate, he was in the training fields with General Riko.

Walking on to the training grounds she was easily noticed as she was the only person there who wasn't a soldier. She scanned the area trying to spot her mate when she noticed him walking towards her, with a worried expression.

"Asiko what is wrong why are you out here?" her mate asked in a hurried tone. He too was a black inu-youkai; he had a scar across his left cheek.

Asiko looked at her mate and smiled excitedly. "I could not wait to tell you, I have wonderful news. You are aware the new ruler of the Eastern Lands is a female? That she was the one who killed Lord Taski for trying to force mate her. I was there, I saw her with my own eyes she is a marvelous fighter!"

He had heard the rumors, but had no idea is mate was there to witness it. Now he was curious as to what news she could offer. "Yes, I heard the rumors about the new lady. Though I did not know you witnessed the demise of the old lord." he said to her while she picked up and held his hand in hers.

"Well Lady Kagome, changed my position within the castle. I am to learn how to read and write as well as to defend myself properly. She wants me to be her vassal!"

"She is providing me with some clothes because she says that she wants me to look my station. She also said that if you agree then she would have a hut built in the castle grounds for us, so I would be near when I am needed."

"She said it is not necessary to move if you do not agree. She also said that our pups are to be educated. She wants all the young to know how to read and write!" she said barely containing her excitement.

Her mate looked at her, pride bubbling in his chest. The lady had just arrived and already his mate had one of the highest stations a servant could hold. "That is great news Asiko! The new lady is smart to have noticed what a value you could be in the palace. Finally someone else knows how great you are!" he said proudly to his beaming mate.

"That is not all of it either." she said with a bigger smile.

Her mate lifted an eyebrow, "There is more you wish to tell me?"

"Yes, she said that I am to receive an allowance to help with the household and to provide myself with the things I will need to continue my position to her satisfaction, like kimonos. She said she will provide me with three to start me off but I will be responsible for any after that. This would include kimonos I might need for festivities and what not. She also stated she wanted to meet you and the pups!" she said as she watched her mate's eyes widen when she told him about the allowance, because servants do not get paid.

This would be the first time a servant is paid, and it honored his family that his mate was the first to receive pay for her duties. This new lady must be a wonderful woman indeed. He hugged his mate, "That is great news dear, she sounds wonderful!"

"Don't let this fool you; she can be ruthless when needed. The troops may soon find out just how tight she keeps her control." she said vaguely.

"What do you mean Asiko?" her mate asked cocking his head in confusion.

Asiko giggled slightly, "I saw a list of things she had to complete on her desk while we were in meeting. I did not mean to see it but it was out in the open. One of the things on that list was for her to check on how the soldiers are trained. It also said she would train them if they weren't good enough. The men are about to get beat by a female and half will have never seen it coming."

"I see, that will be a sight to behold! I cannot wait to see the men's faces when they are beaten!" he said while chuckling at the mental image he created in his mind.

Asiko paled, "No, don't tell anyone. I think she wanted to just show up. So she can see how they are when they have not expected her. So you cannot tell anyone, I might get in trouble. Also what should I tell the lady about the hut? Do you wish to stay in the village or have a hut built on the castle grounds?" she asked expectedly.

Her mate did not need time to think, the village stunk and they could have a bigger hut built. The one they now were living in was not big enough. The children all stayed in the same room as them which left them with no private time. If they accept, the hut will be new and decent looking. It had to be if it would stand in the palace grounds. Also at the very least they will get two bed chambers, one for the pups and one for themselves.

He was all for it especially because it will leave them in high honor with the new lady, giving him the opportunity to advance as well. Who knows maybe if they prove their worth she might make him into a minor lord over a section of land. He could realize his dreams all thanks to his mate; he could not be any prouder then he was at that moment. "Yes we can make the move. I feel that this is not only a good chance for you now, but in the long run it may benefit us later if we can prove our worth. You as a vassal and I as a warrior." with a rueful smile he continued. "Who knows, maybe one of these days she will make us into minor lord and Lady. Only those highly trusted would be appointed a minor lord. If we can prove ourselves worthy of the title that may be her next step. We could be moving from a hut to a mansion. Our pups would have their own chambers, you wearing the finest kimonos and no longer cleaning up after other people." his smile fading from his face he took on a serious look. "I was taught never to let a good opportunity pass me up, so try your best as will I to prove we are capable of handling the position should she so choose to give it. Go now I must return to the training fields." her mate finished while turning back the direction he came.

Going back into the palace Asiko gathered six of the best and most trusted of the servants. She told them of her position with in the castle and bid them to do as the mistress ordered. Starting with the lady's new chambers and retrieving a new pallet for her bed. She made it clear to them that the scent of the previous lord was to be scrubbed out completely; she wanted nothing to remain of his scent in her chambers when finished. She then told them when finished to continue to the guest chambers and scrub them clean. Once the guest chambers where finished then they were to clean the dinning hall and any other common living space in the palace. She also remembered her lady saying something about how she was suppose to be clean at all times, so she figured that the mistress was a bath person and ordered two of the six to do scrub the hot springs while the others cleaned her chambers. She then told the two she chose that once they finished with the springs area to join the rest of the group and finish the cleaning. Once she finished instructing them she turned to meet the tailor she knew was coming.

Once at the doorway she turned, "Once finished with the chambers send someone to get me to inspect it. Everything must be to her specifications and I wish to insure it is." she finished while she felt the first joy of her job -ordering others around-. That was one thing she could get used to.

Hurrying outside she met up with the tailor Kina, who was holding an arm full of kimonos. Apparently she already knew the ladies tastes, or at least thought she did. While walking towards her she began to think of the words to greet her with, this would be the perfect time to practice her abilities of being the head vassal of Lady Kagome. She did not want to disappoint her lady so she began, "Hello Kina welcome to the Eastern palace. Lady Kagome bids you welcome and thank you for making it here with haste. If you would follow me I will take you to her. Allow me to help you carry some of those." she finished with a slight chuckle and a smile.

Kina looked at Asiko, she knew her to be a common servant so she was surprised to see who greeted her. She was even more surprised when she spoke. She sounded fairly intelligent she mused while she followed Asiko to the study.

The Objective completed was: one and seven.

http://groups. 


	11. Arrival Of The Tailor

'…'Thoughts  
"…" Speaking  
actions  
_**Italics and bold - Writings**  
Italics - flashbacks_

Youkai - Demon  
yokai's - Demon energy  
Houshi - Monk  
Taijiya - Demon Slayer

Hakama - pants  
Haori - Shirt

:: Tessaiga Sword talk::

**Chapter 12  
Arrival Of The Tailor  
**

Kagome was sitting behind her desk looking over papers that were littering the desk top, when she smelled the scent of Asiko and Kina. By the sound of their steps they were coming down the hallway. Sure enough a moment later a knock was heard "Enter" she said in a confidant tone.

Asiko entered first followed by Kina. Asiko bowed "Lady Kagome may I present you with the tailor Kina-sama." he said moving out of the way so Kina could step forward.

Kina took one look at Kagome and smiled 'I knew it!' she thought as she said "Lady Kagome, I knew you must have been the new lady of the Eastern Lands. Lord Taski made it obvious he was interested, when he saw you he practically drooled." she said with a light playful chuckle.

Kagome nodded slightly "I hope you are not to much of a Lord Taski follower. Because he is dead." she said looking disinterested.

Kina looked at Kagome "Dead? You where mated one day and now he is dead?" she asked incredulity.

Kagome took a tip from /The Guide to Sesshomaru/ and lifted a single brow "I never mated him. I killed him for daring to touch my person without my permission. He had the unfortunate doubt that because I was a female he could force himself on me and I could not over power him.

As if that weakling ever knew true power. I killed him before he could even scratch me. Men, seem to think because we are females we are easily taken advantage of. Males seem to think that because we are females and our skin is not coarse that we have not seen a battle. They seem incline to think I carry swords because they look pretty. But enough with speaking about uselessness in some males. We have business to attend." she said signifying the cushion in the front of her.

"Asiko go get some tea for the 3 of us." Kagome said while clearing her desk.

"As you wish Milady" Asiko said while bowing then exiting the room to do as her mistress bids.

Kina looked at Kagome "You killed him, Really?" she asked pushing closer to the desk. Reminding Kagome of a gossiping teen and she inwardly laughs.

"yes. But that is not the reason I have called you here." Kagome stated getting down to business.

Kina nodded her head in a agreement. "I had a feeling you were the knew lady, though I had no idea you were not the lady under a the lord. No pun intended. So as that thought I brought you all the kimono's I had finished in your size for you to choose from." she said picking up the kimono's from where Asiko placed them.

"that is good. I will also be getting a few for Asiko, her new position requires the it. I will not have a representative of my mine look poorly. That should not be a problem because she looks about my size." Kagome said while turning to see Asiko enter the study with the tea.

"thank you Asiko" Kagome said while Asiko poured them all a glass. And Asiko blushed not use to the kind treatment she has been receiving.

"now lets see them kimono's" Kagome said while taking a sip of her tea.

The Kimono's where laid out in front of her, they were all very beautiful. Walking over to the kimono's Kagome choose 5 and put them aside "I will have these. Now for Asiko" she said while looking at the remainder.

Asiko watched her mistress look through all the finest kimono's 'thank god she has good taste' she thought kind of nervous to be stuck in something horrible. Taking a step forward when she heard her mistress call her name.

Kagome looked to Asiko to see what colors would go good with her. Black hair, fair skin, and bright blue eyes, she had a figure like her own. 'lets see what colors.' she said scanning the kimono's 'Ah this one would look nice.' she thought while pulling out a pink kimono and black obi . 'And this one' she thought while pulling out a yellow Kimono and green obi. 'this one two' she thought while pulling out a purple kimono and yellow and blue obi.

She turned towards Asiko and held up the 3 kimono's "do you like these?" she asked wanting the girl to at least like them since she has to wear them.

Asiko looked at the kimono's 'they are nice. This will be the first time I wear silk.' she thought excitedly. She nods her head yes.

Kagome saw her nod and handed the kimono's over to Asiko "these should fit you are about my size. Once through go to the bathing house, bath and dress in your new kimono. Bring what your wearing to the servants all incase any of them want it. You will no longer be needing them. Starting now your dress your station."

Kagome turned to Kina "I want 5 hamakas and 5 haori's. For Asiko 2 of each. I want 3 fighting kimono's and 1 for Asiko. I expect in a week. I will also need 1 formal kimono for me and one for Asiko. If any males need formal clothing I will send them to your shop to get fitted. That will be all" Kagome said while waving a hand of dismissal "now if you don't mind I have a lot of work to get to. Asiko accompany Kina to the gates and return here. You can leave the kimono's until you come back." she finished as Kina and Asiko left the study.

'now that, that was done what next?' she thought while tapping a finger to her chin. 'ah yes palace control' she thought while sitting back down looking over some papers on the desk.

A few minutes later Asiko came back to the study "Asiko, go to the bathing chambers, bath and change. Also do not forget to wash your hair. Return once you have finished." she said dismissing Asiko.

Asiko walked down to the bathing house and saw 2 guards standing their "excuse me" she said softly trying not to look at them.

When she was about to enter a guard stepped in front of her. "I don't think so servant. This is not the servants bath house." he said crossing his hands over his chest.

Asiko looked up at the very intimidating man "Milady wished me to bath here. I am the vassal of Lady Kagome. Please step aside." she said trying to sound confident.

The guard just laughed "is that suppose to frighten me girl? Your shaking with fear. I am not afraid of no women." the guard boasted.

Asiko looked at the guard "I my not be intimidating, but I do know a women that can kick your butt. And she will if I am not allowed to do as she says." standing tall because she knew she was speaking truth.

The guard looked at the women and knew she was telling the truth if he denies her she will have to go to the lady and inform her why she could not bath. Then that would insight a visit from the Lady herself. Not wanting the repercussions of denying her he steps aside to allow her entrance in to the bathing house.

Asiko nods to them and walks in. 'that felt good' she thought to herself silently celebrating her reaction to the problem. She did not cower in fear she like the man said she stood tall.

Quickly bathing and changing into the pink kimono and black obi she walked out of the bath house and back into the castle with her old rags in her hand. She walks to the servants wing and puts the servant cloths on a table for someone to have, then walked back to the study after putting the remaining Kimono's somewhere safe.

Kagome heard Asiko knock at the door "Enter" Kagome said to Asiko while looking at the shoji screen and waiting for Asiko to enter.

Pushing the screen aside Asiko enters the study and bows to her mistress "I hope this is to your satisfaction?" she asked nervously.

Kagome seen her walk in she looked like a different person know. walking towards her to gauge the new look she discreetly sniffed. She smelled clean and looked nice "yes Asiko this is satisfactory. You are to dress like this all the time. To look lower then your station reflects poorly on me. Get use to people calling you Asiko-sama. Because those of lower rank it is demanded of them, especially while in court. Quick lesson to learn 1) You are my vassal and take orders from no one but me unless I tell you otherwise. Understood?"

Asiko nodded her head in understanding agreement.

"Go and tell the General I wish to speak with him about those stationed within the castle grounds as guards. Also find me a layout of the castle I wish to know of the building plans. See to the General first." Kagome said dismissing her vassal.

Objectives Complete : 9 and some of 8


	12. General Riko

'…'Thoughts  
"…" Speaking  
actions  
_**Italics and bold - Writings**  
Italics - flashbacks_

Youkai - Demon  
yokai's - Demon energy  
Houshi - Monk  
Taijiya - Demon Slayer

Hakama - pants  
Haori - Shirt

:: Tessaiga Sword talk::

**Chapter 13  
General Riko  
**

15 minutes had passed and she was still going through papers when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She recognized the scent of the general and began to clear the desk of papers. Putting the papers down she heard a hard knock on the wood surrounding the shoji screen "Enter" she said in a commanding voice 'time to put on a good act.' she thought while watching the screen move aside and the general enter the study.

"Lady Kagome you requested to see me?" he asked while bowing to her.

Looking General Riko she began "I require a list of all the guards stationed within the castle, and whom they are. I want this list by the end of the day. Also I wanted to inform you I will be going to the training grounds within the next hour, I wish to see how good our warriors are. I would like you get the best swordsmen ready to spar with me. I wish to know what level of skill they currently achieved.

Also in two moons the 3 lords and ladies will be arriving for a meeting I would like you to accompany me. Doing those day I want security to be doubled within the castle and tripled at the gate. I am currently setting up my reign as the lady of these lands, I will be needing an adviser. Someone who knows the people of these lands. Someone who will not take advantage of the power they would be granted. I believe this person is you. You may think on your decision and get back to me in a week with your answer. That will be all General Riko, thank you." Kagome said dismissing the general.

'Asiko come to my study' Kagome said with her mind link to Asiko. A few minutes later Asiko entered the study.

"you called Lady Kagome?" Asiko said while looking at her mistress awaiting the orders she was sent here to receive.

"Yes Asiko, you will be with me when I go to the training grounds. There is where it will be made known your position here within the palace. I will be going out their in an hour. You can check up on the progress of the chamber cleaning then return to me." Kagome said waving a dismissal at Asiko whom then turned and left the study to do as she was told.

Asiko walked quickly throughout the castle towards the royal wing. When she turned the corner to the wing and seen all the servants rushing about dusting and scrubbing everything. She walked past them all barely giving them a passing glance, she was a female on a mission.

Mission check the progress of the ladies chambers.

Turning into the chambers she took in the sight of all the servants. Some where washing walls, and where removing the bed. Then some where taking down the curtains to be washed, and some where washing the furniture. While some was washing the rugs with a bucket and soap scrubbing, and sweeping the floor. Over all they were doing wonderfully.

Satisfied all was in order she turned back out the room and started her way back to the study as she was told.

General Riko heading back towards the training ground while thinking about what she had said. 'advisor huh?' he asked himself kind of liking the idea. 'well I would have a pull on the way the lands were ran. I would have influence on decisions made.' he thought while walking through the palace towards the front door.

'Who knows maybe once I get to know her better, she might start to like me in return. Becoming her mate would make me the Lord of these lands. She is after all an unmated female. And by the smell of her still untouched.' he thought while walking down the entrance hall to open the door.

'Their was a strange thing about her aura though. It was almost to pure, how could a demon hold the strength she does and still be so pure. I have not even seen a inborn pups aura that pure.' he thought while opening the front door exiting the palace.

'There was always a taint in the aura, even with the greatest and nicest demons still had some taint. That taint being their blood beast. What does that mean though?' he thought while walking across the court yard towards the training grounds to the left of the castle near the dojo.

'Does it mean that she can not go into a blood rage and loss control? Does that mean she has total control over her more baser side? Does that mean her instincts will never run her mind? What is she? How can she kill but still remain so pure and innocent? Does that mean she has total control?' he thought while entering the training grounds looking over his men.

'if that is true what will it mean for us? No demon lord or no could not even hope to have the control she does if what I think about her aura is true.' he thought watching the men sparing with their partners.

'Every lord there is has lost control at least once and gave into instinct. All except one the young lord of the west.' he thought while looking for the best swordsmen to spar with the lady.

'well that is not true. If he never lost control then how was it he lost an arm? Truly he could not have tried to fight his hanyou brother while his half brother had the legendary Tessaiga.' he thought while walking towards the center of the grounds ready to make an announcement.

'that is another thing that is strange. How is she has swords that look like Tessaiga and Tenseiga? Isn't the Tenseiga a sword that brings back the dead? That other sword, I have never seen her use the demon attacks so I am not to sure if it has the same powers. I have only seen the after effect. Strange indeed' he thought while clearing his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"MEN. ATTEEEN-TION" the general yelled to his men to get their attention. He watched as the fighting ceased immediately and all turned towards him at salute.

Seeing as how he had their attention he began "Men, the lady will be coming here in less then an hour to challenge the best fighters." he said as he heard whooping in the background "you pansy asses better not embarrass me! She is good! Out of the chosen who manages to chose will face her. If you win, I will give you a week with pay. What you say men?" the general yelled to get his men railed up. He watched and listened as loud screams of yea could be heard.

"Good luck. You will need it! I will choose as you finish with warm up, once chosen you will stop and recollect yourself so you do not tire to easily. Now get to it" he said while watching them partner and start their warm ups. They were not warm ups they were all trying their hardest to be chosen.

Kagome was sitting in the study reading over papers about a rough demon living near the borders of eastern and western lands destroying villages. This paper was received yesterday, by the date on the paper. 'I will have to go their to take care of it so the other lords will not think I can not handle the patrolling of my borders.

I know I could send some of the soldiers to do it but right now so new into the leadership role it would look better if I did it. Showing that I protect my lands fiercely. Can't have them thinking I can't do anything they could.

This will also give me the chance to find out about the new demon.

Somewhere in the mountains, some where in Japan was a hidden mansion. In a dark empty chambers was a being of sorts. You could never tell what he was, his body was too messed up. Clusters of lowers level demons were what the cluster he would call a body was made of.

"Rye" called the hideous man while his several body parts littered the floor.

"Yes Father" replied a young girl with black hair and black eyes while walking towards her father.

The demon watched her cross the room to him and stand a few feet from him "did you get what I need Rye?" asked the demon knowing full well she had not.

"No father I was on my way to retrieve it before you called me to see you." the little girl said while fidgeting under her fathers stare.

"Fine, then hurry it up. I need that body." he said while dismissing the girl to finished as he bid her.

"Yes father" said the little girl while turning and exiting the room.

Asiko entered her mistress study. She waited for the lady to notice her, she did not have to wait long "Asiko sit" Kagome commanded.

Asiko sat as she was told and waited for her mistress to speak.

"Asiko tomorrow you and I will be going to the western end of my borders to take care of a problem. We will be gone a few days. Pack sufficient cloths for you and myself, get supplies ready and have my nekomata ready to leave as well. Be ready to leave at sunrise. We will be flying.

Now to get your ready for what you will be facing. Remember this you enter no talking to anyone.  
If anyone is in my way you should move them before they stop my forward progress. Meaning you go in front of me and tell them to get out of my way. They will move.

If they do not then it is where I take over, because that would be sufficient enough to be considered a challenge for dominance and this is my duty to prove I am the dominant ruler. It will do them no good to think me weak because I am a female. Which is what the sparring will prove to them.

I understand your mate will be there but you can not acknowledge him while with me. You do not have to ignore him but you can not talk to him. You position does not allow it for what we will be there to achieve. I do not think he would be offended because I am sure they know what your position will require of you.

While out their you show loyalty to me only. The more loyal to me you appear to them, the more they will understand my choice of you as my vassal.

Because you were a mere handmade many will not think you fit for the position I placed you in. show them how incorrect they are. Hold your head up high and be proud of your position. While with me no harm will come to you, I protect me and mine.

As long as you remember that you will do fine. Now shall we head down there?" Kagome said while standing and walking to the door.

Asiko followed closely behind, committing to memory what her mistress just said to her. She was happy that she took the time to explain things to her and not look down upon her for not knowing. And for this she was determined to not embarrass her mistress. She would do exactly as told.

Kagome and Asiko was walking through the castle towards the main entrance. Kagome watched as all the servants were scurrying about cleaning everything. She felt proud it was a good choice to make Asiko her head vassal. Turning to look over her shoulder at Asiko she motioned for her to stand at her side.

"Also I you will have to learn the duties the lady of the palace to perform. This is also your duty to complete. As I am the only ruler I must take up the Lords job leaving the ladies to you. Also after my sparring lesson we will go to the dojo and select a weapon for you to use and learn. Also tomorrow morning I will have something for you that will protect you until you are capable of protecting yourself. After you have finished packing the supplies for tomorrow you may go home and return before sunset.

* * *

**Objective completed - 8**


	13. The Humiliation

'…'Thoughts  
"…" Speaking  
actions - Sounds  
_**Italics and bold - Writings**  
Italics - flashbacks_

Youkai - Demon  
yokai's - Demon energy  
Houshi - Monk  
Taijiya - Demon Slayer

Hakama - pants  
Haori - Shirt

:: Tessaiga Sword talk::

**Chapter 14  
The Humiliation  
**

As they entered the training ground Asiko stayed a few steps behind her Lady until she was needed to move anyone out of the way. She was fairly happy that they seemed to part and make way for her. She just held her head high and kept quiet like her mistress told her to do.

Kagome strolled into the training grounds and made her way into the center where the General was. He saw her approaching and called his men to attention.

"Hello Lady Kagome." General Riko said in greeting while bowing.

"General Riko" she nodded her head slightly in a welcome gesture. "I assume you have my sparring partners ready for me?" she asked looking over her army.

"Yes Lady I have selected the very best." he replied to her question and waved the three men he choose forward.

"Good!" she said with a smirk that implied she was about to have some fun.

The look in her eyes and the smirk on her face was enough to make those who were not chosen to spar with her, happy about that fact. They felt sorry for those who would receive the 'royal beat down' by a female, then have to live with the knowledge of knowing a female bested them. The only thing that would appease their hurt egos would be that she is the Lady and Ruler of these lands therefore must be powerful, also the fact that she had killed the Lord with the ease that she did would also be a huge help to nurse their soon to be bruised egos.

"Let's begin. Who will be first?" she asked while looking over the chosen few she will spar with.

She watched a ruggedly handsome youkai male step forward. He was a good 2 feet taller than her, his hair was a striking red and his eyes were the color of sun. He had the build of a warrior and his hands were calloused to prove his experience with the sword he wielded. He bowed low to her. "My Lady this Shintomaru would be honored to go first." his low sultry voice made it to her ear.

It was clear that this male thought he could seduce her with a voice 'HA! You will have to try a lot harder then that to seduce me!' she thought smugly. She had seen his type before, she knew he was hoping to bed her and take her as his mate therefore becoming the new Lord. This did nothing but cause her ire to grow, he was going to need the infirmary when she was finished with him. 'This male will learn that I am out of his league, my mate must be able to protect me not the other way around!' she thought and then she realized she found that thought strange. She didn't normally think like that. 'It must be the youki from Inu No Taisho. Will my beast ever think anyone is worthy of me?' she thought, a little disturbed at the prospect of being alone for the rest of her life because she was now one of the strongest inu-youkai to ever walk the earth.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she nodded and watched him get into an offensive stance. She immediately got into the defensive stance that would counter his stance perfectly.

Shintomaru looked at her stance and was floored. He had chosen to fight in a style they no longer teach, he was taught by his father many centuries ago. 'How would she know what stance would counter my moves perfectly?' he thought dumbstruck. He shook his head to concentrate on the fight before him and made his move.

She watched as he charged towards her, sword in hand. She did not move, deeming it not necessary to block him. As he came toward her within sword's reach he attempted to arch a slice across her stomach. Moving the sword to block his attack the first sound of metal hitting metal could be heard and the crowd hooted.

Clang

Clash

Sling

The match continued as he jabbed and she parried. She was getting in cuts here and there not really trying hard to win yet. She wanted to see how well he could react under pressure and she was determined to find out. "Come on Shintomaru hit me. Don't take it easy on me… fight me!" she said tauntingly with a playful smirk on her face she yawns.

Shintomaru heard what she had said and could not help the anger that bubbled into him as his faced flushed, but he held his calm. He WAS trying but she was to damn fast and good he could not get a hit in otherwise.

'Now this will not do.' she thought seeing how he still controlled his temper, she wanted him to get angry to see if he could still fight while enraged. "Come on now you are a warrior! Are you going to let this female beat you in front of your comrades so easily?" she asked in a tone that so sweet it did not match her words.

She was toying with him and he knew it! She had not a scratch on her and he was getting tired from all the blood loss. He would have to end this fast if he did not want to faint from loss of blood. So he charged full speed at Kagome screaming in his rage, "You will learn your place female! Which is beneath me and naked!"

The training grounds suddenly got deathly quite all watching with bated breath. They could taste the power now rolling off the female at his disrespectful remark.

Kagome heard what he said and being Kagome that comment pissed her off. She watched as he charged towards her, her youki flaring licking all those near with its intensity. When he came in to attack, she side stepped him and pulled her arm back and punched him square in the nose with so much force he was propelled into the air landing in an undignified heap. She walked up to him still sprawled out on the ground, her sword at his throat, "How could one such as you think to be my equal, you are pathetic!" she spat as she nicked his throat. "Do you submit?" she asked applying pressure to his Adams apple.

He did not move or speak for a few moments trying to register what happened. She had beaten him with a punch 'ONE FUCKING PUNCH!' his mind screamed at the undignified why to lose to a woman. "Yes This Shintomaru Submits Lady Kagome." he said in a low whisper only she heard.

Nodding in understanding she withdrew her sword from his throat and stepped back to allow him to nurse his hurt pride. She knew he would take the way he lost a bit hard, 'But I could not help it he pissed me off!' she thought trying to defend herself in her mind. "You are excused. Go to the infirmary and have your wounds tended to." she said as she dismissed him and he walked off, shoulders slumped in defeat.

Turning back to the gaping soldiers she smiled cheerfully, "Who's want to go next?"

She watched as they all took a step back from the seemingly too cheerful female. None were willing to receive the same humiliation as her first opponent. Pouting slightly she said, "Fine then. I suppose no one else wishes to challenge my leadership then?"

The men knew she was there to insure she would not get any challenges from her men. Once they had seen how badly she beat the first, none were willing to follow his mistakes. They all got to their knees as a silent declaration that there were no more challenges against her as the new ruler and Lady of the Eastern Lands.

She watched as they kneeled to her in submission to her rule. "Rise and go about your training men." her voice rang loud and commanding through the training grounds and the men quickly continued their training as their Lady had bid.

Kagome turned towards Asiko and motioned for her to follow, before she was able to leave she heard General Riko calling to her. "Lady Kagome" he said while jogging to her with a parchment in hand.

Turning around to face the General, "General Riko?" she asked, the question in her voice.

"Lady Kagome I have that list you asked for." he said while handing her the rolled piece of parchment.

"Thank you General." she said while taking the parchment from him.

He nodded his head in acceptance of her thanks, "You are a remarkable swordswoman. May I ask who taught you? I have seen you use skills that one your age should not know." he asked curiously.

She gave him a warm smile. "I was taught by one of the best youkai swordsmen to ever live, and that is where I will leave it. Good evening General, I must return to my study I have to prepare to leave on the morn to take care of a rogue demon on the western part of our borders. It is something I wish to take care of myself." with that, they said their goodbyes and she and Asiko made their way back to the study.

Sitting at her desk she looked over the parchment she was given and made it a point to know the names of the ones she would run into frequently. Once she was satisfied she would remember the names she placed the parchment into a draw for later use.

She had sent Asiko to check on the tasks she was to do earlier, and to make sure her chambers would be done by the time she retired for the night.

A few hours later Asiko came into the study to tell her Lady that her chambers had been completed, and all supplies needed for travel were packed and ready for tomorrow.

With a thank you she told Asiko to go home and return before dawn. Tired and worn from the strenuous day she retired to her new chambers.

She fell asleep wondering what tomorrow would bring.

Objective Completed: 5, 2

http://groups.

I am Also making my own fan fic site which will be at 


	14. Delivering Messages

'…'Thoughts

"…" Speaking

actions

_ **Italics and bold - Writings ** _

Italics - flashbacks

Baka - Stupid/Fool

Youkai - Demon

yokai's - Demon energy

Houshi - Monk

Taijiya - Demon Slayer

Kitsune - Fox

Inu - Dog

Ookami - Wolf

InuYoukai - Dog Demon

Kaze no Kizu Wind Scar

Nekomata mythical two-tailed monster cat

Neko cat

Hakama - pants

Haori - Shirt

:: Tessaiga Sword talk::

Kaman is the flacon youkai messenger Kagome gave the letters to the other lords to be delivered.

**Chapter 15 **

Delivering Messages.

Kaman The falcon youkai knew the importance of such a letter to the lords he was now carrying. 'it would take to long if I did them all myself. I should send out 2 others and the letters will be delivered by tonight' he thought while walking to the messengers hall after seeing Lady Kagome. 'If they left now taking to air the letters would be received by the end of the day. Their for stopping any of the other Lords wish to take the lands.' the falcon youkai thought while entering the living area.

When he walked into the room all the bird type youkai that made up of the messengers now stood looking at him expectedly. They knew by the several messages within his grasp that he had a job for them. Kaman looked at the youkai available and pick two of the fastest "Rina, and Ekichi please step forward" Kaman said while looking over ot them.

A female Falcon Youkai with reddish-orange hair and black eyes step forward. The female known as Rina bowed to Kaman the head messanger and awaited her instructions.

Next was a male Falcon Youkai with black hair and blue eyes he stood beside Rina. The male known as Ekichi incined his head slightly in a sign of respect but did not bow because they were of equal status.

Kaman held out the letter to the north and south and handed them to Rina and Ekichi which they excepted. "these as of the highest importance. They need to be delivered today, we leave now since it is still early we will make to our destinations by the end of the day." Kaman said with his voice which belayed authoritiy. Rina head North to deliver her Letter while Ekichi headed South to deliver his letter while Kaman left toward the West to deliver his message.

The day did not pose a threat to Kaman. He traveled via the air in his true form making it to the Western Castle the House of the Inu as he predicted. The sun was just setting into the horizon when he reached the gates of the castle being guarded by 2 inu youkai. He landed a few feet in front of the youkai and transformed back into his humaniod form. He approached cautiously and bowed to the guards "I have a message for the Lord Sesshomaru from the Eastern Lands." he said while standing to full hieght.

The guards nodded their head in understanding and began to open the doors. Before the messenger was allowed into the grounds one of the guards sent of a series of barks. Shortly after a little green gama youkai came scampering down the court yard toward Kaman.

The gama youkai looked at Kaman "The lord bids you to his study." the gama youkai known as Jaken had said while turning and quickly making his way towards his masters study. He was wonder what the lord of the east could want with his master. They were not allies something was wrong he could feel it. Jaken arrived at the study and knocked for entrance. A deep baratone voice could be heard on the other side of the door "Enter" with the permission he opened the door and allowed entrance to the messenger youkai behind him.

Kaman entered the study carefully, he was aware of Lord Sesshomaru's reputation and was little wary of him 'who wouldn't be' his mind supplied. Bowing lowly to the Lord of the lands he was standing in he lifted his arm letter in his hand "Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands I have been bid to send you this message with haste from the new Lady of the Eastern Lands" Kaman said while still in his bow. He felt the message being taken from him then stood looking at the lord.

Sesshomaru looked at the messager, he found it odd he would get a letter from the Lady and not the Lord. Not to mention that he did not even know the Lord was courting anyone usually their would be notice before a mating not after. 'hm' he thought before he began to speak "So the Lord Taski finally found a mate?" he stated more to himself then anyone.

So he was not expecting a reply but he got one non the same "No, the Lord Taski was killed by the new Lady. He had tried to force mate her and she killed him for touching her." the messenger stated.

Hearing the messenger speak he could not help but find it amusing. 'he did not want a mate, and was known as a ladies man. So why did he feel the need to force mate a female he did not know?' he could not help but feel puzzled. He opened the letter from the Eastern Lady and began to read what it had said. Looking up from the letter to the messenger then back to the letter he reached for a brush and wrote his reply on a new parchment.

****

Lady of the Eastern Lands,

I hearby respond to inform you to ready 3 rooms, myself, retainer and ward will be arriving with me. I will need proper stables for my steed.

Lord Sesshomaru

He folded the parchment and handed it back to the messenger "do you know this Lady Kagome? The name sounds familiar." he asked the messenger cooly.

The messenger excepted the parchement and replied "I have seen her once milord she is a very attractive Inu Demoness with long silver hair and golden eyes, 2 pink strips on each cheek and a sybol on her forehead I have never seen. It was a teardrop in the center with 2 swords crossing it. There is nothing else I know of her then that milord." the falcon youkai stated bowing low waiting to be dismissed.

Nodding his head Sesshomaru dismissed the messenger and went back to his desk. 'the new lady of the east is a silver inu demoness. I have not seen a female of my breed other then my mother, I thought she was the last.' he thought while he said "I guess not" softly only audible in his ears. Sitting behind his desk be began to read over the parchments that was received and may need his attention. 'It has been a long time since any trouble arisen, not since the destruction of Naraku.' he thought while reading the parchments quickly. "hm" he said while looking at the parchement in his hand. A village head from the borders of his lands had sent notice of a rough demon destroying all the villages near their trying to claim that small space of land as his. Not one to pass up the promising entertainment this may bring he called for "Jaken!"

The little gama youkai can through the door at his masters call "Yes Milord" he said bowing to his masters feet.

Sesshomaru looked down his nose at his retainer's groveling "Jaken ready Ah-Un tomorrow I need to patrol the borders." he said while thinking about the last 15 years. Rin no longer travels with him she is now mated to the kitsune youkai that followed his baka brother around, she mated when she turned 17. She is now around 21 human years, but still held the look of a 17 year old female due to the effects of her mating the kitsune. In a way he was happy that she decided to mate a youkai and in turn extending her life, which solves his worrying over the subject of her growing old and dying. He just wished she did not pick someone who hung around his Baka half brother. He would have sighed if he was not the Mighty Lord Sesshomaru, but he settled to just continue his work.

Rina arrived at the Northern Palace a little before sunset. She was now awaiting in the main hall for the lord. When she saw him coming she bowed low to him "Lord I have a message from the Eastern Lands" she stated while holding out the message to the Ookami Youkai Lord.

The Lord took the message and began to read. Eyes widening he looked at the female falcon Youkai before him "Lord Taski was killed? By a female?" he asked the messenger.

Rina looked at the lord of the north "yes sir, tho the circumstances are not known to me as a fact but I did hear the new Lady killed him for trying to force mate her." she said to the Lord of the north.

"Hm" he said while walking to a table with a pile of parchment and a brush and ink well resided and began his reply.

****

Lady Of the East,

Lord Kouga and Lady Ayame (sp?) hereby send notice of our arrival at the time you stated. Our traveling party consists of myself, my mate, and 2 unmated males.

Lord Kouga of the Northern Lands

Once finished with writing his reply he hands it back to the messenger and dismissed her. She took the parchment from the Ookami Lord and bowed in respect as he dismissed her. She quickly left and head back to the Eastern Palace with her reply.

Ekichi arrived at the Southern Castle as the sun sets into the horizon. He found himself being led through the castle to the Lords study. Once he came upon the study the servant leading him knocked at the door. "enter" a gruff voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Upon hearing the command the door was opened for him and he walked in. Bowing to the Lord he said "Lord Hitome I have been sent by the Eastern Lands with a letter of importance." he stated while holding out the letter for the lord to except.

The lord took the letter and began to read. "fool" he thought shaking his head "how did he get killed?" the lord asked the messenger.

Ekichi looked at the lord "I can not be sure what I had heard is truth, but what I have heard is he was killed by a female whom he tried to force mate. I myself have not seen her as of yet, it happened yesterday if I was told correctly." he stated to the bear youkai Lord.

"I see" the youkai lord replied while reaching for a new parchment paper and a brush.

****

Lady Of the East,

Lord Hitome and Lady Isue hereby send notice of our arrival at the time you stated. Our party consists of 1 mated pair, 1 unmated male, and 2 cubs.

Lord Hitome of the Southern Lands

Once Lord Hitome finished his reply he handed it to the messenger then waved a hand of dismissal.

Ekichi excepted the reply letter and too his leave.

http://groups. am also opening my own fan fic website it will be ready soon it will be 


	15. Patrolling

'…'Thoughts

"…" Speaking

actions/sounds

I b **Italics and bold - Writings /b **

Italics - flashbacks /I

Baka - Stupid/Fool

Onna - Woman

Ningen - Human

Youkai - Demon

Youki - Demon energy

Houshi - Monk

Taijiya - Demon Slayer

Kitsune - Fox

Inu - Dog

Ookami - Wolf

InuYoukai - Dog Demon

Kaze no Kizu Wind Scar

Nekomata mythical two-tailed monster cat

Neko cat

Hakama - pants

Haori - Shirt

:: Tessaiga Sword talk::

Gaishou – prostitute, whore, streetwalker

Chapter 16

Patrolling

When the sun broke through the horizon, Kagome had awoken ready for the new day. Her chambers where completed by the time she went to bed. The bed was surprisingly comfortable considering the era she was in; apparently youkai lords get the best things first. Stretching her muscles, she began to get up and out of bed. She gathered a new kimono and headed towards the spring intent on getting a bath before she went anywhere. She also realized she had one thing to do before she left the palace; she needed to inform the minor lords of the Eastern Lands about the change in rule before a riot could form. 'I will take care of that before I leave, AFTER my bath.' she thought longingly about a nice bath.

Asiko had arrived at the castle when her mistress had bid. She began to ready the nekomata and traveling supplies for the short leave they will be taking. She was well aware that the travel would most likely take three days if they did not encounter any problems on the way.

Kagome quickly bathed not really having time to enjoy it because she did have a few things to do before she could hope to leave. Walking through the halls towards her study, she watched all the servants as they rushed about cleaning. They scurried out of her way bowing in apology while Kagome walked past them silently. 'I really hate this front I have to put on!' she thought while the feeling of guilt grew in her heart. She hated acting that way; it was not in her character to act above anyone. She did not feel superior to anyone and it was hard to act as such. But she would do what needed to be done to accomplish her goals. She hated the fact that she is in the feudal era again and she couldn't even search out her friends. She felt alone in the world.

Arriving at her study, she sat behind her desk and gathered a few pieces of parchment paper and brush to begin her letter to the minor lords.

**_Minor Lords of the Eastern Lands, _**

You are cordially invited to attend the festivities, which will be held at the Eastern Palace two days after the second full moon. This shall allow ample time for your arrival to the Palace. The festivities will start the around noon. The festivities are to introduce to the major and minor Lords to the new ruler of the Eastern Lands.

May all the Kami be with you, Lady Kagome of the Eastern Lands

'Short but to the point.' she thought while writing up five more for the six minor lords of the land. It took her twenty minutes to complete the task when she smelt Asiko coming towards the study. Smelling her scent coming reminded her of two things she needed to do. One of them before she left and the other she needed to visit a village.

Once Asiko finished with getting everything ready to go she headed towards her mistresses aura. She wanted to let her mistress know that all was in order for the trip. Coming up to the study door, she knocked lightly.

_Knock Knock_

Taking a calming breath to get ready for her new acting job, "Enter." she said coolly doing her best impersonation of Sesshomaru.

She watched Asiko enter the study and bow low to her "Milady your neko and our supplies are ready for our departure." Asiko said while still in a low bow.

Kagome looked at Asiko, "We have something to do before we can leave." she said while looking at her vassal gathering the parchments into her hand. "I need to have these delivered to the minor lords," Kagome said while handing the letters to Asiko

Taking the letters from Kagome Asiko bowed. "Right away Milady." she said while turning to the door she paused when she heard Kagome's voice.

"Meet me in the dojo when you have given the letters to the messengers" Kagome said while Asiko was walking out the door.

"Yes Milady." Asiko replied while exiting the room.

Arriving at the dojo Kagome looked at all the different weapons hoping there was one in here that would fit Asiko. While she was surveying, the room Asiko had walked in and was now standing by the door looking nervous.

"Asiko come here please," Kagome said while looking over her shoulder to Asiko.

She walked across the room to where Kagome was standing.

"Asiko have you handle any weapons before?" Kagome asked wondering if maybe she had a little experience, that maybe her husband had taught her some form of defense.

"No milady I have had no weapons training." Asiko replied honestly while looking at Kagome in the eyes so she can see the truth for herself.

Kagome nodded in understanding 'Hm, lets see here what would be good for a complete beginner?' she thought while looking at all the different weapons on display. "AH Hah!" she exclaimed happily while walking towards the wall. Reaching up she grabbed the bow and quiver. "This will be perfect for you to start. You don't have to be close to use this weapon. You can be a distance away and still help in battle. This was my first weapon of choice." Kagome said while handing the bow and quiver to Asiko.

Asiko accepted the gift graciously and was surprised that a bow used to be her mistress weapon of choice. She found it strange because a bow was a weapon of choice for miko.

"Fill the quiver with arrows before we depart. You will be trained as we travel." Kagome said while turning to exit the dojo.

Asiko nodded in understanding and looked down at the bow. It had carvings on the polished wood, 'I wonder what it means?' she thought while following her mistress out of the dojo.

In the courtyard stood Kagome next to her nekomata transformed into her battle form patting it lovingly, "How have you been Lasair? I see you had a nice trim. You look good." she said while scratching her companion's ear as she mewled in response.

Lasair was packed with all the supplies they would need for the travel. Kagome looked at the neko and her load. "Are you going to be able to carry all this?" she asked concerned for her friend. The neko mewled and nodded affirmatively. "Ok but if you get tired let me know. I don't want my friend to run herself to exhaustion okay." she said with a smile still paying attention to her ears.

Asiko walked into the courtyard and saw her mistress talking with her neko. She could tell she cared for her pet just by watching their interaction. Again, she found herself wondering who Lady Kagome was. Walking up to her mistress she bowed low. "I have filled the quiver Milady," she said while getting up from her bow to show her mistress the quiver full of arrows.

Kagome looked at the now full quiver. "Good, now we can go. Once outside you will show me what you know about the bow and I will correct you if needed." she said while signaling the doors to open for her then exiting the palace grounds.

Once they were outside the gates Kagome turned to Asiko who was a few steps behind her. "That tree, shoot it." she said while pointing to a tree far off to the right.

Asiko nodded and hoped she would not embarrass herself too badly. She took the bow from its resting place on her shoulder and held it in front of her. She then reached behind her to get an arrow out of the quiver. Taking the arrow, she fumbled a bit before taking aim at the tree.

"Okay, hold your position right there." Kagome said while stepping to the side of her. She fixed her shoulders and elbow. "Better, now take aim and shoot." she said while taking a step back to allow Asiko room to shoot.

Doing as she was told she took aim pulled the string taunt and released the arrow towards the tree. It missed by inches. Dropping her head in shame she was about to cry.

"That was good! You almost hit it! You should have seen my first shot," she said laughing trying to cheer up Asiko. "I missed by feet not just inches. You will get better with practice don't worry. Now let's go I must stop at the village first." Kagome said while she resumed her walking.

A few hours later, they came up on the village. It must have been about nine a. m. judging by the position of the sun. Kagome and Asiko walked through the town; people were whispering and sending lusty glances at Kagome. She paid them no heed and headed towards the jewelers. She needed to get something she could enchant for Asiko to wear as protection until she could protect herself.

Walking into the village jewelers the youkai clerk approached them. "Hello may I help you with something?" he asked them while sending lusty looks to Kagome, she sighed, 'Really men!' she thought rolling her eyes.

Asiko could not believe this youkai. 'How dare he think to talk and look at the Lady of these lands like she was a common gaishou!' she thought outraged. "When you speak to the Lady of the Eastern Lands you are to speak respectfully or you will forfeit your life youkai!" Asiko spat in her mistress' defense while glaring daggers at the now sputtering youkai.

Kagome couldn't believe it. 'I have never seen this side of her. It suits her.' she thought while watching the youkai bow and beg for her pardon.

"L-Lady o-of the Eastern L-Lands?" he asked sputtering when he saw the affirmative nods he threw himself on the ground. "I am so sorry Milady I had no idea! Please forgive this lowly youkai," he begged from his place on the ground.

Kagome looked down to him. "Stand." she said voice iced over and facial expression schooled. "I need a necklace with a pendant." she stated coolly while watching the youkai scramble to get what she needed.

When he came back, he brought a few different pieces. Kagome looked at them and picked the one she wanted. "I will be taking this and you will keep your life." she said coolly then turned her heel and walked away.

Once they left the village, Kagome stopped in a small clearing and called for a short break so she could enchant the necklace she had just gotten.

"Asiko stay next to Lasair she will protect you." Kagome said while walking a short distance away to meditate and enchant the spell.

Asiko walked to Lasair and sat down next her. Lasair transformed into her smaller state and climbed into her lap while Asiko petted her.

A short distance from them Kagome sat and erected a barrier so she would not be disturbed while she performed the enchantment. She took the necklace out of her kimono and laid it down in front of her. She closed her eyes to concentrate on her powers. She started to glow a mixture of deadly red and purity pink, the bright lights mixed and mingled. Taking her right palm, she used her left index finger to cut a clean line in her palm. Her blood pooled in her palm and the cut closed instantly. Picking up the necklace and placing it in her bloodied palm, she began to chant.

She closed her hand around the necklace as it began to glow infusing with her powers. She could feel the tingle of the necklace against her now clean palm. The necklace absorbed her blood signaling the success in the spell she just performed. Opening her eyes, she brought down her barrier then moved to stand.

Walking back to the group with the necklace in hand, she handed it to Asiko who looked hesitantly at it. "Here, this will protect you until you are able to protect yourself."

Asiko saw Kagome walking towards her and when she held out the necklace for her to take she was a bit hesitant to accept it. 'That is far too extravagant for a servant to wear.' she thought longingly. It really was a beautiful piece of jewelry. "Milady I cannot it is far too extravagant." she said with sadness in her tone because she did want it but could not take it.

Kagome looked at Asiko then to the necklace. "Asiko, this is a protection piece. Besides, it was free! It didn't cost me anything to get it. This necklace will insure you are safe during your travels with me. If someone approaches you even if you do not see him or her with intent to harm a barrier will be erected to protect you. Just do not tell anyone about the necklace, lest they try to take it from you." Kagome stated while taking the female's hand placing the necklace in it.

Accepting the necklace, the female quickly got to her knees, "Thank You Lady Kagome this means so much to this lowly servant."

"Asiko Rise. There are a few things you need to know. One, no more of that." she said while pointing to where she just was. "Two, while out on the road alone as we are now you may just call me Kagome." she stated while waving a hand to silence the objection she knew was coming. "I know calling me Lady is a form of respect and as my servant you must show this. Now we are on the road, though you still are my vassal you are also my friend. If only in private, you will call me just by my given name. Three, never take that necklace off not even to bathe," she commanded looking pointedly at the necklace Asiko had put around her neck. "Four, every night after we setup up camp you are to practice shooting. If you need arrows then you take Lasair to the nearest village after your practice. And five, this is important, there maybe people we come in contact with that I will not want my name known to them. I have come here in the first place for a mission and this still has not changed despite my new position as Lady of the East." she finished while looking into Asiko's eyes to make sure she will comply.

Asiko could not believe her mistress bid her to talk to her so informally. The biggest shock was when she called me her friend. Then she said something weird about not telling people her name 'I don't get the point in that but if it is what she wants then so be it.' she thought while nodding her head in agreement. "Okay Kagome I understand and will do as you bid." Asiko stated with a smile.

"Good. Now let's cover some ground before we must stop for the night.

Somewhere in the middle of the Eastern Lands not downwind from Kagome, traveled a small group. This group was a strange mix indeed, one hanyou, two youkai, a taijiya, and a houshi. This group was traveling towards the western border; they were hired by a neighboring village to 'take care' of the problem.

Ever since Naraku's demise, they had all become Taijiya of sorts. People would hire them to kill youkai plaguing their lands and destroying their livestock or crop. If the village could not pay, they would do it for a sort of a trade. The group had taken it upon themselves to travel Japan and protect those who could not protect themselves.

The hanyou wearing red haori and hamaka was leading the group down the trail when he froze. He lifted his head up and his nostrils flared. His friends knew that action and readied for battle.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sango asked while looking nervously at the hanyou and cautiously at her surroundings.

"I am not sure but it smells…familiar," he said vaguely while looking in the direction he had smelt the scent coming from.

Miroku watched and listened to his friend and ladylove's conversation. He allowed his powers to perform a 'sweep' of the area when he noticed three distinct youki aura not far from here, and one of them was extremely strong. Stepping forward Miroku looked at Sango then to Inuyasha. "I sense three youkai and one of them judging by the aura is extremely strong. It may not be a good idea to continue this way," the houshi stated clearly, he was not interested in facing the youkai that aura was attached to.

Inuyasha on the other hand had been itching for a good fight. 'It had been so long since I got a good workout' he thought while flexing his claws. If there was a truly powerful youkai not far from here then he should go and see them. 'Maybe I should show them what my Tessaiga can do.' he thought while his hand subconsciously moved to his Tessaiga. "Hell no! We aint going to be runnin' away from some youkai. If the youkai wants a fight then I'll shove my Tessaiga up their ass!" he said with a cocky smirk grasping the hilt of Tessaiga.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all rolled their eyes following after the hanyou who was a little too eager for a fight.

Walking down a dirt path with her companions Kagome stopped suddenly and tensed. She lifted her head in the air nostrils slightly flared to inhale the scents of those she knew were coming. 'SHIT! I know that smell!!!' she thought as she inhaled the combined scents of dirt, pine needles, grass, sweat, roses, and alter incense. She could sense a hanyou, two humans and two youkai coming in her direction. Judging the distance she would come in contact with them would be about twenty minutes. Cursing the direction of the wind in her mind she debated whether or not to continue going the same way, no doubt Inuyasha had smelled them.

Asiko was walking behind her mistress when she stopped so suddenly, she almost knocked right into her. She looked at Kagome and saw her body was tensed telling Asiko that someone was coming. She grasped her bow to be ready for the threat to her lady.


	16. Nice to meet you, I hope

'…'Thoughts

"…" Speaking

actions/sounds

I b **Italics and bold - Writings /b **

Italics - flashbacks /I 

Baka - Stupid/Fool

Onna - Woman

Ningen - Human

Youkai - Demon

Youki - Demon energy

Houshi - Monk

Taijiya - Demon Slayer

Kitsune - Fox

Inu - Dog

Ookami - Wolf

InuYoukai - Dog Demon

Kaze no Kizu Wind Scar

Nekomata mythical two-tailed monster cat

Neko cat

Hakama - pants

Haori - Shirt

:: Tessaiga Sword talk::

Gaishou – prostitute, whore, streetwalker

Hijin Kesso - Blades of Blood

Sankon Tesso - Iron Reaver Soul Stealer

b Chapter 17

Nice to meet you, I hope.

/b 

Inuyasha and the group continued their journey to intercept the strong youki aura before it could head towards any village. Miroku had also noticed that the aura is almost too pure for the aura to belong to a youkai. He found this strange and curious he too wanted to see whom this aura belonged too.

"Inuyasha the aura of the youkai up ahead is aggressive, actually aura holds almost no taint at all." he said while scratching his chin.

Sango too found this strange, 'How could youki aura be so strong where I can feel it too but have so little taint?' she thought while stepping closer to her husband.

Inuyasha could not care less what Miroku had said; he heard him just fine but did not want to hear it, so he ignored him. They soon came upon a good sized clearing; this is where he decided to wait for them.

A few miles away coming towards the clearing walked Kagome, Asiko, and Lasiar. Kagome knew that they were waiting for them; it was only thing that made sense. They were not coming towards or moving away from their location. Kagome was a bit antsy she knew she had to be careful with this little meeting; she couldn't afford to have her journey ruined.

There was only one thing she could do at a time like this, 'Act like a stranger.' she thought forlornly while readying herself for the inevitable reunion that couldn't be called such. 'So close, yet so far…' she thought sadly while walking down the path towards her once companions. A sense of dread filled her she knew how she was suppose to act towards them so they didn't figure her out, she just hoped that they do not push her too far. She would hate to have to fight those she called a family. 'Knowing Inyasha I will have to beat him around some.' she sighed 'I am not looking forward to this. I know if I stray from our path he will just make them follow. He was always persistent like that.' She thought while remembering her hanyou best friend.

Resigning herself she figured it will be best to get this over with as soon as possible. Turning to Asiko, "We may be coming up to some trouble. Stay inside of the tree line and do not interfere no matter what." Kagome said sternly to make sure her vassal understand she meant NO MATTER WHAT!

Asiko nodded and said a "Yes Milady." in a low bow and walked behind Kagome so when the time came she could just hide.

They reached the edged of the forest and Kagome scanned the area for any intrusions. 'No one but them.' she thought as she turned to Asiko. "Ok hide. Keep you senses open in case of trouble. Do not interfere." Kagome said while turning to Lasair "Let's go Lasair I have some people to meet. I want to fly in on them," she said while Lasair transformed into her battle form.

Kagome mounted the neko pated her head softly saying, "Ok let's go!" and Lasair took to flight towards the clearing.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kerira, and Shippo all waited in the clearing when Inuyasha noticed one of the auras stayed behind. 'Not that it matters the one I am interested in is coming.' he thought as he got into a fighting stance.  
Everyone else seeing this followed his lead and got ready for one hell of a fight. 'This is not going to be fun.' they all thought simultaneously while gripping their weapons furiously.

The group had been following carnage all month long but they couldn't find any clues as to who would be the one behind the attacks. They were not gloating or bragging about their success like every other evil being out there. So maybe this person will know something if he was not the one responsible for the problems.

The group stood in wait as they saw the onna-youkai approaching from the sky.

Kagome and Lasair took to the sky she quickly made their way towards the destination. Once Kagome could see the clearing she pointed. "Set down away from them Lasair" Kagome said to her neko trusting the neko to know she meant away from those in the clearing.

Lasair touched ground about 15 feet from the group and Kagome gracefully slid off onto her feet. She stood tall and proud running a hand through her longer silver tresses she stepped forward.

"Who the Hell Are you?" screamed the irate hanyou while withdrawing an untransformed Tessaiga. "What the hell?" he said aloud in bewilderment 'Why won't the sword transform?' the hanyou thought while looking at his father's heirloom.

The others in his group looked at him with worry. The Tessaiga was not transforming, this could be a big problem.

Kagome looked at the Hanyou, "I should be asking you that. Who are you and why are you trespassing on my lands?" said Kagome in a very Sesshomaru like fashion while crossing her hands over her chest. Her stance clearly said I have an attitude so do not mess with me. When she noticed this she quickly changed stances hoping no one noticed. 'Great that's all I need; for them to recognize me because of how I stand. SHIT!' she thought to herself trying to make sure she was not caught in her oh so familiar stance that she would usually take after she sat Inuyasha.

To bad, she was noticed. Miroku had seen the stance a million times. He didn't know anyone else but their dear friend Kagome to stand like that with attitude. When he saw this he was confused, 'This is a youkai in front of him not a ningen onna. So why does she stand like Kagome?' he thought while trying to get a better look at her features so using her question as an excuse to step forward he spoke, "Your lands? We did not know we were trespassing. Might I ask what your name is, and what such a beautiful female like you is doing in the forest alone?"

If Kagome could be herself right now she would have laughed, 'something's never change.' she thought fondly before answering, "I am the Lady of the East. The eastern lands are my domain. What is your business here?" she asked trying to change the subject on the name thing.

Sango stepped forward then she being a taijiya she had to learn who the four cardinal lords were and she knew the lord of the east had no mate. "You are lying the eastern lord has no mate." Sango stated while moving to an aggressive stance.

Kagome gave a nervous laugh, "Lord Taski met his end by my sword. The fool thought to force mate me and paid with his life. I am now the new Lady of the Eastern Lands. Now enough talk who are you and why are you on my lands?" spoke a seemingly impatient Kagome.

Miroku the ever present kiss-ass stepped up and bowed low. "My Apologies Lady. We mean no offense; we traveled through your lands heading west. We were hired by a village to exterminate a rogue youkai in that area. I am the houshi Miroku" he said then turned to towards Sango, "This is the Taijiya Sango. And this rude fellow is Inuyasha." he said pointing at a now fuming hanyou.

Inuyasha stood their fuming. They were ignoring him engaging in light conversation while he brandished his seemingly useless sword. No matter how hard he tried the damn thing will not transform, it was pissing him off. He was about to speak but was cut of before he could even speak.

Kagome looked at them, to the outside world she looked like she could care less who they were, but on the inside she was hoping for a reason to stay with them in their company. Alas she knew it could not be, at least not without them knowing her secret. 'They're going to the same place… right? Wouldn't it be better and faster if we made the trip together?' That way she thought she could be with her friends, however she had to come up with a cover story. She could not very well give them a false name because Asiko would be coming along. So she had to word it perfectly when she announced her name.

When Miroku had finished introducing them she had thought up a plan. Putting it into action she lifted a brow in intrigue, "I have heard of you, the group who defeated Naraku. However you are missing one are you not? I seem to recall tales of a young Miko. What was her name again?" said Kagome while scratching her chin in what seemed to be deep thought, "OH yes, I remember, how could I forget she had the same name as I, Kagome."

Inuyasha's ears twitched when she said Kagome, and his attention was back on her in an instant. Inuyasha was never one to pass up the chance to brag how powerful he was, "Ya we destroyed that vile bastard." he spat with venom. That bastard caused him to lose all the people he loved first Kikyo and then Kagome. He knew Kagome was not dead just back in the future. None the less he still mourned her as if she was dead. She might as well be since he would never see her again. She was 500 years separated from him and even though he was hanyou he doubted he would live that long.

Miroku just stood back adding things to his list of weird things this onna-youkai had in common with their Kagome; and the list kept getting bigger and bigger the more they spoke. First was her stance and now it was the name. 'Strange.' was his only thought before he heard Inuyasha start his bragging as soon as the female allowed enough leeway to do so. He was pulled out of his musings by her voice.

"Well it seems we are heading the same direction. I am on my way to eliminate a troublesome youkai near my border to the Western Lands… Lasair." Kagome said turning to her neko she continued, "Go and get Asiko and return here." The nekomata took to the forest to do as her mistress bid her.

Kagome turned to the group and looked over every one of them assessing the changes the years have made to them. Miroku no longer had that boyish charm and Sango was more filled out. Inuyasha however looked the same. Shippo had grown quiet a bit since the last time she saw him and she thought she was going to cry. 'I have missed so much. My kit growing up, my friends' aging.' she thought sadly as she smelt Asiko and Lasair almost upon them. "As much fun this is I have business to attend to." she said as Asiko and Lasair landed beside her.

Asiko slide off of the neko and bowed to her mistress, "Milady."

Kagome turned slightly to regard her. "We are leaving now Asiko." she said while she turned to walk away.

Inuyasha was still dumbly staring at his sword, 'Why wouldn't it transform?' he asked himself attempting to transform the sword again. His eyes widened in surprised as the fang of his father transformed in his hand. That was when he noticed the Lady getting ready to leave. He remembered her saying she was traveling to kill youkai on the borders of her and his brothers lands, he knew that the youkai she spoke of was the same they were sent to kill. Now Inuyasha was not one to let others take his victory and he was going to let his competition know it, "Oi! You are not going to kill that youkai!" he said while walking hastily toward her.

Kagome heard his outburst and turned to him with a single brow arch. "Is that so? What do you intend to do about it?" she asked amusement clear in her voice.

The tone she used to speak to him only served fuel to the fire. Face reddened in anger as he lifted his weapon over his head to attack, he charged toward her "I will kill you that is what I will do!" Inuyasha spat in rage. He hated when youkai thought he couldn't do something because he was only hanyou. 'I will show her I am not so weak!' he thought as he charged her recklessly.

Kagome sighed, 'Something's never change.' she thought as she turned to Asiko and Lasair, "Lasair, Asiko take to the sky." she said as she watched Asiko and Lasair quickly obey her command. She turned to the charging hanyou.

Inuyasha launched into the air to gain momentum for his attack.

Kagome saw him coming and readied herself. She did not want to kill him and she wouldn't, but that didn't mean she would not protect herself. With that in mind she unsheathed Tessaiga to block his attack.

Sword at ready Inuyasha swung at her only to meet the surprise of his life. His sword transformed back to the rusty katana form. That was when he noticed the sword in her hands was remarkably like his Tessaiga.

Kagome had used his surprise against him and she forced him back with a powerful push.

Jumping away he sputtered, "What!? What did you do to my sword? And why does yours look like my Tessaiga?" he yelled point an accusing finger at her then trying to transform his sword to fight with her but it would not listen.

Sango and Miroku stood shell shocked, 'She has Tessaiga as well!' was the thought they all had in common. They could not believe it, how had they not known that there was another Tessaiga out there? Who was this 'Lady' and where did she come from?

This however was another thing Miroku added to his mental list of weird things about the female. He wanted to learn more about her. 'Why is she so familiar? And why is she not trying to kill Inuyasha for attacking her like anyone else would have? She is just standing their doing nothing with a cocky smile on her face.' Miroku thought while deciding he would figure this female out.

Kagome on the other hand wanted nothing more than to 'sit' Inuyasha. She had not done that in so long she itched to. She knew she could not because the moment she did they would know who she was. So she settled for sending him a cocky smile.

Inuyasha was seething, his sword would not work, and a female was besting him! Now she was smirking at him! 'ARG! She will pay!' he thought before he sheathed his sword and charged her with his claws. He stuck his claws into his palm to collect the blood.

Kagome saw him coming she knew what it meant. She knew what attack was coming so she moved to counter it. Sheathing her sword she readied her poison whip and added some essence of her miko powers to purify his attack.

Inuyasha was nearing her he thought this was going to be easy when he saw her sheath her sword. Taking his bloodied claws he flung them at her screaming, "Hijin Kesso!!" several red blades were sent toward Kagome as she stood there looking bored.

As the attacked neared she flicked her wrist and they dissipated having met their end by her purifying poison whip. Kagome wanted to have fun so she reached a hand up to her mouth and feigned a yawn, "Is that all?" she asked sarcastically.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo saw this with awe written clearly on their face. They saw and felt the purifying powers within the whip and were shocked. Miko youkai were a myth, a legend there were stories but no one alive had seen one for obvious reasons. The powers would didn't mix well but it was obvious that they mixed just fine with this onna-youkai.

"A Miko Youkai?" whispered Sango while staring open mouthed at the Lady breaking the silence that now hung in the clearing.

"How?" was all Inuyasha could manage to say, he didn't expect that. "I don't have time for this shit!" he shouted while trudging away to sulk. He could not get his sword to work and now she is a Miko youkai! 'I may act dumb by I know when to stop fighting.' he thought as he walked away to sulk in private; such a blow to his pride to be beaten by a female so easily who didn't want to fight in the first place.

If Kagome could laugh she would have, that was just too funny. The look on his face was priceless it reminded her of all the times he and Kouga would fight and come to a stalemate. She would never say it out loud but that felt good! All the times he called her weak and she just beat him without even trying, 'His father must have truly been really powerful!' she thought in wonder while her face was still impassive.

Miroku took this chance to step forward seeing as how she was not trying to attack them, "Lady Kagome was it?" he asked while looking at her. He watched her nod in affirmative before he continued, "Well since we are going in the same direction maybe it would be beneficial that we travel together." he suggested not really knowing if she would agree. He looked out the corner of his eyes and saw that Sango was seething, no doubt thinking he was up to his old tricks. He sighed, 'Might as well then if she expects it.' he thought while walking closer to the Lady and taking her hands, "Will you bear my children?"

SMACK

Sango whacks him on the top of his head with the Hiraikotsu successfully knocking him out cold. "He will never learn." Shippo's snickers could be heard in the background as Kagome's smirk turned into a smile at the familiar act.

"I will travel with you on four conditions." stated Kagome earning the attention of Sango and Shippo. "1. He does not do that again. 2. He does not ask that of my vassal. 3. No groping me. 4. No groping my vassal." Kagome said watching Sango nod in agreement.

"If he even attempts it he will meet my Hiraikotsu." she said viciously while looking at the monk sprawled out on the ground. 'I can't believe he did it again! Then asking these strangers to join us, he must be going mad!' she thought pissed off that her husband just invited an unknown youkai into the group without so much as discussing it with them first.

"Well if we are to travel together then we had better be going. I have villages to check on as I make my way. I was told of a new evil, a greater threat than that of Naraku. I need to visit the villages on the way to see if they know anything. Lasair" Kagome said while looking at Sango then she looked to the sky when she called her pet.

Lasair heard her call and came obediently, landing besides her. Asiko slid off the Nekomata, "Milady that was amazing!" she said while looking up to Kagome with complete admiration.

Kagome nodded to her vassal in thanks to the compliment then spoke, "Asiko we will be traveling with them until the rogue is destroyed."

Miroku groaned and slowly tried to stand, "Sango my love, I was only joking. You know you are the only onna I love." he said in defense of himself knowing his lady love was still pissed at him. Sango huffed and turned her back on him and crossed her arms over her chest. Miroku turned toward the newcomers, "Will you be traveling with us?" he asked.

"Yes." was her one word reply and he nodded then bowed in respect.

"We should be heading on our way. Inuyasha can catch-up after he is done sulking." said Kagome as she began to walk in the direction they needed to go expecting the others to follow. Soon she heard them following behind her.


	17. Give it to me! WHAT!

'…'Thoughts

"…" Speaking

actions/sounds

Italics - flashbacks /I 

Onna - Woman

Ningen - Human

Youkai - Demon

Youki - Demon energy

Houshi - Monk

Taijiya - Demon Slayer

Kitsune - Fox

Inu - Dog

InuYoukai - Dog Demon

Kaze no Kizu Wind Scar

Nekomata mythical two-tailed monster cat

Neko cat

Hakama - pants

Haori - Shirt

b Chapter 17

Give it to me! WHAT?!

/b 

The group traveled throughout the day making camp in a small clearing shortly before sunset. Inuyasha had arrived back at the camp as soon as the fire was lit. Kerira and Lasair were rolling around the ground playing. Miroku, Sango and Shippo sat opposite Asiko and Kagome while Inuyasha trudged into the clearing clearly pissed about the new traveling companions.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" yelled an angered Inuyasha at the group while pointing at Kagome.

Sighing Miroku stood to talk to his hanyou friend "She is going in the same direction as we are, possibly to kill the same youkai. We thought it beneficial to have her accompany us. It will be done quicker then we can return to the village."

"Feh, Fine I want to get back to my mate." Inuyasha said before jumping into the tree closest to camp.

'Mate?' Kagome thought sadly, 'He moved on. I cannot believe this shit! Ten years, well seven for me, I waited. I couldn't give up hope and here he's mated! I can't… I have to leave before I start crying!' she thought as tears began to sting her eyes, she suddenly stood "Asiko stay I will return shortly" and with that she took off in a streak of silver.

The group sitting around the fire was surprised by her abrupt departure. Right after Inuyasha said he was mated, the female up and took off. Strange as that may be, it would allow them to question Asiko about her before she returned which was exactly what Miroku wanted.

"Asiko was it?" asked Miroku looking at the youkai now staring in the direction her mistress left.

Turning to answer, "Yes, Houshi-sama?" she replied looking at the monk and taijiya.

"Asiko, please tell us about Lady Kagome," Miroku asked while looking her in the eye.

"There is not much to say really. The previous lord tried to force mate her and she killed him, with a single swipe of her sword. She did not want to become the Lady of the East but I had told her that there would be a war if she did not, so she took her position as ruler. She does not speak about her past or where she had come from. I just know she was taught swordsmanship by a great youkai. She never said his name, she called him, 'the best youkai swordsmen to ever live', but the way she spoke of him made me believe he is no longer alive. I know from experience however short, that she is kind but can be fierce especially when you make an unneeded comment about how she is female and therefore cannot best a male. Someone made that mistake and was humiliated for it. Even though he deserved quite worse for what he had said to Milady." Asiko said looking seriously pissed while she retold the story of the disrespectful male.

Miroku listened with mounting interest to the information the lady's vassal gave them. Once her story was completed he excused himself to meditate on the day's events. He soon found a nice tree, a safe distance away and leaned against it in a comfortable meditating position. Closing his eyes and concentrating on easing his mind he began his nightly ritual.

There really wasn't anything too strange, he guessed, but there was nothing that could be used. This Kagome did not seen hostile not even when Inuyasha attacked her. 'I don't know what to think about her, 'I just know there is something strange going on here.' He was confused and that was not something he liked being. He prided himself in his knowledge, 'Being confused does not suit me. There is something familiar about her something I cannot place. I have never seen this youkai before 'but I feel like I have met her before.'

'Could it just be the name similarity to that of an old friend?' he thought to himself trying to figure out this beautiful youkai female. 'She is Inu Youkai, but I do not remember meeting any Inu Youkai females. So where could I know her from? Why is she so familiar? Could it be because her hair color and eye color is that of Inuyasha and his Brother, added with the name of an old friend (Kagome) she reminds me of several people at the same time; Therefore giving the perfect stranger a hint of familiarity. It could be possible but if this is the case what are the odds this is coincidental? What could be gained in this, for what purpose would she do this? There are just too many things wrong; she is the Lady of the East and not a mate. Another thing; why did she run off when Inuyasha said he was mated? Why would she care, could I be reading too much into it? It maybe best to keep a close eye on her while she is in our company and learn as much as I can.' seeming to agree with the last thought he shook his head and came out of his meditative state.

Returning to camp he began to unpack his things and set up the furs for himself and his wife. Sitting on the fur with Sango leaning against his chest, she closed her eyes to enjoy the tender moment.

Running through the forest at top speed to get away Kagome made it to the borders of her land and the west. She wanted to get this over with so she could go back to the palace and drown her heart in work.

'This is the best stress reliever yet.' she thought as she tried to scent out the rogue youkai. Once she caught scent of a youkai she headed in it's direction.

Walking through the forest within the western lands was a tall silver haired inu youkai and his companions. He traveled with a kappa youkai and a two headed dragon. The wind was blowing the hair of the handsome male as he continued on his trail. Lifting his head slightly he scented the wind that blew again bringing with it the seductive scent of power. By the scent alone, he knew they were not close enough to catch a specific scent of the distinctive youkai it. Intrigued he followed his nose toward that scent.

He was always a curious youkai and this was no different, he decided to track the scent and see whom it could belong to. Impatient he took off in a run toward it; the closer he got to the aura of the youkai he had to stop in shock. Judging by the movement in the youki it was heading his way. The youki was almost if not more potent then his own, he was never one to let a good opportunity pass him by, picking up speed he began his hunt.

It had been too long since he had the pleasure of a challenge, this being would be sure to deliver one.

Approaching the western border she caught sight of the unruly youkai tormenting a village on the border of the east and west. Running into the village she stopped behind the rogue, and while his back was still turned she used her poisonous whip laced with her miko powers, she slashed it in the back gaining its attention.

The youkai was about to dine on a villager when a sharp pain along with the stench of burned flesh met its nose and it turned with a snarl while whipping its head around to kill whatever dared to attack him. Missing, it got a good look at the female Inu youkai then something in her hip. "The Shikon!" GROWL the youkai said while trying to swipe her with its mighty claws. "Give me the Shikon!" it shouted again while taking a step towards her and swiping again. She jumped out of the way and he missed once again.

Watching the youkai turn around she was ready for it, but when it spoke she was not ready for what it said 'SHIKON! OH FUCK! How did I not remember it is still within me?' she thought to herself as she dodged his attack. 'FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!' she chanted inside her head as she dodged another strike. She had no choice but to finish it quickly before there was a chance to repeat history.

Unsheathing the Tessaiga it transformed in her hand. She held it in front of her looking for an opening to get it over with quick, she found it. Launching into the air sword ready, metal met flesh, and then head met the ground.

When he reached the source of the scent he was shocked; a 'female' was the only thing his mind would register. That is until he saw Tessaiga. 'Tessaiga! How!?' he thought as he watched the female wield it expertly. It was then he noticed, 'She is Inu youkai.' he thought while looking at her. He could not see her face yet as she was not facing him. He was going to announce himself when she just took off in a dead run back from which she came.

Before he could think he took off after her assuming that she sensed him and was trying to escape.

After she finished off the youkai she knew she had a visitor. The aura also told her it was not someone she wanted to deal with right now so she ran. Running as fast as her legs could take her away from the youkai, she noticed he was following her, hunting her. 'The nerve of men sometimes really!' she thought in outrage while she stopped in a small empty clearing. She knew she could not lead him to the camp it would be too dangerous, so she had to get this over with quick.

She did not have to wait long, out of the forest came a silver blur. Before she knew what happened she was against a tree with his hand around her neck. Flushed in anger, she narrowed her eyes. "Put me down Sesshomaru-Sama, unless you want a war! You are on my Lands!" she stated with barely suppressed anger.

Sesshomaru watched her narrow her eyes and speak. 'This is the new Lady of the East?' he asked himself while putting her back down on her feet. He knew this was not good; you do not attack another Lord or Lady on their lands unless you wanted a war. "Where did you get Tessaiga?" he asked coolly with his mask of indifference in place. On the inside he was not as calm and collected as he sounded he was confused and that was something he did not like.

When her feet touched the ground she stepped around him to put some distance between them. Before she could get far enough away he spoke and she listened. "This is not Inuyasha's sword Sesshomaru-sama" she replied coolly with her own mask in place.

"Lies!" he spat as he stepped forward to intimidate her into telling him how she received such a sword.

"Lies? I think not, you can scent that I am not lying to you." she replied trying to sound as confident and truthful as she could. 'It was not a whole lie, it is not his it is mine.' she thought as she looked into Sesshomaru's eyes while he returned the contact.

He was getting tired of her jumping around the answers he wanted and when she still denied the fact that that is the sword he used speed unknown to ningen kind to grab her neck again.

Seeing this coming she dodged it easily causing a growl from Sesshomaru.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked while he looked upon her with cold eyes.

"My name is Kagome." she simply answered while looking him in the eye.


	18. Who doesn't Love a good Mystery?

'…'Thoughts  
"…" Speaking  
(actions/sounds)  
I Italics - flashbacks /I  
Baka - Stupid/Fool  
Nani - What  
Youkai - Demon  
Inu - Dog  
Inu Youkai - Dog Demon  
Kaze no Kizu Wind Scar  
Hakama - pants  
Haori - Shirt

**Chapter 18  
Who doesn't Love a good Mystery?**

"No how did you get that sword" Sesshomaru pushed trying to get the answers he wanted but she was not forthcoming. She just stood there looking at him blankly and took a confused stance by shifter her head slightly. "I will use force if necessary." he said coolly while standing at his full height, which was a lot taller than Kagome's small form and trying to use his impressive height to intimidate her but Kagome returned the look with disinterest not willing to play his game.

"I am this swords master." she said not willing to elaborate anymore on that matter. She absolutely refused to let this male think he could intimidate her just by standing all his height. 'As If!' she thought, she knew someone like him was not used to her kind of attitude in a female. 'I can talk us in circles all day mister, might as well give up now.' she thought smugly as she watched his eyes narrow in anger, frustration and irritation.

"Don't try my patience female." he said coldly as his eyes took a deathly gleam. His glare never failed to receive the correct outcome, for him at least. She could almost see her painful death within his eyes.

"Well then, maybe you need to ask the right questions." she spoke softly trying to convey her unspoken answer. She was getting tired of the cat and mouse game. 'Really, just who does he think he is?!' she thought indignantly as she rose a mocking brow.

She spoke in riddles and this infuriated him to no end. He would just rather kill her and take the sword but he was curious to how she a full blooded youkai can handle the sword without the barrier rejecting her, like it did himself. No he will keep her alive long enough to answer his questions then he will kill her for her insolence. 'The right questions?' he repeated inwardly while trying to decipher what he needed to ask to get his answers. While silently seething at her nerve "What are you?" he asked looking at her, he already knew but to have her say it was a start.

"Inu Youkai." was her one word reply as she crossed her arms over her chest and awaited the next question. Her stance was one of defiance complete and utter defiance, she refused to give him the satisfaction of bowing down to him. Her youkai would not allow it! It was against everything in her, she did not see him as a better as someone worthy of that much respect. To her he was on the fine line between enemy and ally. 'He is unpredictable.' she thought while trying to decipher her emotions. Maybe it was because her youkai came from the essence of an Alpha male one of the strongest to ever live? Then strengthened with her defiant or independent personality depending what you call it, it was the same thing. This could be it she didn't know but it was only a possibility.

"What clan are you from?" he asked genuinely curious. If he did not know any better he would say she was part of his clan, but she was not. That much is obviously the simple fact he, his brother, and his mother are all that remained of his clan. 'She could be from the mainland' he thought while she stood silent seemingly in thought.

'Now that was a hard question. Now how to answer it?' she thought while trying to find the right words to use that will not give away too much. Breathing evenly she answered "I am the last of my clan." 'It is kind of true I am the only one because I do not belong to a clan.' she thought nervously. 'Get it together girl! You can't be fumbling around like a baka in front of him it will cause him to be more suspicious.' she thought reprimanding herself for turning into a fidgeting baka in front of him.

"You Lie." he said as he narrowed his eyes at her blatant lie. "I can scent the guilt on you." he told her while he watched her squirm under his glare. He really did love the effect he had on beings; he never grew tired of it.

"Doesn't matter, you would not believe me anyway." she told him while looking at her feet. She hated the way he made her feel. She felt like a misbehaving child.

"You presume to tell this Sesshomaru what he would or would not believe?" he asked raising a brow at her while she sighed in response.

"Listen I was told I cannot tell anyone who I am and where I am from unless they figure it out first. So sorry I am not going to be answering any of your questions today." she said then turned on her foot and took off at her full youkai speed towards the camp.

Sesshomaru stood where she left him looking at the place the female had previously occupied. He lifted his nose slightly to scent the air hoping to catch her lingering scent. This time he was paying attention to it, more so then before. Her scent was familiar but he could not place it. 'Once I recognize the scent then I will know who she is.' he thought as he turned back to return to his retainer.

Arriving back at the camp all the humans were asleep. She walked to where her vassal was reclining. "Asiko go to the river and fetch some water." she ordered.

Upon hearing her order she jumped up and went to do as she was bid.

When Asiko arrived back at the camp with water Kagome began to cook breakfast. Soon the scent of cooking food filled the air and the campers woke one by one.


	19. Parting Ways

'…'Thoughts  
"…" Speaking  
actions  
_**Italics and bold - Writings**  
Italics - flashbacks_  
Baka - Stupid/Fool  
Onna – Woman  
Kuso -shit  
Ningen - Human  
Youkai - Demon  
Youki - Demon energy  
Houshi - Monk  
Taijiya - Demon Slayer  
Kitsune - Fox  
Inu - Dog  
Ookami - Wolf  
InuYoukai - Dog Demon  
Kaze no Kizu Wind Scar  
Nekomata mythical two-tailed monster cat  
Neko cat  
Hakama - pants  
Haori - Shirt  
:: Tessaiga Sword talk::

**Chapter 19  
Parting Ways**

Looking at her once long time friends she spoke "When I left last night I came in contact with the youkai rough and killed it." She told the ningen's before turning to Asiko "Asiko I ran into the Western Lord last night he was rather… pushy. Tell me what you know of him." Kagome asked her retainer while petting her neko that jumped in her lap.

Once Kagome said Western Lord the group looked suddenly interested in what the conversation was about. They were surprised that she met the Sesshomaru and returned with out injury.

Asiko looked at her lady "I do not know much about Lord Sesshomaru, just that he is the son of Inu No Taishou. He is a private creature; he is as beautiful as he is powerful. What do you mean pushy milady?" She said while looking at her mistress.

"Yes all this I had already knew, he is an extremely handsome youkai but that is neither here nor there. He had found me after I destroyed that rough youkai. I had left and he followed me demanding why I had the Tessaiga I think was the name he used. He wanted to know if I stole it or killed his brother. After I had informed him that I did neither he still would not leave me be. He demanded to know who I was and what clan I am from. Of course I did not answer him, I will be damned if he thinks I will answer to him. He is just another man that thought because I am a female that I would be weaker then him. He is so full of himself; he did not even let it dent his pride that he could not even touch me unless I allowed it. huff Males!" she said crossing her arms over her chest in an irritated manner.

"Milady well I have heard of the Lord of the Western Lands and he is known to be ruthless killer with a cold demeanor, arrogant and prideful, but he is also known to be honorable and honest." Asiko stated trying to answer her mistresses' question. 'If any male was worthy to mate my lady it would be Lord Sesshomaru' she thought while looking at her mistress.

"Excuse me for speaking out of turn but are you considering him for a mate milady?" Asiko asked thinking the reason her mistress would talk like that about him was because she found him attractive.

Kagome choked cough cough cough "Asiko! What would give you that idea? Absolutely NOT! I would never mate with the likes of him he is a chauvinistic PIG!!!" she said indignant and embarrassed by Asiko's question.

"Chauvinistic?" Asiko asked not knowing what that means.

"hahaha" Kagome laughs nervously "it means womanizer, or woman oppressor. It is a man that does not see a woman good for anything besides baby making and house cleaning." Kagome told Asiko noticing that they had an audience.

They looked at Kagome, they found her strangely familiar. Her views, attitude, the way she speaks similar to their long lost friend.

Miroku listened to Kagome's explanation 'there is just too many thing similar to our Kagome' he thought shaking his head to clear the morning fog from his brain. "So Lady Kagome will you be leaving then, since you had already taken care of the rouge youkai?" He asked curiously while he placed an arm around his wife while looking at Kagome.

"Yes I am I have to patrol my lands" she replied while looking off into the forest. This is harder then she thought she can not talk to her friends as her. She has to pretend to be someone else, plus this time around I do not have all my normal things like shampoo and conditioner. 'Maybe I should try the well?' she thought remembering that she had never actually tried it since she had returned. "I will travel with you back to your village it will allow me to stop at the villages we pass." She stated looking towards the houshi.

"Hell no I don't think so" yelled an irate Inuyasha from his branch in the tree. He jumped down and approached Kagome "You are not coming to the village with us" he said to her mere inches from her face.

Kagome looked at the hanyou she grabbed his ear and pulled him closer to her "you have no say what I do Inuyasha." She said in a low and dangerous tone.

rub rub rub Miroku groped Sango as they flew on Kirera.

SMACK Sango whirled around and smacked the houshi in the face leaving a very angry red spot on his cheek. She turned with a blush and shook her head.

Kagome inwardly laughed 'something's never change' she thought as she watched the Taijiya and Houshi's antics. Slightly turning to see Inuyasha running a little behind her 'and something's to' she thought sadly as she shook her head to rid of her disturbing thoughts.

The sun was setting the night chill cooled the warm air and the odd group stopped to make camp. Once the camp was made they all sat around the fire, Inuyasha decided to sit around with the rest of the group.

Kagome wanted to know who his mate was and how long after she left did he mate so she decided to ask 'best to go in a round about way' she thought as she brought her questioning to the obvious couple "So how long have you two been married?" Kagome asked looking at the houshi then to the taijiya.

"9 years it has been since our wedding, we meet a few years before." Sango answered with a light blush that had Kagome giggling on the inside. Her friend is still so shy. "Are you mated Kagome?" Sango asked in return.

"No, but I was in love with a hanyou for years. I knew he loved me too but when I was forced to leave my home he moved on. When I was able to return 10 years later he was already mated, so I never told him I was back because I did not want to hurt him." Kagome said solemnly.

"I- Im sorry Kagome" Sango said feeling a weird sense of Déjà vu.

"Its ok it was a long time ago" she replied looking into the sky not wanting to look into there faces.

When Inuyasha heard her say she was once in love with a hanyou he was surprised. Not many demonesses would fall in love with a hanyou. When he heard her story something was scratching at the back of his mind but he dismissed it. He began to think of someone he has not seen in years 'how would she feel if she found her way back to only find me mated? How would I fee?' she thought looking off into the distance, there was something about this demoness that reminded him of his Kagome. Right after that thought he narrowed his eyes and looked at Kagome "Hey, say sit" he asked the demoness who's eyes widened comically.

"What?!" she asked nervously afraid and confused he was the last person she thought would figure it out.

"Tell me to sit" he repeated while Sango and Miroku looked at him then to Kagome with widened eyes.

"Why would I do that? You had already sat down?" she asked trying to look confused 'Kuso' she shouted at herself.

"Stop skipping around the word and do as I say" he said now started to believe this is his Kagome 'but how she is a youkai?' he thought to himself not really knowing what to think.

Asiko sensed her mistress unease and did as any good vassal would "HOW DARE YOU! You dare to speak to the Lady of these Lands in that tone hanyou? You dare to attempt to order her around!" she yelled surprising everyone around the fire. She was quite only spoken when spoken to, this outbreak was not expected.

"Enough Asiko," Kagome said with a raised hand and the irate vassal sat back down. Turning to Inuyasha "You dare to try and order me hanyou? Do you have a death wish; I could kill you before you even stand" Kagome said narrowing her eyes daring Inuyasha to say something else.

He kept smartly quiet. 


	20. The Smart Houshi and his Advice

'…'Thoughts  
"…" Speaking  
actions  
**_I b Italics and bold - Writings /b  
_**Italics - flashbacks /I  
Youkai - Demon  
Youki - Demon energy  
Houshi - Monk

** Chapter 20  
The Smart Houshi and his Advice **

"Come Asiko we depart." Kagome said as she called to her servant, she really did not want to stay in the company of Inuyasha any longer then she had to. She turned when her vassal made her way to her side then began to walk.

Kagome could barely believe that after all this time she held out hope of seeing him again just to learn that he had moved on. Maybe he did not love her as much as she thought he had?

Seeing Kagome walking Miroku jogged to her. "Lady Kagome, may I have a word?" asked Miroku while looking at Kagome then to Asiko.

Sighing she nodded, "Asiko, wait here as the houshi and I speak." she said before she began to walk into the forest followed by the houshi.

Walking through the forest they came to a small clearing, Kagome scented the air to make sure they were indeed alone. She had an idea that he had figured her out, but she would soon find out "You wished to speak with me houshi?" she asked.

"Ah yes Lady Kagome, when were you going to tell us you had come back? And for that matter when and how did you change into a youkai?" he asked thoughtfully.

Cringing slightly she sighed, "You found out huh? insert nervous laugh here I am not allowed to announce myself, only when I was confronted with someone knowing was I allowed to tell. I am a youkai now because of Inu No Taisho, I am the master of his swords and in such am granted his power in the literal sense. I was given his youkai. In my time I had found the swords in stone and when I went to take the Tenseiga out of the pedestal I received a vision of sorts, I watched you all getting killed by some unknown new evil. All of you including Sesshomaru died and it will be happening soon." she said looking Miroku in the face.

"Oh Miroku do you know how hard it is, to come back only to find out that the person you love is out of your reach forever? It hurts like hell. I waited for him hoping to see him again and when I finally do I find out he's moved on. I wanted to sit him so badly!" she said while she fisted her hand in aggravation.

"I don't want him to know it is me, it will hurt more if he does. And I would not want to put anyone through what I went through with Kikyo, no one deserves that. You can NOT tell anyone who I really am! I mean it, it is important promise me!" she said sternly looking at Miroku expectedly.

Miroku listened to her tale and could not believe it! Kagome was back as an Inu Youkai, and to top it off Inuyasha was mated. His heart went out to his friend he could only imagine what she was going through, first being a youkai and now learning her only love was with someone else. "Oh Kagome, I am so sorry! I am not much for comfort but I think that maybe you should tell Sango who you are, she could help you more so then I could. You should not be expected to go through this alone; you have been through enough as it is… How did you end up Lady of the Eastern Lands?" he asked curiously while watching a silly grin come to her face at his question.

"Ha Ha Ha! The Lord tried to force mate me and was in for a surprise. Not only did I gain Inu No Taisho's youkai but I gained his fighting skills as well. I kicked his ass and took his land when I was forced to kill him. He thought because I was alone and a female I would be easy to take advantage of, HA I think not!" she continued thoughtfully, "That is strange, I have actually grown to like fighting. When I killed the lord I went to the castle to claim the lands and took control of the palace."

"I see, well it is good to have you back Kagome, I for one have missed you greatly!" he said before pulling her into a friendly hug.

Kagome laughed a true laugh for the first time since she left the Feudal Era all those years ago. "I missed you too Miroku… I think that I may just talk to Sango, if you could send her here to talk when you return I would appreciate it. Don't tell her let me tell her ok?" she requested while he nodded in agreement.

Kagome watched as the Miroku walked back into the forest toward camp to send Sango to see her. She sat down under a tree and looked up into the sky. 'Things have changed so much since I left, Sango and Miroku were finally married, Shippo has grown up, and Inuyasha is mated. There is really nothing left for me here, why does fate have to be so damned hard?' she thought while tears started to fall down her cheeks. She sat under the tree silently crying when she scented Sango coming with Kerira; wiping her tears she stood awaiting the approach of her once friends.

Sango walked out into the small clearing where she knew Kagome was waiting for her. She found this strange why would a stranger want to speak with her alone away from everyone? Spotting Kagome under a tree she walked towards her. "Hi, you wanted to talk to me?" she asked while looking at the onna-youkai's teary red eyes.

"Yes I do but first you need to promise me not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you. It is important, not even Inuyasha. Miroku already knows but you mustn't speak to him about it either in case you are overheard." she demanded while looking into Sango's eyes to read her reaction.

"Ok, I promise, what is this about?" she asked watching Kagome take a seat under the tree and soon following.

"This will take a while to explain." Kagome started to tell her story from the very beginning and she watched as a huge smile and tears started to stream down Sango's face.


	21. Moving On

'…'Thoughts  
"…" Speaking  
actions  
**_ I b Italics and bold - Writings /b   
Italics - flashbacks /I _**  
** b 0oooo0 /b - Scene Change or POV Change**

- Scene Change or POV Change 

** b Chapter 21  
Moving On /b **

Kagome spent the last three hours telling Sango of all the things that happened in the last five years, starting from when she left the feudal era last.

Sango was in awe when Kagome told the story of how she became what she was now, and how she met Inuyasha's father. She could not help the feeling of sorrow that overcame her when she thought of Inuyasha, Inuyasha was now mated to a nice hanyou female and they were expecting a child. She wondered how Inuyasha would take the news of Kagome being back, she did not think he would take it well. She remembered Miroku telling Inuyasha that he needed to move on, that Kagome was not coming back. But now here she was back and Inuyasha out of her reach forever, her heart went out to the sister of her soul. She could not believe that she would have to go through this again 'Like she was not put through enough already!' she thought in dismay.

b 0oooo0 /b 

Later that day the group began to move, Kagome sensed something nearby but could not tell who or exactly where. Someone was out there concealing themselves; she reached out with her powers to feel around for the concealed youkai. 'There.' she thought as she looked into the forest to her right. She did not see anything but she knew that they were there.

She continued on in the trail pretending like she did not know they were being followed. It was not much later that a scent reached her nose, she looked towards Inuyasha and he did not looked phased. So she continued walking, about a mile later Inuyasha tensed and growled a warning "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled as his brother walked out of the tree line.

Sesshomaru was not paying attention to Inuyasha and this seemed to piss Inuyasha off. "Hey bastard, don't be looking at her. She is not your enemy I am!" he shouted as he stepped in front of Kagome.

Sesshomaru watched the scene with a sense of déjà vu, it was oddly familiar. "I am not here for you hanyou. Your companion owes me answers and I intend on receiving them." he said as he kept approaching the group.

A series of collected gasps could be heard and the Taijiya spoke "What do you want with Kagome?" she said defensively. She would not allow that monster near her friend not when she had just gotten her back. Miroku followed suit both standing in front of Kagome. Shippo did not follow, he could not because his mate would be very displeased. Then Inuyasha took up his stance in front of them all.

Kagome watched them with veiled amusement 'Some things never change.' she thought while shaking her head. "Guys, it is ok. I am a big girl I can take care of myself." she said before turning to Sango "Remember what I told you." she said looking pointedly at her and Sango understood.

Kagome was no longer the untrained miko. She was now a very much trained Inu miko youkai, her knowledge came from the very strongest youkai who had ever lived. Knowing that still did not stop the worry she felt for her sister figure.

Kagome knew they were scared for her but this was something she had to do. As she was stepping forward she saw Sesshomaru eyeing Inuyasha's Tessaiga then hers. 'Maybe convincing him will be easier now he has seen them both at the same time.' she thought walking towards him. "Sesshomaru-sama do wish something of me?" she asked innocently.

Sesshomaru growled quietly in response, he did not like to look like a fool. He knew that if he brought up his questions he would, however that will not stop him from asking in private without the audience. "Come." he commanded fully believing she would follow wordlessly.

She however did not move the moment the command issued forth she froze. Refusing to be ordered around like she used to, her youkai pride would not allow it. "No." she said as he began to walk away from the group.

He stopped almost too stunned to move, he was not one to hear that word very often. And if he did the person usually saying would die soon after. He did not take it lightly to being defied in front of others so openly. He turned to look at her.

"I am not your servant, you will not order me about like a common peasant." she said tilting her chin defiantly while glaring at him.

"Kijo!" growl sounded Sesshomaru's baritone voice. He was at the end of his patience and the growl he made at the end of his word told her as much. The growl was low almost too low; she knew that the others could not hear it.

"Oh Fine, Keep your hakama on alright… jeez!" she said irritably she just hated it; he was so arrogant and full of himself. She walked towards him leaving a bewildered group. The look on their faces told her of the mistake she just made 'Kuso!' he shouted inwardly. 'I need to be more careful, I cannot use sayings from my time while I am with inu or he will know who I am!' she thought in dismay she knew it was going to be hard.

Sesshomaru turned and began walking into the forest with the Kijo following him. It was strange to him, he was slightly aroused by her attitude and he did not like it.

Kagome followed him silently hoping that this 'talk' did not get too uncomfortable.

Once they were a good distance away Sesshomaru stopped and scanned their surroundings. They were within a small clearing, the perfect location for his little talk with the Kijo. "You will answer my questions or I will kill you!" he said curtly as if he was telling the score on some football game.

Kagome looked at him not at all feeling afraid or intimidated by him. Yes he was strong, but so was she. "I thought we had this conversation before." Kagome said sounding bored with a yawn.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her "You will answer my question and will not leave until you do Kijo" he told her as he ran his hand through his fur on his shoulder. "Who are you? And explain why I have never heard of you before?" he asked Kagome looking her straight in the eyes.

"I told you my name is Kagome. And I don't know why you have not heard of me, I do not usually go and announce myself everywhere. I am a private youkai." she responded to his questions the best she could.

He seemed satisfied enough because he moved on to his next question "Where did you get that sword? And why does it look like the Tessaiga?" he asked still keeping eye contact. He watched as something flickered across her eyes but it was gone to fast for him to tell what it was.

"I found both my swords in a tomb of sorts. When I picked them up they told me I was their master. How they got there I do not know exactly." she replied not answering the last question she hoped he would forget about it.

But alas he did not!

"Why does it look like the Tessaiga?" he pressed talking a step forward.

Kagome took a step back feeling boxed in "I don't know." she told him

He scented her lie "Lie! Why?" he asked again still approaching her.

Her breathing picked up and her heart was beating faster, he took on the look and walk of a predator hunting his prey. She knew she was that prey, acting on instinct she lashed out; drawing her sword and pointing it at him "Stay where you are. I do not want to hurt you." she said shakily. OH how she hated her voice right then.

A gleam shone in his eyes "You think you can last against this Sesshomaru girl?" he asked almost amused.

Insulted she replies "I do not think, I know! If you come any closer you will find out." she retorted sounding fierce. Her stance took the offensive.

Her stance made him pause he recognizes it 'that is father's fighting stance.' he thought as he looked at the girl. "Who taught you to use a sword?" he asked curiously.

Not wanting to answer she responded "Enough talk! If we are going to battle then lets do it!" she said loathingly. 'He was way too nosy for his own good!' was her last thought before she leapt at him sword ready.

Sesshomaru was a male who loved battle and there was nothing more hot then a female who knew how to fight. That however did not stop him from answering her challenge. He parried the forward thrust she pressed at him, then countered.

Kagome caught his blade before it could her get too close. This action was repeated several times.

Sesshomaru was impressed, she matched his moves perfectly. She was a worthy opponent. He had never had the pleasure of sparing with anyone who came anywhere near his skill. He was so caught up in the battle that he did not notice him pressing her into a tree. Nor did he realize that his blood heated and his heart rate accelerated. Nor did he realize when the swords both hit the ground.

Kagome could not believe what was going on, one moment they were fighting then the next she smelled something that made her feel strange. Her body was reacting in a way she was not used to, her skin heated and flushed as she inhaled a masculine, spicy, heady scent. The scent turned her youkai's anger into a totally different emotion. She did not know what was coming over her; she was allowing him to back her up into a tree. At this very moment emotionally she reverted back to a teenage ningen, as if she had the hormones of a teenager still going through puberty.

When her back touched the tree she knew she was stuck, she had nowhere to go. She dropped her sword in shock as she felt Sesshomaru push is lower half into her effectively pinning her to the tree. She heard him drop his sword as well.

Sesshomaru reached up and grabbed a handful of her hair and pressed his mouth on to hers in a fierce bruising kiss. He pulled her hair slightly to move her head higher to deepen the kiss. His tongue traveled over her lower lip and her eyes flew open and a gasp left her lips.

When she opened her eyes all she saw were the red eyes of a youkai. Sesshomaru had lost control of his lust and she gasped. She felt him plunge his tongue in her mouth tasting every inch of her hot cavern.

He could not believe how good she tasted and he growled. The sound was oddly sexy to her, she however did not know why.

The sensations she was receiving made her moan into his mouth and she felt his chest rumbling in approval.

The only thing going through her mind at the moment was 'What the hell is happening?!' even though she thought this… she was powerless to stop it.


	22. Lust of a Youkai

'…'Thoughts  
"…" Speaking  
actions  
_**Italics and bold - Writings**  
Italics - flashbacks_  
:: BEAST/Lasair&Kirara Speak ::  
**0oooo0** - Scene Change or POV Change

**Chapter 22  
Lust of a Youkai**

He did not know what had come over him; he was intent on fighting her then the next minute he was shoving his tongue down her throat. Not that he minded she was after all a very beautiful kijo, when he heard her moan of pleasure he growled appreciatively. It has been a very long time since he had seen a female of his breed who was not directly related to him, he chalked his actions up to instinct. She was strong and a great fighter, she may even be worthy enough to be his mate. That was the reason his youkai took control, it would not allow him to kill her because he wanted her.

Kagome's head was swimming fogged with lust. She knew she had to stop now or else they may end up mating. It was something she could not allow to happen. Especially because he did not know who she was really. That however wais not the whole reason she still mourned for Inuyasha. She had waited for eight years she didn't move on she kept holding on to the hope that she might have find him again. But it meant nothing because he did not wait for her.

Her thoughts lead her to her next course of action; she placed her hands on his chest and at first pushed him away lightly. When he did not move she pushed him more forcefully; forcing his mouth off of hers.  
He felt her feeble attempt to push him off and he knew she was not really trying so he paid it no mind. Only when she tried a second time did she use enough force to separate their mouths did he stop and look at her.

"We shouldn't. I mean you don't know me or anything." she whispered throatily lust still evident in her voice. She wanted him but her logical mind would not allow it.

He looked at the kijo "That was what I was doing. Getting to know you." he replied huskily while licking the shell of her ear.

A light moan was her reply to his actions 'This whole stopping thing is not going too well.' she thought dumbly as she tilted her head allowing him more access. "That is not what I mean and you know it! I came back here for a reason and I cannot allow anymore distractions. Becoming Lady of the East is enough of a distraction in itself." she told him as her hands moved on their own accord running through his long silky hair. She was glad he wore armor because if he did not she was afraid her hands would have found his chest much more interesting to caress. She was always a stickler for a finely sculpted chest.

"Distraction am I?" he whispered into her neck while placing open mouthed kisses starting from just behind her ear to the section where her shoulder met her neck. He began to suck on that spot; it was his favorite spot on the female body. That was the place he would one day mark a mate.

"Yes a very distracting distraction." she breathed as she felt his hand on her right breast. She could not help herself for some reason her mind was not connected with her body, her hands acted on their own accord.

"Distraction I may be, but you will enjoy this distraction immensely." replied while openly fondling her breast. He knew what he was doing to her, he knew her instinct would not allow her to stop but he could not bring himself to care at the moment. He knew his scent had affected her; the scent of an aroused male of unmated status would arouse any unmated female near. Then her instincts would take over and do the rest for her. He did however wonder why she seemed to not know what it was that was happening to her. 'She could not be that innocent.' he thought while he slipped his hand through her kimono folds to fondle what he hoped to be her bare breast.

'Oh god! He did not just say that!' she thought as she felt his hand cup her bra covered breast "Oh!" she breathed the sensations making her not think straight.

Pausing in his ravishing of her neck he inhaled deep searching for something that he would not have thought to look for before. 'She is still untouched, but how?' he thought as he continued to ravish her neck. He knew about the heat that female Inu Youkai experience. What he did not understand wais how she could have lived through that and still be untouched? She was past the age of her first heat so he knew she had to have had it already. 'How did she put up with the pain from her heat if she did not mate during that time?' he mused while he slipped her kimono off her shoulders. He knew that the pain females went through during their heat was indescribable if they did not answer to the call of their body.

Kagome was confused and aroused, she did not know what was happening. She could not stop, 'No that is not right.' she did not have the will to stop him. Kagome was anything but stupid she knew what it was that was causing it. Except there was no warning in the memory of Inutaisho, there was however a warning of the female's aroused scent, but not the male's. She knew she had to get away from him or she would end up mating him there right against the tree. "Sesshomaru, you…we…need to stop!" she told him while panting from the sensations he was causing.

"Hm. Why?" he asked still continuing his journey of lowering her kimono so he could see her fleshy mounds.

Breathing harshly she replied "Because you do not know me. And if you did I doubt you would still be interested." she finished hoping that would work to stop him, it did.

Pausing from his mission he looked into her eyes.

Taking the chance she was given she pulled her kimono back to its rightful place while he spoke to her.  
"And why is that Kijo?" he asked his stoic mask back in place as he took a step away from her.

Kagome looked up at him through her lashes 'Now what am I going to say?' she asked herself inwardly while gently biting her bottom lip drawing his attention there. "Because with me things are complicated." she told him while side stepping so the tree was no longer behind her, and retrieving her sword.

For the second time since he met her he watched her disappear back into the forest. She had rejected him! That was not something he was used to, any other kijo would literally jump into his bed if he felt so inclined. But not her, no not this Kagome she rejected him! He could not believe it, he had never been rejected in his life and he did NOT like the feeling. But like every other predator he enjoyed a good chase. Running his hand through his fur a smirk graced his face "Let the chase begin!" he thought with a certain amount of merciless glee.

She was a female and like all others of her kind seduction never failed, and seduce her he would. He would enjoy the chase fully and would not satisfy her lust until she begged for him to fill her.

'It is only a matter of time' he thought looking in the direction she left.

**0oooo0**

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha all stood there dumbly watching Kagome leave with Sesshomaru. They were all thinking one thing 'What the hell was going on?'

Sango nervously looked at her husband "Miroku do you think she will be ok?" she asked her voice shaky she was afraid for her sister. She had just gotten her back, and she did not want to lose her already!  
Miroku looked at his lovely wife with concern, he too was worried about Kagome but "I think she will be. She is after all a youkai. And well she learned everything she knows from someone just as if not more skilled then even Sesshomaru himself." he replied trying to convince not only his wife but himself as well.  
"I hope you're right Houshi!" she said in a grave tone. Before she could continue she was interrupted rudely by Inuyasha.

"What does it matter if the Kijo get herself killed? It is not like she is your friend or anything." Inuyasha huffed as Lasair growled at him viciously.

Lasair looked over to Kirara and growled :: Ungrateful hanyou, she had done nothing but talk about how wonderful he was. How wonderful you all were before she was reunited with you all again. Then you all act as if you do not know her:: Lasair did not understand she did not know that the hanyou or ningen did not actually recognize her because of her new form.

Kirara tilted her head :: What? They do not know her. We have never seen her before:: Kirara's answering growl sounded.

Huffing Lasair stated :: She said she was with you all when you were searching for the shards of the Shikon! That was not that long ago, how could you all have forgotten about her::

Kirara looked at Lasair a knowing gleam entered Kirara's eyes :: Kagome? But she was miko not youkai. :: she stated honestly trying to understand.

A strange noise sounded from Lasair :: Yes, she was ningen miko before her transformation. :: she told Kirara while Kirara's eyes grew wide in shock.

Kirara knew there was something familiar about her! Then Kirara remembered, Inuyasha! He was mated now that must have hurt her so much.

Everyone stood back and watched the interaction between the neko; it was interesting to say the least. They had never seen Kirara talk to anything before and watching the interaction was something that one would consider strange, which is why they watched it. When they seemed like they were done with their conversation Sango voiced her opinion to the rude hanyou.

"She is my friend and I care Inuyasha!" she said in a dangerous tone that told him if he did not want to meet the wrong end of Hiraikotsu he would shut his big mouth.

He did.

A few hours later Kagome entered through the tree line where she had left them looking a little worse for wear. Her kimono was all wrinkled and her hair was tasseled, she had a few scrapes and bruises here and there. But overall she was fine.

As she approached the group Inuyasha's nose crunched up in disgust "Wench, you could have bathed before coming back here smelling like that!" he exclaimed rudely.

Kagome's face reddened in embarrassment and anger and she walked towards Inuyasha with steady measured steps. Once she reached within arm distance she cocked back her right arm and with all her weight punched him right in the nose.

Blood spurt forth and pain clouded his vision "You broke my nose bitch!" he said before glaring at her ready to pounce.

"Think before you speak Inuyasha. I will not hold back on you this time! You speak of something you know nothing about." she said in a low dangerous tone that made Inuyasha's ears pin to his head.

"Feh! I know exactly what I speak I can smell it all over you!" he grumbled angrily while pointing an accusing finger at her. While Miroku grinned lecherously. Inuyasha continued "I can smell his excitement all over you. As well as your own." he finished while placing his arms in his haori sleeves.

"That maybe so, but do you smell his pleasure, or mine on me hanyou?" she asked angrily while already knowing the answer, "I have the willpower and restraint to wait as long as it takes for what I truly want, can you honestly say the same of yourself?" 'He still needs to learn tact and manners, dumb inu!' she mused as she found it funny she called him a inu when she was now full Inu Youkai

Sputtering Inuyasha was angry and embarrassed "Keh, I don't care what you do with that bastard!" he spat before turning away.

Mumbling she retorted "Then why did you bring it up?" a soft growl from her and the hanyou's ears flattened to his head.

'He may not be full Inu Youkai but he still acts instinctually to the noises.' she mused while shaking her head to clear her thoughts. They really needed to get moving again.


	23. Secret's Revealed

'…'Thoughts  
"…" Speaking  
actions  
_**Italics and bold - Writings**  
Italics - flashbacks_  
**0oooo0** - Scene Change or POV Change

**Chapter 23  
Secrets Revealed**

'It has been one week since that little embarrassing fight with Inuyasha, and I can't get that… that bastard out of my head!' ever since the Sesshomaru episode a few days ago Kagome could not shake the feelings he invoked in her. She could not understand it and she could not very well ask another youkai because they would look at her like she was crazy. It would be something that she as a youkai should know already, but she until recently was ningen. She racked her brain and Inu No Taisho's memory and came up with nothing on the reason for her actions.

What Kagome did not understand was that like a female a male can give off an aroused scent, and because of his power the scent would be highly addictive. The stronger the youkai the better the scent; and Sesshomaru had become aroused by fighting such a strong female. The fact that she also was inu and not related to him had a factor in the way his scent related to her. There were several things Kagome did not know about being youkai, but was about to find out. To bad she did not know exactly how soon this was going to happen.

Kagome knew something was coming, she could feel it. Her body preparing for something she slightly noticed the feeling and how it felt similar to her ningen period. She did not know much about female inu heat cycles but thankfully Inu No Tashio's memory she was able to know the clinical term for female heat. His memory could not produce an experience first hand because he was a male. She hoped he knew enough about her coming heat that she could avoid any problems. His implanted memory produced a basic knowledge but that was all it could offer her:

_**Female Inu Heat :**_

Estrus ("heat") is the mating period of female inu youkai. When estrus occurs, female inu are said to be "in heat" or "in season." Inu generally have their first estrous cycle when they reach the maturity of the body. Some females of the large breeds, however, may not have their first estrus until they are 120-240 years of age.

The complete cycle takes about 12 moons, resulting in 1 estrous period each year. Individual variation occurs, but a given female's pattern tends to be repeated regularly.

The estrous cycle can be divided into 4 stages:

1. Proestrus: This stage begins with the appearance of vaginal bleeding. It normally lasts from 1 to 2 days. Male dogs become very interested in the female; however, she will not yet mate with them.

2. Estrus: This is the stage in which the female will accept a male so conception can occur. Ordinarily, the stage lasts for 2 to 6 days. The female inu will only submit then mate a male who can best her in battle therefore insuring he is able to protect her while she is weakened during pregnancy. Inu youkai relationships mainly consist of one dominant and one subservient. By nature the male is the dominant of the couple which is why he has to prove his physical superiority over his chosen female; many males have died because of this. A female will only produce offspring if she is mated to the male she ruts with. During this time a mating mark cannot be placed because both of the parties will not be of right mind, it will fade with time unless it is reinforced at a later date.

3. and 4. Metestrus and anestrus: These 2 stages are periods of ovarian activity, but with no significant outward signs. 

Kagome quickly learned that she did not like what the memory of Inu No Taisho supplied her with! Dislike would be an understatement she was absolutely pissed off! What was it with this time era and the need for men to rule there women? It was absolutely absurd, were males so afraid of a strong female that they felt the need to suppress them?! It was something she had always hated about this era which was the reason she loved her era so much. Women were not shadows of their husbands or mates; they were their own person an individual beings not possessions.

Kagome was so deeply submerged in her thoughts that she did not sense the coming youkai. Luckily for her Inuyasha did. She was startled out of her thought by the sound of Inuyasha withdrawing his Tessaiga. She looked up just in time to see a snake youkai charging out of the cover of the forest.

"Sssssshikkkkoonnnnn" the snake hissed as it slithered across the dirt ground heading straight towards the now shocked group; straight for Kagome.

Upon hearing the youkai's exclamation the group stiffened, it had been a really long time since they were attacked by a youkai seeking the Shikon. It was Inuyasha who came out of his shock first "Oi what the fuck are you talking about the Shikon is gone!" he shouted while waving the Tessaiga at the snake carelessly.

Sango and Miroku exchanged knowing glancing at each other, they had forgotten about how she still had the Shikon until they were reminded by the snake.

Shippo was standing next to Sango and Miroku when he heard the snakes screams, he watched as the snake headed towards Lady Kagome. It was then that Shippo knew… he knew he recognized her scent. Only difference was it now also had the scent of an inu youkai as well as he regular scent. "Ka-Kagome." he whispered low enough so Inuyasha would not hear him, but Kagome did.

Hearing her name spoken she turned and looked at Shippo in shock; she knew he had figured her out. Just by the sound of his voice she knew he knew her secret. Nodding her head yes she watches as his eyes widen and unshed tears strained his eyes.

Shippo looked upon the woman that meant so much to him as he grew up, she had returned to him in a form that would not die of old age. He was still really young and he did not look forward to explaining to his mother why he was mated already. He knew she would not be mad knowing who he mated; at least he hoped she wouldn't. He did not mate out of love like he was sure his mother had wanted him to, but he was positive that he could grow to love Rin because she was after all just like Kagome. He could still remember the day Sesshomaru came to him.

_Flashback Start ::_

Shippo and Kirara were in the clearing near the Bone Eaters Well, Shippo had taken to practicing his kitsune powers. He knew if he wished to make it to Kagome's time and see his mother again he would need to be strong. He would need to be able to handle anything 500 years could put him through and to do it he need to be prepared. Shippo had learned a trick with his fox fire that he needed to prefect, he was able to form his fox fire into a blazing katana. The buru-sendo (Blue Death) was long and the flames of the blue fire were surrounding it. The only problem with this attack was that he could only manifest the katana for a short amount of time, and it took a moment or two to form. He needed to make it last longer and appear faster.

Shippo was holding the katana buru-sendo focusing on maintaining the katana form when he sensed a strong youki. It was familiar, he had encountered this youkai enough in the past with Inuyasha to know it by memory, and it scared the shit out of him. 'What would Sesshomaru want with me? He would be able to sense that Inuyasha was not here, so why?' he thought while looking at the youkai lord. "Inuyasha is not here right now." he informed the Tai-youkai even though he knew that Sesshomaru knew.

Sesshomaru was looking at the kit with a cool mask of indifference; gauging his actions with a calculating eye. "I am aware of this kit; I have not come here for Inuyasha."

Shippo drew a startled breath; scared but curious he asked "Who are you seeking then?" he asked not really one for all the respecting title crap. After all he did spend a great deal amount of time with Inuyasha, so it would only make sense that he picked up a bad habit or two.

Eyes narrowing were the only indication of the anger Shippo's lack of respect of his station had caused him. "I want you to mate Rin." was all Sesshomaru said offering no reasons.

Sputtering Shippo responded to that outrageous order, because it sure as hell was not a request if the tone of his voice was anything to go on he was just 'ordered' to mate Rin. "Rin is still a child and so am I for that matter. I have just hit my 120th year 3 moons ago." Shippo stated while eyeing the indifferent Lord.

"There are no others, you will mate her. Once you do Rin's life will be extended to that of yours, she will age as you do." Was all Sesshomaru had stated to him, he did not and would not explain himself.

Granted it was not an exceptionally well thought out argument but Shippo understood… Sesshomaru did not want to loose Rin to old age. Shippo also realized what an opportunity this could provide him, if he accepted he would be considered "under Sesshomaru's protection" and that was not something ANY youkai would dismiss easily. He knew if he mated Rin the resulting alliance with the Western Lord could help him stay alive long enough to eventually see his mother figure Kagome again! With that in mind, "I agree to mate Rin in exchange for your alliance." he declared, head up while keeping eye contact to gauge his reaction.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly in surprise, he could not believe that was all the kit wanted to mate Rin. He had asked many stronger youkai to mate Rin and they either declined because she was ningen, or they asked for way too much. "Agreed." was all he said before he seemingly melted back into the forest.

A month later he showed up with Rin, and they had been mated ever since. He did not love his mate yet, but she was such a lovely onna that he knew he was well on his way.

End Flashback ::

Shippo was nervous and extremely happy; he did not have to wait 500 years to see his Kagome again! Though she returned in a different form he could care less, he had his mother back.

**0ooo0**

The Snake was charging towards Kagome when Inuyasha screamed at it. The snaked paused then leered at Inuyasha "I am not ssstupid hanyou, I can sssenssse the jewel the inu wench hasss it." the snake youkai hissed.

Kagome was panicking; the snake just told Inuyasha something that might make him recognize her. She did the only thing she could think of in such a state, she raced to the incoming snake unsheathing her katana. It transformed within her hand with no more then a flick of the wrist, then she followed through by slicing the youkai in two. Kagome turned to Inuyasha hoping to see he did not realize who she was.

Inuyasha heard the snake's proclamation about the inu youkai Kagome and the jewel. Things he knew and things he had suspicions about started to click in place. The scent all though different because of breed and species was the same. Her face and warm eyes, although her hair was silver and her eyes golden were the same. He knew right then and there who she really was, and then immediately after he realized he could never have her. Sadness, anger and self pity filled his heart; he loved Kagome and he was angry that he allowed others to advise him to move on, that she was not coming back, but here she was. She came back only a short 10 years later, as a youkai. He felt sadness because he took the advice and mated with someone instead of waiting for her to return. Sadness because he did not believe in her enough to know that she would do whatever she had to so she could return to him and she did. Self pity because he could never be with her because he was mated to another. Because who he wanted most was right in front of him but he could do nothing about it, not now not ever. "K-Ka-gome." he whispered with so much emotional pain and sadness that Kagome gasped in response.

She could not believe what she saw when she looked at Inuyasha; she could read him like a book. When he said her name so broken so hurt and sad her heart broke. "Yes Inuyasha, I have come back." she told him safeguarding her reactions not to show him her hurt and her sadness.

All the hanyou could spit out was "How?" he spoke with such a breathy tone she did not know what to say or do. She also noticed that the rest of the gang left them to their privacy.

"In the future I studied to be an archeologist, to discover a link to the past. When I was notified that my employers found something that dated back from this time I went there. When I arrived I found nothing but the bones of a dead miko, I was disappointed." she said pausing to give him a second to digest who she was before she continued.

"When I was walking up the mountain I sensed a youki aura, a barrier. So I followed it hoping that I found something to tell me of your fate, or the fate of all youkai. When I broke down the barrier what greeted me was exactly what I was looking for." she said to him and watched a curious light enter his eyes, she withdrew both swords.

"I found Tessaiga and Tenseiga in a stone pedestal much like in your father's tomb. Their presence there told me something that I did not wish to know, that you and your brother were dead. I fully intended on bringing them home so no ningen could take them. I did not want anyone who did not know of the sacrifices that you, your brother, and your father had made for the world to have them. I was not going to let them be toted to a museum or a private collector or some undercover youkai, not when someone who knew of your brave heart. When I had taken Tessaiga it spoke to me; told me I was the master of the blade." pausing to take a breath she continued.

"I did not understand how I could be the master of the sword because I am ningen, but thought no more on it. I figured I would think on it later when I returned home.

I went to take out Tenseiga, it turns out I am also the master of this sword. I had a vision of your death, everyone's even Sesshomaru's. I spoke with the spirit of your long dead father. That was how I had become what I am today; because I am the master of both swords I received your father's powers and skill in the literal sense. I was turned into a youkai, your father told me to go back in time and stop the deaths of those I loved, that this was my destiny. He told me not to tell you or unless they recognized me. He did however warn me about Sesshomaru, he said I needed to be wary of him because he would be curious as to the reason why an inu of his breed who was not of his clan would be in Japan. I guess silver Inu females are rare here." Her voice trailed off thoughtfully while figuring the truth in her statement.

Inuyasha was dumbfounded never had he expected to hear a story that complicated and he could tell she was not lying. His father turned Kagome into a youkai, by giving her his, then sent her to the past to stop his sons from dying. It was a little much for his simple hanyou brain to handle, he was still reeling with the idea of Kagome being back as a youkai adding the fact that it was his father's youkai.

He stood there staring at the girl when his mind continued to reel, his eyes rolled behind his head and he fainted.

Shocked Kagome ran forward to catch him before he could hit the ground "Inuyasha?" she said softly while she held him. She placed him on the ground and lightly slapped his face to wake him, but he would not budge.

Sighing she picked him up and followed the scent of her friends, totally unaware that she was being watched. That 'someone' had heard the whole story, though he was sure whether he believed or not he did hear it.

It was not until he actually remembered the miko's scent did he actually know she was telling the truth. 'So, father gave his power to a ningen female? How disgraceful… But two Tessaiga and two Tenseiga? What could that mean?' he asked himself before he left the cover of the trees to return to his camp. He also recognized the scent the miko was giving off, he knew she would be coming into heat soon. He was not sure what to do with that piece of information yet. He did not know how he felt about the kijo once being ningen, even though she had the power of his late and terrible father. He did wonder one thing, how she managed to fight like she had with him. As far as he knew the miko could not do nothing more then shot an arrow… poorly. 


	24. My First Heat Stage One

'…'Thoughts

"…" Speaking

actions

I b Italics and bold - Writings /b 

Italics - flashbacks /I 

b 0oooo0 /b - Scene Change or POV Change

:: BEAST/Lasair&Kirara Speak ::

** b Chapter 24**

**My First Heat Stage One /b **

The morning came and Kagome was none to happy she knew her heat was coming but damn did it have to be so soon? According to her memory she was now going through the Proestrus phase of her heat which meant she was one bleeding and two going to have to watch out for males trying to mate with her and she will have to deal with this for one to two days.

Her heat was not the only problem she had to worry about at the moment she also had to deal with the coming ball. There were just so many things that needed to be done in preparation, the cleaning, the food, the decorations all of it needed to be completed and here she was stuck and not able to return to her palace for a week or two because of her heat. There was not much she could do in the circumstances to fix her problems in that regard, but there was something she could do to insure her palace will be ready in time.

Kagome walked to her bag and took out a parchment and some ink and then began her letter.

**_ i b General Riko,_**

****

**_I send Asiko to the castle to make preparations for the up and coming ball I am aware that you had not yet agreed to your position as advisor however you are currently in charge of the palace in my leave and as such I send my orders to you._**

****

**_Along with this letter Asiko will be sent with her own orders to fulfill, she is to ready the palace for the ball before my return. This includes cleaning, storage stocking and decorating. When she goes to the village to stock up on her supplies I want a guard preferably her mate to accompany her for protection and help. She is to be allowed access to the horses and carriages to make the journey an easy one. I require she have an instructor brought in to teach her self defense and swordsmanship. She will need an instructor to learn how to read and write and she is to practice when she has the free time._**

****

**_Also new uniforms will be needed for the guards I will not have my castle guarded by dirty soldiers. Also if I do not make it to the palace in time you should accept the following visitors: two ningen, one nekomata, one kitsune, and one inu-hanyou with his mate I am unsure of her species. The royal wing will be assigned to these guests; I will kill any who does not show them the respect they deserve! The rooms are assigned as the following (Asiko will also be informed of this):_**

****

**_The kitsune will be housed in the room closest to my own._**

**_The ningen and the neko will be the next room and the hanyou in the last room._**

****

**_Also be aware that they are honored guests and will have access to my private springs. I will leave all the orders for the guests with Asiko. One last thing the ningen within the group consists of a houshi and a taijiya, the hanyou is also very quick tempered I will not allow the hanyou to be degraded for what he was born as and if any are caught doing so are to be punished. An alliance meeting will be held shortly after I arrive. _**

****

**_Warn your men the taijiya is a female but is very fierce with a short fuse and will not hesitate to kill any of the men with a loose tongue. This is the group that destroyed the hanyou Naraku._**

****

**_Lady Kagome /i /b _**

****

****

Once the letter was finished Kagome rolled it up and approached her vassal, "Asiko." Kagome called.

Asiko was sitting by the fire petting Lasair when she heard her mistresses call "Yes milady?" she asked while standing to bow.

"I am sending you back to the palace with Lasair my travels will last longer then I anticipated. When you arrive there I want you to give this scroll to General Riko." Kagome said handing the scroll to Asiko before continuing "I want you to insure then palace is ready when I return. Make sure all the preparations for the ball is made including the decorations and the food not just the cleaning. You will also start your training in self defense, reading and writing during your free time. The royal wing is to be prepared for the arrival of the group I am sure you know who would be placed with whom. The kit will be placed in the room closest to mine then the ningen and finally the hanyou. Make sure the servants know they have use of my private springs and make sure there are a few clean kimonos for Sango, a few haori and hakama for Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Have them all fitted by the tailor for clothes to wear to the ball. Shippo will be dressed in the colors of the East he is my adopted son and therefore a prince. You will also be allowed access to the carriages and horses for your travels into the village you will also be taking a guard with you to ensure the safety of yourself and the items. You can eat breakfast then leave for the palace as soon as possible and do not stop until you have returned to the palace grounds." Kagome finished before excusing her vassal.

Asiko left with Lasair as instructed, she knew that Kagome was going into heat and did not want her there in case something was to happen and for that she was thankful. Asiko could hardly believe her luck lately and she knew that the East would prosper with such a fine Lady to rule them. She knew that Lady Kagome was not one who lusted for power or declare war just to extend her lands as her old Lord would. She also secretly hoped that her mistress would find a mate who was deserving of her though she was beginning to believe that none were good enough for the powerful kind hearted kijo. There was one however who may deserve her, he was powerful though he was severely lacking in the personality department. She was also thankful that a mate cannot be chosen during the time of weakness when Lady Kagome would be less then herself. There was one thing she could not help but wonder who was going to be the male to help Lady Kagome during her heat?

It had been three hours since the departure of Asiko and Lasair the group had begun to stir starting with Inuyasha. Kagome watched as his nose began to twitch uncontrollably until his gaze settled on her then widened comically before a bright blush covered his cheeks. Kagome knew he could tell she had just entered her heat now she must leave or they would be in danger of multiple youkai coming to try and answer the call her body was sending them. Knowing that it must be done Kagome opened her mouth to speak. "I must take my leave; I will be gone for a week or two. I would like for you to meet me at my palace in the East. Word was already sent to them to expect you. Inuyasha you could return to the village to get your mate for the trip because I imagine you will be gone long. I hope you do make it we have much time to make up and much to talk about."

Kagome finished looking at Inuyasha then to Sango, Miroku, and finally Shippo. "And you my dear Shippo are a prince now. When you arrive at the palace I had my tailor awaiting you to make some clothing for you all because I expect to see you at the ball announcing my rule as Lady of the Eastern Lands. We will finish the details when I arrive back to the palace in a few weeks time. I must be going now it is too dangerous for me to remain here right now." And with that Kagome disappeared in a blur of silver.

The group stood still unmoving looking at the spot Kagome had once stood. Turning to Inuyasha Sango asked "What did she mean Inuyasha about danger?" she was worried for her sister figure and did not like the idea of her going off into the forest alone.

"Keh." was Inuyasha's reply even though in his mind he was thinking a lot more then that one simple word. He knew what happened to inu youkai females who go into heat and he knew that the next time he saw Kagome she would no longer be a virgin. That thought caused the big green monster called jealousy to rear its ugly head. The idea of Kagome and another male doing THAT was enough to send him into a rage. He wanted to march off after her and make sure no males dared to approach the onna he loved with his entire soul. The only thing that stopped him was the irritating itch he received from his mating mark when he thought about helping Kagome with 'her problem'.

** b 0ooo0 /b **

Kagome walked through the forest in search of a cave or something she could lock herself in during this time because she in no way wished to mate anyone never mind a complete stranger. She continued on her way noticing that she was currently being tailed by several youkai and she was pretty much surrounded, but they made no move to attack and she wondered why.

Her 'unwanted company' was still tailing her even after not once taking action during the night 'what were they waiting for?' she thought as she once again spread her aura out to see if she still had unwanted company. She did this time it seemed she gained about three more youkai males intent on following her. 'I knew they would be interested but shit this is ridiculous!' she thought just about having enough of this shit. "Ok I had officially hit my limit! I know you all are there come out now or I will be forced to pull you out myself using my trusty sword." Kagome said looking in the direction she felt the most youki concentrated.

Her words were like a the effect of a cracked dam holding the water at bay once she spoke them the dam broke and the water flooded the area. ten youkai males walked into the clearing Kagome occupied all with one thing on their minds, to mate with a strong female. There were youkai of all breeds, looks, and power. Kagome knew what they were following her for she was not stupid and the information she gained from Inu No Taisho told her all she needed to know. They wanted to mate her. Kagome knew if she wanted to leave this clearing with her virginity intact she will have to fight and kill.

Normally the thought of killing any being would make her sick, but this was not normal circumstances and she was no longer a normal ningen miko. 'Besides I could always resurrect them with Tenseiga.' She thought with a sigh of frustration. She was thinking about fighting them all until an excellent idea came to her, 'why not make it into a royal rumble and the winner faces me?' she thought while looking at the males surrounding her form.

What female would not be flattered by the fact that these males would fight and maybe die just for a chance to have sex with her? It was the best confidence booster she could think of. 'So to get the story on the road' she thought before she spoke to the crowd of youkai males. "Ok let's get this over with shall we? The winner faces me and if you wish to admit defeat just leave." and with that she stepped back and allowed the males the center of the clearing. Kagome knew that this had to start because by the time the sun rises the second stage to her heat would become clear and with it the proof of her innocence. Kagome did not even need Inu No Tashio's memory to know that once the scent of her innocence became apparent the fight would be all the more intense. It was not very often a male was given the privilege to deflower a virgin.

The ten youkai males all circled each other all of them intent on one thing, mating rites to the kijo. Claws were swiped at each other as others attempted to bite their foe. The weakest were to fall first because only the strong survive. Kagome watched as three smallest of the youkai males had retreated into the forest and soon out of her sensing range, which left seven males. A boar youkai, crane youkai, neko youkai, horse youkai, tiger youkai, and two she could not name as they had no animalistic traits except they smelled of elements. She figured they were element youkai and quite strong judging by the strength in their auras.

The crane youkai and the neko were facing off while the horse youkai and the tiger were battling it out leaving the boar and the two elementals that were currently engaging in a three way match.

The crane swiped at the neko while the neko dodged and countered with a left kick to the right side of the crane that was currently left unguarded. The crane flew through the air and not by using his wings, but soon came to a skidding halt on two feet as the neko jumped to attack again and keep him off balance. The crane was at a disadvantage when facing the neko because the neko held magic attacks and the crane did not, which was the reason the neko came out of this fight a winner. The neko took a moment to collect himself before seeing who was left and noticed that they were having a free for all.

The horse withdrew his katana from its sheath and the tiger held its pike ready. The horse Kagome could tell was the younger of the two which explained why he used Inuyasha's tactics 'just run in swinging' while the other just stood his ground just waiting for a mistake to take advantage of. It really was an unfair fight the horse stood no chance of beating the well trained warrior, which was why the fight did not last long and ended with the horse having a pike sent through his chest. Once the horse was defeated the tiger turned to the strongest of the males left to fight.

Only five remained.

The boar swung his battle axe at the green haired elemental youkai all the while attempting to block the red haired elemental youkai. From the beginning of the fight it was clear that the elementals had decided to take out the boar first then each other. The green haired youkai dodged the sloppy swing and ducked when the boar swung the axe the way it had come. The red haired youkai delivered a powerful blow to the side of the boar as he was left open. The boar grunted in response to the attack as he attempted to swing his axe at the red haired youkai leaving him open for the green haired youkai's attack. As the green haired youkai moved to deliver a blow it was blocked by the pike of the tiger youkai now entering the fight.

Kagome watched as the battle unfolded before her eyes looking absolutely bored out of her mind. From what she had seen so far not one of them held a chance at beating her. She was going to join in and show them as much when she felt strong youki coming fast she knew who it was and felt oddly happy. This feeling caused her to freeze it was then she realized that she had just entered the second stage of her heat. As she realized this, the aura she sensed coming was no longer approaching because it was here.

Stage One: b i **_ Proestrus: This stage begins with the appearance of vaginal bleeding. It normally lasts from _** **_1_****_ to 2 days. Male dogs become very interested in the female; however, she will not yet mate with them. /b /i _**

****

****

**_Next Chapter Stage Two: Estrus_**


	25. My First Heat Stage Two

'…'Thoughts

"…" Speaking

actions

I b Italics and bold - Writings /b 

Italics - flashbacks /I 

b 0oooo0 /b - Scene Change or POV Change

:: BEAST/Lasair&Kirara Speak ::

** b Chapter 25**

**First Heat Stage Two /b **

He knew she was near he could smell her. Her scent was clean she smelled of power and flowers but mixed with an earthy spice that promised great pleasure. The scent alone caused him to harden to a painful extent. He was not ashamed that the scent caused such a reaction from him because after all it was only instinct.

She was not alone he could tell as much, yet she was not with the group he had seen her with earlier. She probably left them in order to protect them from the males who undoubtedly followed her heat scent. It was so strong and alluring her power making it all the more delicious. Any male with a halfway decent nose would be able to smell her miles away.

It was not that he was worried for the kijo or so he told himself, but his feet continued to travel in her direction as if he was a fish, hooked and reeled in. No it was not worry that made him continue to seek her, it was merely curiosity.

His heartbeat sped up as he neared her location, but it had nothing to do with the kiss they shared or the feel of her body under his fingers. His claws itched to rip things apart but it most definitely had nothing to do with jealousy.

His blood boiled in his veins as he felt the strong urge to kill something, but it had nothing to do with the thought Kagome. No if he was to acknowledge the anger he was feeling he would most likely say that it was because she was inu-youkai and should not sully her body with any other breed.

He would never admit that he was angry at the thought of another male touching her no matter the breed. He would never admit to the reason he felt that rage was because of jealousy. Just as if he would never admit he wanted to be the one to help her in her time of need.

He walked out of the tree line, face firmly set in his emotionless mask as he gazed around the clearing. The first thing that gained his attention was the small battle in the center of the clearing. As he watched a new sweet scent drifted to his nose and by reflex he took another sniff. He looked towards where the scent was coming from and he saw Kagome standing off to the side staring at him like he was a feast after she had starved for a month. 'The second stage must have already started.' he thought as his nostrils flared bringing him the scent of her heat and her innocence.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru as he walked into the clearing his steps as graceful as ever. He was always such a handsome male; anyone with eyes would agree. He was a different kind of beauty than Inuyasha; Inuyasha had a ruggedly handsome gruff wild kind of beauty. While Sesshomaru had more of a prim and proper clean look, but he also had an air of mystery about him. His eyes were a dangerous kind of beauty that could cause you to freeze in the cold you see there, while his aura was a testament to his power it is also a remarkable sight. He was a mystery to her a dark and dangerous mystery promising to burn her should she get to close. All the same, one could not stop but fantasize what being with him would be like.

As those thoughts ran through her head she knew without a doubt, her second stage had begun. Her skin; heated, flushed with a pink tint while a light sheen of sweat coated her body, she was getting hot and not from the temperature either.

She could feel her body changing as a slight pain made her rub her stomach to ease it slightly. Her eyes tinted pink with the influence of her youkai but did not turn burn with the crimson fire that raged within.

The males in the clearing all paused in their battle to bare witness to the beauty who was now unfolding before their eyes. It was then that the scent of her innocence became noticeable over the scent of blood from the battle. The scent of her heat and her innocence drove them all mad with lust. It was then that a loud roar could be heard within the clearing demanding the attention of all those within.

The scent of youkai male arousal was thick in the air and the more he scented it the angrier he became. The reason for this anger was not on his mind at the time as the now red-eyed youkai lord roared his threat to the males hoping to gain his female. His beast was in control and held no such distaste for making his feelings known. Inu were emotional by nature and only with centuries of training was he able to hold his emotions in check. People believed he housed no emotion other then annoyance and irritation but this was not true. Those were the only emotions he allowed to show on his pristine face.

The youkai within the clearing all stood shocked still at what they knew to be the youkai lord of the west. They all knew of his reputation for being merciless and ruthless they knew that should they engage him in battle their life would be forfeit. Each one of the remaining youkai knew they stood no chance against him and some knew more then others and that was why the other inu youkai fled the clearing with his life still intact.

The boar youkai was seemingly weighing its options to fight or flight. The boar knew that the female was in heat and would not bare an heir or take a mate, interested only in rutting, so with that thought he too left the clearing not willing to fight a battle he knew he would loose just for a rut. There were always more fish (females) in the sea.

That left the two elementals still within the clearing. They did not look like they were going anywhere. The elementals sent an answering growl making the challenge known to the inu. They could sense the Shikon within her and was not willing to relinquish such a prize unless it was over their dead and rotting corpses.

The red-eyed youkai lord regarded the pair silently calculating his next move. Sesshomaru was always a tactician and now was not any different. He wanted to get this over with so he could move on to much more pleasurable things.

Kagome stood on the side lines watching the males interact as she battled with her own body's responses to the scents in the air. She was becoming impatient she knew there was only one who could beat her in battle and he was here ready to battle the two who did not flee at the mere sight of him. Her youkai drawn to the inu lord, as was her body. The longer it took the more the pain increased and she knew it would soon become unbearable. So with stiff impatient steps she walked forward fully intent on relieving the lives of the two baka youkai who did not leave.

Unsheathing her sword she pointed it at the elementals, "Leave." she said in a tone that relayed her unspoken threat.

The two youkai looked at the kijo and they knew they could use this to their advantage. They knew if they won in a battle against her, she would submit to them so instead of heeding her words they turned to her and stood in a fighting stance.

She really did not want to waste her energy on these two losers so with her sword she swung "Kaze no Kizu" she said as five yellow lights cut up the ground heading straight for the two baka youkai.

Screams of pain then silence once again reined in the clearing. When the dust cleared, the clearing was minus two-baka youkai.

I am going to end it here the next chapter will have the lemon so you are forewarned.


	26. First Heat Stage Two Continued

'…'Thoughts

"…" Speaking

actions

u Sounds /u 

I b Italics and bold - Writings /b 

Italics - flashbacks /I 

b 0oooo0 /b - Scene Change or POV Change

:: BEAST mind Speak ::

** b Chapter 26**

**First Heat Stage Two Continued /b **

The red-eyed youkai lord watched the kijo as she disposed of those who dared challenge him while turning him on all the more. He was always attracted to strong females and she was unbelievably strong. He knew exactly what he wanted in a mate and still had yet to find. His mate would need to be powerful in order to defend his castle when he was not there. She would need to be educated because he would not have some baka kijo embarrass him while attending court. He wanted a female who had a mind of her own but who would still know when to obey when it counted. From what he knew of the miko turned kijo she was indeed educated and had a fiery spirit and now housed a great deal of power. She was his match and with the hanyou mated it would be easier to make her his.

As the dust cleared and they were the only two left he knew that this was his chance. The beast was still in control and was not about to relinquish it until after it received what it had come for, his master could deal with the consequences. So with his mind set on one thing he made his move. 'She will submit to me.' the red-eyed youkai lord thought to himself as he unsheathed his sword.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru move into a battle stance and she knew that this was it. They would fight and one would admit defeat, if it was her then she might as well just kiss her virginity good bye. She wanted him there was no doubt about it, and in her heat stage the urge was so much harder to control. The last time they had fought made her horny and she had such a hard time stopping herself from allowing him to ravish her until the sun was raised high in the sky the next morning.

He was such a sight to behold he never looked anything less than perfect at all times even while in battle. He was the only male she knew who could pull off the blood splattered look. Her eyes lost their dreamy haze as her vision zoomed in on the Taiyoukai across the field.

If there was one thing Kagome hated about this time it was definitely their choice of clothing! She always loved a man with a killer ass and she held no doubt that Sesshomaru's was as perfect as the rest of him, but she could not tell with such baggy clothing. It sucked!

Kagome groaned 'God I am turning into a hentai, damn you Miroku!' she seethed while she so conveniently blamed her perverse thoughts on the houshi. She did not want to believe that such thoughts came from her own mind free of influence.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she licked her suddenly dry lips as she looked for an opening in his defense. 'Just because I want him doesn't mean I'll go easy on him!' the part of her that still remembered how she was as a ningen relished in the thought of actually holding her own in a battle against one such as Sesshomaru. With that thought she charged him full speed fully intent on giving him the fight of his life.

He watched his bitch approach him and knew that even though she wanted him she would not fight this battle half heartedly, if she was going to fight it would be all or nothing and he would not have it any other way. Oh his beast remembered perfectly what happened the last time they battled and had every intention on finishing it this time. He knew that the scent of his arousal had affected her the last time they battled, but now with her heat adding to the effect he was sure it would end well. She was within the jaws of a lion and she did not even know it yet.

As she swung her sword in a downward arch he blocked with his and the sound of metal hitting metal could be heard within the clearing.

Hooded red eyes looked into the lightly tinted pink of Kagome's and somewhere within his mind where the more logical part of him was resting was wondering why her youkai had not gained control of her fully. He had dealt with females going through their heat cycles and every last one of them had lost the fight between their youkai and logical mind, 'So what is so different with this kijo?' the more logical side of the youkai lord thought as his beast control his body.

He pushed against the blade inching her back slightly before he thrust his blade towards her stomach and she parried.

Kagome was enjoying herself immensely and it was an exhilarating feeling, something she was not used to. Kagome the miko was not much of a fighter and normally would do all she had to in order to avoid it, but Kagome the kijo received a strange perverse pleasure when fighting a good battle 'Especially when the opponent is as sexy as Sesshomaru!' she thought as her hormones did the thinking for her.

Poor Kagome did not even realize that the current thought she was entertaining at this moment was not something she would have done while in her normal state of mind. Because of this she did not think her new game of slice and peal was a bad idea. Actually to her at the moment it sounded very good and with that thought she aimed her sword to cut away one of the bindings to his armor.

u 'ZIP' /u  was the sound the leather buckle made as it was cut free of its tie.

He was not expecting her to aim where she did and that was why when he heard the sound of the leather giving away under the blade he stopped and looked down at his newly cut armor then to the smirking Kijo. 'Is that the game you wish you to play?' he thought while he voiced his answer aloud "So be it." he said while he countered her attack cutting the sleeves off of her kimono.

u 'SWOSH' /u  the sleeve fell from her arm to the ground ad the kijo looked at her newly ruined kimono sleeve. She was angry now! She was not going to destroy his clothing! Ok maybe she was but just his armor and obi not the actual haori, but now all bets are off! 'But first to get his armor off' she thought as she swung for the next binding.

He watched as his armor fell off his shoulders the only thing holding it was his obi.

Their so called battle continued like this until she was topless and had a huge slice up the side of her kimono to her thigh he had only one pant leg and his haori was so shredded that he was forced to discard it completely. The inu lord was positively salivating at the mouth with such a fine view of her chest and they way it jiggled as she moved to counter his blows. He was not even focused on the fight anymore he was just making attacks that seemed would make her breast jiggle the most.

The scent of him was fogging her brain she now realized why she had reacted the way she had in the first encounter. His scent was like an aphrodisiac making her weak in the knees and unable to think straight which was why she had tripped on a piece of her shredded kimono and fell to the ground. As the cold hard earth met her backside she knew she had lost.

The youkai could not believe his luck! Just when his patience was about to give she pulled a purely ningen move and tripped over her own clothing. Never let it be said that the youkai lord would ever pass up a good opportunity when it presented itself.

Sesshomaru climbed on the fallen form of Kagome and whispered in her ear "I have won, now submit!" the words may have been softly spoken but he meant every word of it both he and his master. The beast was beside himself with glee when it sensed his master's excitement while battling the female.

She knew she lost but she was not upset she too was glad as she exposed her neck to the beast above her in a sign of submission. She had never been so hot in all her life and had never wanted someone in the way she wanted this male on top of her now.

Little did they both know, somewhere in the afterlife sat a silver haired inu youkai smiling as he watched the scene before turning away to give his son some privacy. The old dog knew what he was doing sending her back. Her mission was not only save his son's life but also the heart of his eldest son. He was a very crafty son of a bitch!

The inu got off the ground when he received the sign of submission taking the female with him. He steadied her on her feet before retrieving his swords, she also retrieved hers.

Kagome was nervous and a little bit anxious her nervousness grew when the youkai lord returned to her and wrapped his arm around her bringing her to his chest. She let out a startled breath as he jumped into the sky forming his youki sphere around him.

He had no wish to rut on the forest floor where the scent of blood and sweat were prominent. So he headed home to the west. It was only a few minutes flying time if he went full speed.

Before Kagome knew what was going on she was on top of a bed of fur while a red-eyed Sesshomaru loomed over her small form.

He bent slightly to nuzzle her neck and inhale her delicious scent while his large strong hand rubbed the side of her body from her thighs to just below her breast and back down.

She was in heaven as he nipped, kissed and suckled at her neck making her toes curl in response. Up until that point her hands were immobile until she received an overwhelming urge to touch him in return. Her shy inexperienced claws gently scratched down the youkai lord's back making him hiss in response to her attention.

His palm cupped her right breast as she arched into his touch moaning low at the sensation as he continued to suckle her neck at the pulse point. He began his forward trek placing open mouthed kisses down her shoulder to the valley between her breasts all the while his legs worked their way between her thighs. Using a single claw he sliced open her strange but alluring breast bindings leaving her bare to his greedy gaze. He cupped her breast in his hand while his thumb and forefinger pinch her nipple slightly causing it to pebble in response.

Kagome was lost in a sea of sensations shipwrecked with no return to shore. Her body was on fire, her blood boiled in her veins she had never wanted anything as much as she wanted him at that moment. He was beautiful to her even with his eyes reddened with the influence of his youkai, or the way his fangs, claws and markings all grew. Gone was the stoic Lord of the Western Lands and in his place was the most beautiful passion filled male she had ever laid eyes on. No more were the unemotional cold eyes, they were replaced with red hooded eyes that gazed upon her with unbridled passion.

Her hands quickly became bored with just running her claws down his back and elected to caress his ear and run her other hand through his silken tresses. Ever since the first time she saw him in his father's tomb she had always wanted to run her hands through his hair. Her beast saw the direction this thought could lead and elected to quickly distract her before she remembered something that would snap her out of her lust filled mind, like how he acted towards her when she was human. Her beast knew that if given the chance to remember she would cease her actions and try to leave, but the beast had no intention of allowing her that. So with that in mind the beast 'suggested' that she make her hands busy elsewhere 'Like on his perfectly sculptured muscular chest.' her beast growled in lust at the thought before Kagome too agreed that it was something she too would like to do at the moment.

**_ b i Lemon Start /i /b _**

Sesshomaru groaned as he felt her rub his ear it was a sensitive spot on all inu youkai the sensation went straight to his groin. His member throbbed and hardened further as her adventuress claws began to run down his chest. He was so hard it hurt, but in a pleasant way. He knew she was untouched and wanted to take it slow but he could not wait any longer and the scent of her arousal was driving him made with the need to taste it.

He began to kiss his way down her body slowly leaving trails of wetness in his wake as he opened her shredded kimono leaving her almost naked to his gaze. She laid beneath him with nothing but her panties on arching and moaning into his every touch. He could not believe the way she was responding to him. No touch was too small to gain a reaction from her be it a gasp, hiss, groan, moan, or growl she was an excellent bed partner. After all who wanted a dead fuck? (No pun intended)

Kagome hissed as the cold air was introduced to her secret area as he pulled her panties off her long legs. She bit her lip as she watched his red eyes focus on a spot no other had yet to see. She began to become a tad bit self conscious and tried to close her legs to hid her from his gaze.

A clawed hand grasped her knee as she attempted to deny him the thing he wanted to see the most. He could smell her nervousness and embarrassment and he knew what was wrong "Do not hide yourself from me you are perfect" his beastly baritone voice sounded in the other wise quiet room. Soon he left her legs relax as he once again opened her to his gaze.

She watched as he lowered his head in-between her legs and kiss the inside of her thigh and she growled in pleasure at the sensations he caused on her sensitive skin. "Uhhh Kami" she moaned as she felt his clawed hand gently rub her nerve endings causing her to lift her butt off the grown.

Using his hand he held her to the bed and stopped her squirming as he went in for the first taste of what promised to be the most delicious treat he had ever had. His long canine tongue snaked out and ran along side her opening to gain a good taste of her.

:: Growl, so good :: his youkai said within his mind and his master agreed wholeheartedly. He could taste her power within her arousal and it was addictive. If there was one thing they both lusted after it was power and she held it in abundance.

"Sess- SesshomARU!!!" Kagome moaned as she felt his tongue on her sensitive moist flesh while she snakes her hands into his hair. She could not believe anything could feel this good! Her mind kept screaming 'Oh GOD! OH GOD!' over and over like a mantra as occasionally an "Ah Yes Uh Kami Mhmmm Fuck!" escaped her moaning mouth. She felt something building within her while her clit became all the more sensitive under his delicious attack.

He knew she was near her climax he could smell it so to aid in pushing her over the proverbial edge he suckled her clit into his mouth as he inserted a finger into her hot wet virginal opening.

As she felt him suckle on her clit she was panting due to the loss of breathe as he inserted a finger into her secret place she felt something within her snap as her vision filled with white and her body convulse with pleasure.

She was so lost in the waves of pleasure that she did not realize that he had climbed up her body and thrusted in to her to the hilt. "Ahhhh" she moaned in pleasure and pain as her hymen was torn.

He knew that if he was going to take her virginity it would be best to do it while she was delirious with pleasure. And he was right the only sign she showed of pain was a cry of mixed pain and pleasure. He stilled his movements to allow her to adjust to his girth.

When the dull throb of pain subsided she wrapped her legs around his waist lifting her hips to except more of him into her and their dance begun. He started off with a slow rhythmic pace reveling in the tightness of her sheath. He could feel every muscle within her contrasting to allow him entrance then tighten to keep him there.

She kept up with his slow pace quickly becoming bored with it. She wanted him to take her fully and hard so she told him what she wanted the best she could "Faster Harder!" she moaned as he complied with her request. "Oh God yes Sesshomaru!" she half screamed half growled with pleasure as he began pounding into her virginal body mercilessly.

Masculine growls and feminine moans filled the room and could be heard through out the castle but nether of the participants could seem to care at the moment. Each was working towards there own nirvana and no other thought mattered to either of them at the moment.

Sesshomaru felt his sac tighten to signal his release will be soon so he picked up his pace ramming into her without a care in the world and she loved it all the more. His clawed fingers gently rubbed her clit as he pounded into her repeatedly.

A few strokes of his extremely talented claws she felt her muscles contract around him as the same build up she felt before began to increase but this time more rapidly and intense.

His clawed finger pinched her clit lightly and she snapped her orgasm washing over her like a tsunami. Her muscled grasped him in an iron like grip forcing the orgasm he was holding back with all his might and a moan escaped his lips before a loud howl filled the air. He slowly with drew out of her body and lay down beside her so not to crush her under his weight.

**_ b i End Lemon /i /b _**

He could not believe how good that felt, he had never before been forced to voice his pleasure as he had with this kijo. The moan he released was one of pure pleasure and the howl that followed was one of a great conquest and notifying all within hearing distance that he had just had the best rut in his long life.

The occupants within the castle all released a relieved breath knowing that their lord would be in a very pleased mood the next day.

The castle began to buzz with questions everyone wondered who it was the lord had brought home. They could all feel her aura and knew she was of great strength judging by her aura she was just as powerful as their lord "A true match!" many whispered amongst themselves.

**_Stage Two - Estrus: This is the stage in which the female will accept a male so conception can occur. Ordinarily, this stage lasts for 2 to 6 days. The female inu will only submit then mate a male who can best her in battle therefore insuring he is able to protect her while she is weakened during pregnancy. Inu youkai relationships mainly consist of one dominant and one subservient. By nature the male is the dominant of the couple which is why he has to prove his physical superiority over his chosen female; many males have died because of this. A female will only produce offspring if she is mated to the male she ruts with. During this time a mating mark cannot be placed because both parties will not be of right mind, it will fade with time unless it is reinforced at a later date._**

Next Stage - **_Metestrus and anestrus:_**


	27. Oh God I had SEX with Sesshomaru!

'…'Thoughts  
"…" Speaking  
actions  
Sounds  
_** b i Italics and bold – Writings /b /i **  
Italics - flashbacks_  
** b 0oooo0 /b ** - Scene Change or POV Change  
:: BEAST mind Speak ::

** b Chapter 27  
Oh God I had SEX with Sesshomaru! /b**

The birds chirped their morning song as the sun rose like every other day. Except this was not like every other day as the silver haired kijo began to wake from her satiated slumber. Her sleep fogged mind did not register yesterday's events as of yet and she began to become nervous as she noticed she was not sleeping on the forest floor. As the fog began to clear from her mind she also noticed the arm draped over her side and the owner's hand rested in her cleavage as his leg was tangled within hers. She knew there was something very wrong with this picture and was about to scream like a 13 year old school girl when her memories from the night before rushed her mind leaving her wide eyed and panting. 'I had sex with Sesshomaru!' she thought in total disbelief while a little voice inside her head finished that statement 'Very good sex with Sesshomaru.' that thought alone caused the fair skin of the kijo to heat and tint red with embarrassment. 'Oh my god!' she thought nervously before she felt the chest that was against her back vibrate as if laughing.

Sesshomaru had woken up from his slumber as he felt the being he was holding on to begin to move and tense. He had kept his eyes closed as he took in her reactions to waking up in his bed. She went through so many emotions so fast that if he did not know she was once ningen he would have suspected it. 'Ningen are such emotionally unbalanced beings.' he thought as her scent spiked with the different emotions she was feeling, first it was surprised fear followed shortly by disbelief then a faint spike of arousal which told him she was thinking of last night then finally embarrassment. He found it amusing that she would get embarrassed by her obvious enjoyment of their actions; he was forced to stifle a chuckle.

He inhaled her scent and realized with no small amount of disappointment that her heat had passed. 'That was surprisingly short.' he thought knowing she would want to leave soon and was probably none to happy about what happened between them he sighed inaudibly.

She knew now he was awake and she was grudging what she knew would be coming soon. _low groan_ ''What would I say?... Hey thanks for the lay but I have other pressing things to do so C-ya!" I don't think that would cut it. Oh god I turned into a Wham Bam Thank you Sir! Oh god what am I going to do? she thought, about to speak when he unwrapped his body from hers. "Good Morning." she said in a low timid voice as she turned to face the proverbial music.

He did not want to prolong the awkwardness she was undoubtedly feeling at the moment so he decided to make it easier on her by disengaging himself from her body, albeit reluctantly. He heard her greeting as he was moving to stand from the bed.

He knew if he was to woo her into becoming his mate he would need to remember that she was once ningen. It was in this moment he was more then ever thankful to Rin for the first hand experience when dealing with ningen females. He knew it would be different because after all she was different even while she was ningen. Rin and Kagome were both unbelievably pure and still regained their innocence no matter what they had been through no matter how much bloodshed they witnessed. They similar however he did not want to treat Kagome as he would Rin for obvious reasons. (He did not want to bed Rin but he did want Kagome.)

Not really knowing what to say to her at the moment he just turned to her and nodded his head he was never one for speech. He then walked to towards his armoire to retrieve a fresh set of cloths.

It was then that Kagome realized she had no clothes. 'This is so embarrassing!' she thought with a groan. 'Now I have to ask for something to wear.' she realized she did not have her bag with her. "Um Lord Sesshomaru you wouldn't happen to have a spare kimono would you?" she asked face reddened with her embarrassment.

He was about to respond when a knock was heard at the door. He turned to look at Kagome and watched her pull the blanket up to cover herself "Enter." his cool baritone voice sounded and a short rattle could be heard from whoever was on the other side.

Jaken entered the room holding a tray of tea and breakfast "L-Lord Sesshomaru your lowly servant has brought you and your guest some tea and breakfast." He said before stealing a glace at the Kijo on the futon. He was shocked! 'Another silver Inu and a female one!' he thought when he saw the silver hair and scent of inu youkai. There was also something that gave him pause. Her scent was familiar but he was sure they had never met before. He did not realize he was staring at the naked kijo covered in only his lord's blanket before he was pulled from his stupor by his lord.

Sesshomaru was becoming irritated ever since his retainer walked in his chambers the little Kappa's eyes had not strayed from Kagome who was sitting up on his bed practically naked. ::Kappa looking at mate kill him:: his beast roared as Jaken stared at his mate to be.  u low growl /u  "Jaken." his voice promised a painful death should he not avert his eyes at once. "Find a lady's Kimono and bring it here." he growled in a tone of finality that told the Kappa to get to it.

Jaken squeaked and scurried out of the room as fast as his kappa legs would allow. He left knowing he had just barely avoided his death. All the while thinking 'Where did milord find another silver inu?' he knew they were none in Japan except those who were of his blood.

"Thank you." the timid voice of Kagome sounded as she looked upon the bare chest of Sesshomaru and could not help the flash of heat that went straight to her core. He was such an exceptional male he was perfection personified. She could not stop herself from licking her now dry lips in response to her thoughts or how her cheeks tinted a pretty pink.

She knew were she still under the effects of her heat she would have thrown him on the bed again to have her way with his delicious body. To make matters worse her inner beast seemed to be enamored with him she mused as she nibbled on her bottom lip.

He heard her thanks and turned to her. He watched as she licked her lips while looking at his chest and he inwardly smirked 'Even while her heat is no longer an influence she still desires my body.' He thought as he smelt the spike of arousal in her scent as she nibbled her lower lip. He decided he wanted to see how far she could be pushed so he returned to his futon and sat on the edge while he regarded her silently.

"You are welcome Lady Kagome." his soft husky voice sounded near her ear as he leaned in towards her.

A delightful shiver worked its way down her spine as his tone went straight to her apex. 'Oh god his voice is a weapon of its own!' she thought nervously as the scent of her own arousal drifted to her nose. She blushed in mortification because she knew if she could smell herself then no doubt he could too.

As he sat next to her and spoke into her ear softly the scent of her desire wafted to his nose he could not help but take a nice long appreciative sniff 'She smells divine.' he thought as his eyes hooded and glazed over. Ever the seducer he spoke in soft husky tone "You really are beautiful Kagome, you always have been." He sucked her ear lobe in his mouth nibbling on it gently as he leaned into her and placed his arm on the opposite side of her to guide her back down to the bed.

A muffled squeak sounded in the back of her throat as he nibbled her ear, it was very distracting which was why she never noticed how he 'guided' her onto her back.

He abandoned her ear in favor of trailing soft kisses from her jaw towards her mouth as he slithered like a snake over her body. With his one arm holding him up and a knee between her legs he continued on his destination – her mouth.

She was quickly becoming lost to the feeling of him over her and the sensations he was inducing in her with his mouth and the gentle rubbing of his body as he moved over her. When his lips reached hers she sighed giving him the opportunity he needed to deepen the kiss.

As his tongue attentively touched hers coxing her into action her arms wrapped around his neck in an attempt to keep him there as she pulled him in closer to feel more of him, 'god he is addictive.' she thought dreamily as she continued to float in the sea of sensual fog.

"You taste so good Kagome." he whispered when he pulled back slightly only to descend once more this time nudging her knees wider to except his other leg. He knew the easiest way into a females body was with compliments especially one with such a low self-esteem. He knew he was going to hell for this but he could not bring himself to care at the moment he wanted her and there was nothing else that mattered.

Her knees opened to him upon the feel of him attempting to get there and she could not bring herself to care. He was being so sweet and he was so sexy and they had already done it before so what is the big deal with doing it again? And that was the last thing she thought about before she lifted her leg to rub her thighs along side his cloth covered ones suggestively. 

He knew he got his way when one the naked thigh of Kagome rubbed against his like a cat. 'Damn hakama!' he thought as he sat up looking at her and his hand went to untie the knot holding the annoying article of clothing up. He knew he should keep her mind busy so he continued with his seduction with words "I have never wanted another as I want you. You are unbelievably beautiful my little flower." He finished untying the knot and all he had to do was shrug it off so he allowed his hand to run from her cleavage down to her stomach then further until he rubbed his thumb over her most sensitive of places making her wiggle and gasp at the same time. He leaned back down her body as his hakama fall off easily, his lips meeting her ear "Do you want me Kagome?" he asked huskily before licking the shell of her elfin ear – another youkai hotspot.

She was hot, so unbelievably hot her body burned to feel his skin and her beast struggled to come to the forefront so it could have another go at male above her. She could not think straight the scent of his desire the words from his mouth were all too much for her to handle. The feel of his hands on her body was driving her crazy with want, but she knew the game he was playing. She may be a novice because of her virgin status before he took it but she was after all a modern woman and knew all to well what a male would say to get in her pants. That however did not faze her because she wanted him too.

She did not want his heart at the moment no she wanted his body and he was here and willing to give. So what was a girl to do? "Yes." was her reply as she removed her hands from his neck and roamed down his chest leaving faint red lines in the wake of her claws. She wanted him but she did not want it soft and gentle she wanted it rough and hard, he woke a sleeping dragon and she wanted to see if he could handle it.

Her beast had come forward while he was teasing her with his hands and soft words braking down what control she held over herself. Light tinted pink eyes looked into lust filled golden ones and she flashed him a fanged smile as her claws scratched a faint line of blood down his chest and he hissed in response slightly shocked.

His shock however did not last as she leaned forward and licked the blood trail off his chest before she added "But I want you to take me as the beast you are." those words acted as a sledgehammer whacking at his already thin barrier of control and shattered it like a glass window. His eyes bled crimson as a predatory grin filled his face 'Fine choice indeed.' he thought as he roughly claimed her lips in a bruising bloody kiss.

**_3. and 4. Metestrus and anestrus: These 2 stages are periods of ovarian activity, but with no significant outward signs. _**


	28. Aftermath

'…'Thoughts  
"…" Speaking  
actions  
Sounds  
_b i Italics and bold – Writings /b /i  
Italics - flashbacks_  
b 0oooo0 /b - Scene Change or POV Change  
:: BEAST mind Speak ::

**Chapter 28  
Aftermath**

Jaken scurried out of his master's chambers with all due haste not wanting to anger his lord. He had a ladies kimono to find and he knew exactly which one to get. He knew his master of centuries and with such experience he was able to tell things others could not. Such as his Lords obvious interests to the kijo currently in his bed 'the fact she was in his bed was proof enough that his lord wanted to keep her.' And because of this he was going to retrieve a special kimono. This kimono would have the crest of the west on it and it would also alert everyone that the wearer belonged to his lord.

As he retrieved the kimono Jaken had but one thought 'I wish I am not to be the nanny of anymore children!'

It did not take long for Jaken to return to his lord's chambers with the Kimono. He was going to knock when the sounds within had him rethink interrupting them now. Knowing what would happen to him should he interrupt them Jaken did the only thing he could and fled while speaking to himself "I will return in a few hours with the kimono."

Her body ached like nothing she had ever felt before but she knew why it felt that way, she had never been more embarrassed in her life. She could not believe she acted the way she had like a wanton woman when in reality she was still a virgin. What made it all the worst was it was Sesshomaru she gave her virginity to. The experience was not a bad one, actually it was great sex. It was more along the line of who it was how would she tell Inuyasha that she had sex with his hated half brother? This led her to her current predicament.

Kagome was currently lying on a western style futon with her eyes closed dreading opening them because she knew whom she would see. She could feel the heat of his chest upon hers and his arm around her waist holding her close. 'I never figured him for the cuddling type' she thought amused while she peeked through her lashes to see if he was still asleep.

His eyes were still closed though she doubted he was actually asleep. He looked so beautiful lying there, and it made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Kagome knew that feeling well and she knew she had to leave before the warm and fuzzy turned into hot and steamy though she loathed moving, but she knew she had to. "I have to go." Kagome whispered into his chest as he tightened his arms in response to her words.

"You don't have to, not yet at least." His deep baritone voice sounded in her ear as his breath made a shiver travel down her spine.

"I must. There are things that need to be done at the palace and I need to be there to make sure it is done. I have already been away far too long." Kagome explained as she made her move to get up.

"How you became the Lady of the Eastern Lands is still a surprise to me." Sesshomaru mused as he removed his arm from around her. "Or the fact that you are now youkai"

Kagome gasped in surprise "How did you?" she asked unable to continue as she wrapped her mind around the idea that he knew who she was and still they… she could not even finish the statement without blushing a pretty pink.

"I heard your confession to the hanyou. I also know that it was my sire that made you into what you are. I should have realized this once I saw your fighting moves, they are a mirror of his." Sesshomaru said as he sat up from his position on the futon and turned his head to watch her stand.

Her naked body was revealed as the blanket fell down from her movement. She was really beautiful and she was everything he wanted from a mate. She would challenge him both physically and intellectually and this was something that had never happened to him before which was why when he looked at her he did not see a kijo who was once ningen, no when he looked at her he saw his future. Sesshomaru knew he had to have her as his mate.

Kagome stood realizing that her clothes were no good. 'Oh god Jaken probably came back with the kimono and heard us!' Kagome thought in embarrassment at the thought of someone hearing something so private. With a sigh Kagome sat back down of the futon and lifted the blanket to cover herself.

Sesshomaru stood off the bed and walked towards his closet only to emerge a few moments later dressed in his normal garb holding one of his haori for her to wear until Jaken returned with the kimono he had asked for. "Here" he said while holding the haori out for her and she took it with a smile and a "thank you"

Kagome was just tying the kimono closed when a knock at the door caught her attention.

"Enter" Sesshomaru said as he scented a nervous Jaken on the other side.

Jaken took a deep breath and opened the door kimono in hand "Milord, the kimono you asked for." Jaken said holding it out for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru accepted the kimono "That will be all Jaken." he said as he looked at the lady's kimono with his house crest. 'So it would seem that even Jaken thinks that Kagome should be mine.' He thought with approval while turning to Kagome and handing it to her "I hope this will do".

"Kagome looked at the kimono then to Sesshomaru with a smile "It is wonderful thanks." Kagome said as she took it carefully from his out stretched hand. "Its beautiful." she said as she laid it out on the bed. The kimono looked to be made of the finest silk; it was white with the same red flowers as Sesshomaru's outfit. "We match" Kagome said with a chuckle as she took off the haori Sesshomaru gave her earlier.

Once she was finished dressing Sesshomaru stood behind her to help her tie her obi. Once he was finished he walked around her in a circle "You look delectable in the colors of this Sesshomaru."

Kagome blushed prettily and sent a meek "Thank you." while Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Still so modest after all we have done." He whispered in her ear with a smirk as she shivered in response.

Wanting out of the situation quickly Kagome did the only things she could "Yes well I must be going and I do hope to see you at the festivities." Kagome said as she looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"You can count on it." he replied as he walked her out of the bedroom and through his castle.

"This place is huge." Kagome said as they approached the gate. It took them several minutes to get outside never mind to the front gates.

"Yes it is one of the larger castles of the four lords." Sesshomaru answered stoically. Now that he was outside of the privacy of his bedroom he was back in character.

Kagome understood why he was back to the icy lord of the west and was not offended by the change. She knew he had to stay in character or someone would think he was weak. Kagome smiled to him as they reached the now opened gate "I will be seeing you soon Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome finished with a bow before walking out of the gate and into the forest.

Sesshomaru watched as his future mate seemingly disappeared into the forest and smiled an evil smile "I wonder how Inuyasha will feel once she returns wearing this Sesshomaru's crest and smelling of out activities." He said while walking back into the castle.

**0ooo0**

When the group returned to Kaede's village the first thing they did was tell Kaede that Kagome had returned and imagine their surprise when she already knew.

"Yes I knew Kagome had returned, but how did you find out? She told me she could not tell anyone." Kaede said as she stirred her pot of soup while looking to each of the occupants of the hut until her gaze landed on Inuyasha. "How do you feel about her return Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha fidgeted slightly as he could feel the eyes of his mate on him, but he answered all the same. It was no secret that Inuyasha loved Kagome and he would not start hiding that fact now. "I was shocked." before Inuyasha could continue he was interrupted by Shippo.

"This is going to be Kikyo all over again isn't it?" Shippo said only to receive a hard bonk on the head. "HEY! You can't hit me I am a prince now!" Shippo said as he puffed his chest up in a prideful manner.

"Ye are a prince now Shippo? How?" Kaede asked not knowing how that happened.

Shippo perked up with the idea of telling a story "Kagome is now the Lady of the Eastern Lands! And I am her adopted son! Just call me Prince Shippo!" Shippo stated while standing and holding a fisted hand to his chest.

Chuckling erupted from the human occupants of the hut. "Can you believe it our little Shippo a PRINCE and our little Kagome a ruler?" Sango said laughing as Miroku joined her.

It was funny if you could remember how Kagome used to be.

Soon night fell and the group went to bed only to wake the next morning and get ready to travel to the Eastern Palace as Kagome had asked.

A week had passed since Kagome left them and they were on there way towards the Eastern Palace. No one spoke as they traveled knowing that a fight would commence once they did. The Eastern palace was now in view and they quickened their pace. Once they reached the gate they were stopped by a youkai guards.

"What business do you have at the Eastern Palace?" the guard asked while holding a spear type weapon at ready as the other held his hand ready on the hilt of his sword.

Miroku held his hands up in a pose meant to tell them he meant no ill will. "We were sent here to meet Lady Kagome. Her vassal Asiko will know of us, I am Miroku the monk."

A voice from one of the towers beside the gate was heard "Allow them entrance. I have received word from the Lady to allow them passage."

"Hai sir!" the guard said moving aside to allow them entrance.

As they entered the castle grounds what looked to be a male dragon youkai stood waiting for them. "Welcome to the castle of the East I am General Riko Lady Kagome's top advisor and Leader in her absence." He said to the group with a small bow of introduction. Normally he would not bow to humans, but his lady made it quite clear what would happen to all those who were disrespectful to her guests.

All but Inuyasha bowed in return as they began to introduce themselves starting with Miroku. "I am the Monk Miroku and this is my wife Sango the Taijiya." Miroku said while placing an arm around his wife.

Shippo stepped up and bowed "I am Shippo Lady Kagome's adopted son. And that is Inuyasha and his mate Suki." Shippo introduced Inuyasha and his mate knowing that Inuyasha would not do so himself.

"Adopted son?" The general gasps in shock. It was not a normal practice for a female to adopt a child demon especially not one of another breed. "Well I guess it makes sense now why she would want your room closest to hers." The general mused before turning to one of the guards beside him. "Tell Asiko the guest have arrived."

"Yes sir." the young guard said before he ran towards the castle to do as asked.

General Riko turned back to the guests "Enjoy your stay here and if you have need of anything just let Asiko know." He finished then excused himself to return to his post.

**0ooo0**

"This is the hot springs; you can bathe once I have shown you to your rooms." Asiko said as she opened the door for the private springs her lady gave them access to.

Once they left the hot springs area Asiko walked towards the rooms they will be staying in for the duration of their stay. "Shippo, this is your room and the closet is stocked with the clothes your mother wishes you to wear from now on." Asiko said as she opened the door to Shippo's room.

"Wow!" Shippo exclaimed as he looked at the huge lavishly decorated room "This is my room?" he asked in awe.

Asiko smiled and chuckled lightly "Of course young master. You are the heir of the Eastern Lands after all. Actually this is a temporary room, your mother is having her room and yours redecorated and cleaned." Asiko said before she allowed Shippo and the rest of them to look at the room. "Well I will show the rest of you your rooms now and master Shippo if you need anything just let me know."

"Yes lady" Shippo said with a salute.

Closing the door behind her Asiko then walked to the next room "Sango, Miroku, and Kirara this is your room. There are kimono, haori, and hakama in the closet for your use while you are here. A tailor will arrive within the next few days for measurement to make your clothes for the ball and if you need anything just let me know." Asiko said as she moved to allow them entrance into the room.

"It's great. Thank you Asiko-san" Sango said with a bow and a smile. As Miroku agreed "Yes it is quite lovely thank you"

"Oh, no need to thank me you are after all the best friends of the ruler of this castle so it makes sense she would give you some of the best rooms." Asiko said waving off the compliment as she blushed lightly then closed the door and headed towards the last door on this side of the hall.

"This is your room Inuyasha and Suki. There are kimono and haori and hakama in the closet for your stay here" Asiko said to the remaining hanyou before she left with a bow.

0ooo0

Sorry so long for updates I am having writers block with this story.

stay tuned for the next chapter – Kagome returns to the Eastern Castle – and Inuyasha's mate is jelous.


	29. Musing

* * *

Disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha. but i do own the story line'…'Thoughts  
"…" Speaking

**Chapter 29  
Musing**

Kagome raced through the forest heading towards her new home she knew that her friends were probably all ready there waiting for her. She was nervous because she knew without a doubt that the youkai would be able to tell by her scent her activities and with who. She practically reeked of him and sex. She knew that if she was going to be able to walk into her palace full of youkai then she would have to bath before she returns otherwise the stares she was sure to get would embarrass her to no end.

Kagome did not regret what she had done and it was an incredible experience. The part of her that was still human, however, was unsettled with the fact that she had a one night stand with someone she use to conceive as an enemy. The part of her that was youkai reacted to the idea in a different manner. Her blood would heat and her stomach would pool with warm feelings as her neither area began to throb at the idea of what he could do to her body.

Now she had no other choice, but to take a nice cold bath in a river somewhere to cool the heat her thoughts had caused. So with that in mind she turned towards where she could smell the scent of fresh water.

It did not take long for Kagome to come to a stop at a small river. She knew it was going to be cold, but she did not mind in the least and soon her kimono was off and she was in the river taking a quick wash.

After an experimental sniff she was out of the river and back in the kimono given to her by Sesshomaru. She knew that the kimono would smell of him but at the very least it would not smell of sex. She still could not believe that she had done 'it' with Sesshomaru! It was like some surreal nightmare only more pleasurable.

It was not all that surprising to Kagome that he was good at it. He did not do things half ass and sex was no different. 'I suppose I should be grateful that my first time was with someone who knew what they were doing.' she thought as she ran the scenery passing by as a green blur.

**0ooo0**

Sango sat on the futon with Kirara in her lap as Miroku takes his place beside her "You must be anxious" Miroku commented at his wife's hazy look she gained in her eyes as she was thinking of things that worried her.

"Yes I can hardly believe it that Kagome is back and as a youkai. Her life is going to become complicated. She wont understand most of her instincts and they will rage with her human mind. I wonder if she is ready to deal with the problems of coming back to this era." Sango said as she looked to her husband, she loved him so much he was so wonderful. 'when he was not on his hentai role.' she thought with a shake of her head.

"Ah yes, that was quite the surprise and I am happy though I hate to think what reason she was sent back for. She had said that we all die in a fight with this new evil… I assume it is the same youkai we have been trailing. What I am wondering about it what happens if we don't die? If we don't die then Kagome would have never come across the swords in the future and therefore never sent back. Time is a fickle thing, would she return home the human she once was, or would she just cease to exist?" Miroku scratched the back of his neck as he said those words because he was unable to think of the answer.

"If she had never come across the swords and in turn sent back as she was what would happen? If she was never sent back then wouldn't that mean that she had never returned to save us? If she did not return then we would have died in the battle like she saw." Sango answered back still very much confused on what course of action to take.

"Finishing one mission only to learn that she was needed again and this time she would come as something she was not. It must be hard for her still since the change took place not long ago." Miroku said as he excepted Sango into his embrace.

Sango leaned her head back into the chest of her husband and exhaled happily "I am happy she is back and will stick by her in her time of need as she had for all of us." Sango said while she threaded her fingers in her husbands that was over her stomach.

"Yes we will be there for her" Miroku agreed whole heartedly. He knew the coming months were going to be hard ones and he did not mean the battle. There was sure to be some type of confrontation in the coming days between Inuyasha and Kagome maybe even Suki. He felt slightly responsible for this new problem because it was he that told Inuyasha to move on because she was not coming back, but she had and not Inuyasha can never have her.

**0ooo0**

Suki looked over at Inuyasha from her position on the bed "are you ok Inu?" she asked knowing he loved the new Eastern lady. She was worried, she knew that Inu's mated for life, but she also knew that Inu were rarely loyal to their mates. She was not willing to sit back and watch as her mate makes eyes at this Kagome.

Inuyasha looked over at his mate now feeling guilty "Yea Suki I'll be fine." he knew what he was doing was not fair to his mate, but he could not help it. He still loved Kagome as much as he did those ten years ago. Because he still loved her does not mean his feeling for his mate had diminished either. He knew however that whatever chance he had with Kagome was gone the moment he mated another. She may have been willingly there for him while he sorted through his Kikyo problem, but he was not mated to Kikyo. He knew that Kagome would never allow herself to be the other woman in a mated pair. He just needed to move on, but he knew that he could never forget his love for Kagome because he would never stop loving her.

Suki watched as Inuyasha walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. He reached an arm over her shoulder and brought her to him in an embrace. A same amount of her fear left her then as she laid her head on his shoulder to except his embrace. "I Love You Inuyasha."

Inuyasha kissed her forehead "I know Suki and I you." he replied not noticing the was her shoulders sunk with his declaration.

Suki's shoulders drooped at his failure to actually say he loved her back. 'I guess I should be worried.' she thought as she closes her eyes sadly. She hoped that this Kagome would try and take her mate because she would not let him go so easily.

Shippo looks around his new room, he could hardly believe that Kagome was back! At least his decision to mate Rin would help her out in the long run. With his mating Rin the west would be his ally and since he is the prince the west would be her ally. Ally to the eastern lands. He was worried, with the way Kagome had returned and mixed with her temper. He shivered at the thought of what she would do should she learn she was pretty much bullied into mating so young. Now that Kagome was a youkai her temper would be much more fierce and I am not so sure she can handle Sesshomaru, if she did decide she wanted 'tell him off' as she would say. Deciding to bathe and change he went to the springs that Asiko had pointed out.

Once she finished showing everyone to their room Asiko went about finding the tutor in both reading and writing and in defense. She figured she could ask her husband and they could do the lessons after she gets home for a few hours. She would be sleeping less yes, but youkai did not need sleep much and she only did it as a way to pass time. She also figured that she could get a lesson twice a week for reading and writing only used to explain new things or go over what she could not understand. She would get some work to take home or due in between normal work. Both would insure that she was available when her mistress needed her.

This chance she was given had given honor to her family and her mate. This was an opportunity a mere servant of her credentials just does not get and she was determined to do her best.


End file.
